Independence Day
by Die Flow
Summary: The Doctor and Rose Tyler Grow a TARDIS and a family in the Alternate Universe
1. IDPrologue

Prologue

Rose had known, no matter what Jon told her, that things would change when he took the Doctor's conciousness into himself. Yes, Jon _was_ the Doctor. But he was also Donna. Something had to give, there was only so much room, Time Lord brain or not.

She noticed it right away. Anytime there was a "first" since the assimilation. The first time he picked up Arianna. The first time he hugged her. The first time they made love. The first time he went into the office. The first time they ate out. Hell, the first time they did anything. He was constantly either on the verge of tears of joy, or in ecstasy.

It was Jon all over again, in a way. He was re-discovering what it was to be human.

Oh, Jon was still there, to be sure. The way he ran his fingernail up her backbone when she least expected it, in _very_ innappropriate settings. Only Jon knew how that drove her crazy with lust. The way he knew which of his students he could pick on unmercifully. The way he knew just how to tickle Tony to reduce him to hysterics. He had the public transportation schedules and routes - regular, holiday, and emergency - committed to memory. Everywhere. He knew exactly what was on the telly at any given time, on any given station, anywhere in the world. Yes, Jon was very much still there. But he was different.

The most pronounced difference was the attitude toward he approached "work". Jon previously was all about developing Earth's defenses. Now he was more concentrated on developing alliances, and growing the baby TARDIS - secretly. He hadn't actually started yet, he needed to find the right place first. Rose was in on his plan. What else could she be?

She prayed he would find a way to get the three of them off this planet, and to a setting where Arianna would fit in, and she wouldn't have to hide her superior intellect.


	2. Chapter 1

IDChapter1

Jon was in a quandary. He remembered when he had brought his granddaughter Susan to Earth, back in his first life. Her brilliance had led two schooltechers to the TARDIS, and he had panicked and kidnaped them. While they had grown into trusted friends, he could not risk something similar with Arianna.

Arianna was, if anything, even more brilliant than Susan - and less tactful. Rose couldn't take her out in public anymore, for fear she'd say something incredibly intelligent and/or witty - _at 6 months of age!_ Her intelligence and dry humor knew no bounds. She had once confided to Jackie that she was surprised that her parents' "activities" while she was in the womb had not resulted in her head resembling a golf ball.

While Torchwood was controlled by Pete, even it was not a safe haven. Rose had walked in on a Torchwood employee administering psychological and intelligence tests while Arianna was in the nursery, without Rose or Jon's permission, and without Pete's approval. That employee had been summarily dismissed, but the damage had been done in Rose's eyes, and Arianna now shared a (thoroughly vetted and briefed) nanny with Tony at Jackie and Pete's home. Even so, Rose worried. The press had picked up on the way the baby had seemingly been hidden away, and the more sensationalist type of rags were openly speculating as to what the cause could be, and were publishing photo-shop'd pictures of supposed deformities of the Vitex heiress' daughter.

Meanwhile, he had to find a safe place to grow the baby TARDIS. Soon he and Rose would have a Torchwood craft to call their own. Initial tests went well and the current design was space-worthy, albeit undergoing further design refinements. Although there were no signs of Time Lords in this universe, there likely was a planet similar to Gallifrey, and that would be the ideal location to grow the coral into a new TARDIS. He speculated that if he shatterfried the plasmic shell and modified the dimensional stabiliser to a foldback harmonic of 36.3, he could accelerate growth by the power of 59. In other words, he could grow a TARDIS in less than a year, if his calculations were correct. He wondered why no one else had ever thought of it.

All he needed was the right environment to do it in, and some time. _Ironic, _he thought, _how time is becoming my enemy instead of my friend._

Rose had changed somewhat since her pregnancy and the birth of Arianna. He thought it was due at least in part to the changes in her DNA. Technically Rose was now just a bit more Gallifreyan than he was. She looked exactly the same, literally. No aging, no stretch marks, nothing whatsoever had changed bodily, which was in and of itself - _weird_. But there was more. Her thought processes had changed. When she had first been stranded on this planet, she had worked hard to grasp principles of astrophysics and other skills she had needed to get back to him. Those subjects now had become easier for her to grasp, indeed she now challenged his teachings and thoughts, and they had delightfully heated discussions on all sorts of subjects that previously had been beyond her. He wasn't totally sure how he felt about this development. Happy, to be sure, but what did it all mean?

At any rate, he had to get a ship together and get his family off this planet. He and Rose both had a growing feeling of unease, they both sensed that something bad would happen if they lingered too long here.


	3. Chapter 2

IDChapter2

Janice Finch looked up over her glasses as Rose strode past her desk. "Good morning Janice," Rose called breezily as she walked into her office.

"Good morning Ms. Tyler," Janice responded as she sprang up and followed Rose, "There was another communication detected last night, again the source was from the Gliese 581 system and the destination was here in Great Britain. Your father wants to meet with you, Dr. Storm, and the Field Investigation Team immediately to discuss it. You both also have a meeting with the Space Marshal at 1pm. There is an article in page A2 if the morning newspaper you will want to read. Is there anything else I can get you right now?"

Janice was Rose's secretary, a model of efficiency, and kept Rose well informed and on-schedule. Rose could smell the freshly brewed coffee as Janice prepared a cuppa just how she liked it. Janice had been assigned to her as soon as she had returned to Torchwood, previously she had been one of Pete's secretaries, and one of the few hold-overs from Cybus Industries. It took Rose awhile to get used to having someone to do things for her, but she rapidly grew to appreciate Janice's ability to read her and anticipate her every need, and her attention to detail. The only thing that bothered Rose just a little was her insistance on formality.

Rose frowned at the brief regarding the communication that Janice had placed upon her desk, on top of the morning newspaper folded to page A2, and replied, "No, not now, thank you." Janice turned on her heel and returned to her desk while Rose pondered the brief. This had been going on for a month now, but Torchwood had never determined the exact location. Without fail, FIT (the Field Investigation Team) would be closing in on the receiver when it would seemingly vanish into thin air. It was as if it were turned off and flown away, but there were never any craft in the area. Rose had theorized that whoever it had been might have used the sewers to escape, but after thorough investigation there was no trace of activity in the sewers - no DNA, hair, fingerprints, nothing that didn't belong there.

Meanwhile, Jon and Pete had their hands full with the government. Unlike Rose's original universe, where Torchwood did not "officially" exist, here it had been taken over by the government, although Pete Tyler had inherited administrative control due mainly to his heroics during the Rise of the Cybermen. Certain people had taken advantage of the recovery period following the fall of John Lumic and had gained key positions in the British government. Those people now demanded that Torchwood report to them. Hence, the meeting with the Space Marshall. This was a new position, created shortly after Rose had been stranded on Pete's world the first time, and was created for a man Pete loathed, the former Air Chief Marshal Eustace Grimm.

Pete had known Eustace Grimm since childhood. Born to an upper-crust family, Grimm had been put in state schools by his parents because they felt he should experience "the less fortunate". He looked down upon his schoolmates and had few friends, unlike Pete, who was quite popular. Grimm was stiff, unimaginative, and of course, he took his GCSE early and left as soon as he could for Cranwell. Pete never heard of him again until he got the Space Marshal post. Pete had met with Space Marshal Grimm once, and ever after had managed to delegate such meetings to his staff, and now Jon had earned that "honor" since taking over the development of the Space Fleet.

Now that the first models of the fleet were nearing readiness to launch, and Jon and Rose had made it clear that they would be collecting their own promised ship and leaving, the Space Marshal wanted to take control of the fleet. While that was indeed what had originally been planned, with Torchwood continuing its role in further development of fleet technology, Torchwood had concerns about the Space Marshal's expectations of what the purpose of the fleet would be. Grimm had resisted all attempts by Torchwood to educate him regarding Alien Diplomacy. He seemed to feel that his own sense of duty and right vs wrong would see him through, and he could not comprehend that any organization headed by Pete Tyler could possibly teach him anything useful. The current dilemma of the off-world communications only bolstered his opinion. If Torchwood was indeed so advanced and educated, why couldn't they locate the receiver?

Rose groaned out loud at the thought of yet another failure that would be thrown in their faces by the Space Marshal (who she, Jon, and Pete privately referred to as "Spacey 'Stacey").

"Was that a "Spacey 'Stacey" groan, or a "yet another St. Jackie" groan?" Jon's voice came from the doorway. She looked up to see him grinning, waiting expectently for her reply. She put the brief down and picked up the newspaper, reading yet another account of Jackie Tyler's charity, in this case to aid to Haitian orphans, but like every other account of her donations to charity, it had to mention Rose's public status as a long-lost lovechild of Pete's, whom Jackie graciously adopted and called her own daughter.

Originally, she had even had to adopt a Norwegian accent, to support the story that Pete and Jackie had gone to Norway to rescue her after her "biological" mother and adoptive father had been processed by the Cybermen. The news tabloids marvelled at how quickly she had picked up "proper English" after only a couple of years in London. She still had needed to learn Bokmål and Nynorsk, just in case she actually ran into any members of the Scandinavian Press. So far she hadn't.

"That was a "Spacey 'Stacey" groan. I got over "St. Jackie" a long time ago," she joked, a grin spreading over her face. Jackie basked in the public's adulation for her, and Rose was happy that she did. She'd earned it, after all she'd been through being a single mom.

"Well, nothing for it, we'll have deal with him. At least this will be one of the last times though, yeah?" Jon grinned back at her. "I'm thinking a fortnight at most and we'll be off this planet."

Rose smiled as she gathered her brief and she and Jon walked down the hall to her father's office.

Janice picked up her cell phone and made a call. "It has to be soon, they plan on leaving within the next two weeks."


	4. Chapter 3

ID Chapter 3

Janice Finch was not human. Well, there had been a Janice Finch who was human at one time, but the one who was currently working as Rose's secretary at Torchwood was not. She was a Krillitane. She and her brood had been taking refuge on Pete's World from the leader of the Krillitane Home World, and had taken advantage of the confusion during the battle between the Cybermen and the Daleks and had settled in, killing off members of the government and Torchwood and using their talent for morphic illusion to take their shapes and blend in. Their plans were to use the network technology that John Lumic had created, along with human brains enhanced with their own oil, to crack the Skasas Paradigm and conquer time and space. In short, they planned to make themselves into gods.

Originally they planned on taking over the Torchwood Institute, but just as they were ready to implement their plan, Jon and Rose appeared on the scene. As Janice researched these two new members, she was astounded at the possibilities they opened up. There were no Time Lords that the Krillitanes were aware of in this universe, but here was a half-Time Lord, someone who already had at least some ability to see timelines, and his mate, who might have extraordinary talents of her own. This was too good an opportunity to pass up, so the brood decided to reformulate their plan. Once Janice secured her position as Rose's secretary, she began surreptitiously adding Krillitane oil to the cream for her coffee. Jon did not get the same treatment, as she had discovered in her research of him that he could perform chemical analysis with his tongue. Krillitane oil is what enabled her race to take characteristics from other races and evolve in any direction that pleased them, and they had found that it worked on humans as well, enhancing their intelligence and other abilities. She had had to be careful, it seemed it also acted as a contraceptive in humans, and when Rose had mentioned that she and Jon were going to have tests done to try to determine why they had not conceived, she had ceased administering it until Rose was confirmed pregnant. Then, when Rose gave up caffeine for the duration of her pregnancy, she had found other ways to administer it. It apparently paid off, as Rose's child Arianna possessed abilities beyond what what even a normal Time Lord child would have, according to Jon. Fortunately, these abilities were attributed to the Bad Wolf in Rose, and Janice's activities went unnoticed, except for the occasional comminications to her contact in the Gliese 581 system. Janice smirked to herself, having the ability to morph back into her true form and fly through the sewers without leaving a trace certainly was confounding these humans to no end. But now Jon and Rose were arranging to leave the planet, and they had to make their move. That child would be indispensible to their plan. Fortunately, Janice had a daughter in the Tyler household, the nanny, in fact. The former Torchwood employee who had been "caught" administering tests to Arianna in the nursery had been that same daughter, albeit in a different human form. Once the nanny had been selected, it was a simple matter to kill her and have Janice's daughter take her form and her place so that Arianna continued to receive her dose of oil. Handling the oil was a nasty business, external contact was deadly to their race, it had to be drained from their glands very, very carefully, and mixed discretely with the food or beverage that the humans were to consume. That food or beverage then had to be handled equally carefully. Janice would be relieved once the Time Lord family was safely in their custody and the surrepitious acts could be dropped and the humans dosed more directly - and safely.

Ironically, Jon's plan to leave the planet worked perfectly into the scheme of things. Once off-world, it would be easy to make it appear that there had been an accident with the new ship, and once thought dead, no one would ever look for them. Yes, things were definitely coming together.

* * *

Jon, Pete, Rose, Jake, and the FIT members sat in the conference room just down the hall from Janice Finch's desk outside Rose's office. They were all busy brain-storming about possible explanations for the elusiveness of the recipient of the off-world communications. Whoever or whatever it was, it was always located in an area where there were no security or traffic cameras, so obviously the person(s) behind it had intimate knowledge of London and the surrounding communities. Yet nothing else seemed out of the ordinary. They had yet to break the encryption of the message.

"The fact that they make no effort to hide the signal, but simply encrypt it, suggests arrogance," Jon was saying.

"So what does that tell us?" Pete asked.

"Very little, unfortunately," Jon responded. "So we have arrogance, plus the ability to hide, perhaps even in plain site, which suggests either the ability to shape-shift or the use of stealth technology. Unless, as Rose suspects, they really are escaping through the sewers, in which case they'd have to again be using stealth technology, which would still leave some kind of signature behind, or be expert swimmers with no aversion to waste (and a way to prevent leaving any DNA behind), or they'd have to be able to fly, but small enough so that their wingspan would fit inside the sewers. That narrows it down to about a couple of dozen potential species. So far, we have no idea if the message is benign or not. It could be nothing more than curious extra-terrestrial visitors checking you lot out. In that case, we don't want to do anything to frighten or threaten them, we just need to find out who they are and what they want for our own peace of mind."

There was a murmur of agreement among everyone. Torchwood had been preparing for first contact for some time now, they felt the Cybermen/Dalek incident had to have been noticed by other worlds, it was just a matter of time before someone, friend or foe, would make an attempt at either contact or conquest. One thing no one wanted to do was to provoke an unnecessary conflict when it did happen. Jon had taught them well.

"So what do we do next?" Pete asked.

Angus "Mac" MacDonald, the FIT Commander, spoke up. "We've documented all the areas where we've traced them to on previous occasions. We've documented everything we possibly could about them, analyzed the characteristics, and have projected locations where they may occur next."

"How many potential locations do you have?" Pete asked.

Mac ruefully replied, "About a thousand, give or take. We've already started installing cameras and microphones, hopefully something will turn up."

"I guess we have to start somewhere."Pete acknowledged. "Good work. Anything else we haven't covered?"

Jon spoke up, "I'd like to have Rose take a look at the encryption. She might spot something no one else has. She's good that way."

Rose shot him a bemused look and then turned to Pete and said, "Sure, I'll take a look at it, can't hurt."

"Alright then, I'll tell them to expect you down in the lab. Let's get back to work."

"What makes you think I can help? I've never had a head for that sort of thing." Rose asked Jon on the way down the hall.

"You've never had a head for a lot of things, but you seem to be picking stuff up lately. Like you said, it can't hurt." Jon offered. "I'd like you to look at it before we meet with Spacey 'Stacey. Who knows, you might find something new and actually impress him with something besides your considerable charm and beauty."

Rose stuck her tongue out at him. "Jealous?" she teased. Spacey 'Stacey seemed to have a 'thing' for her, something which Jon and Pete used to their advantage.

"Nope - p." Jon assured her. "He's quite probably the very last person I would ever be jealous of." He grinned, waggled his eyebrows, and kissed her before turning on his heel and heading down the hall to his own office to prepare for their meeting with the Space Marshal.

Rose smiled as she watched him stride down the hall, admiring his backside for a moment before turning to drop her notes off on her desk before heading down to the lab.


	5. Chapter 4

IDChapter4

As Rose and Jon entered the lab they were greeted by Dr. Toshiko Sato, who had recently been promoted to be Torchwood's Research and Development Team Lead. Jon had been grooming her to take his place, and he felt he was leaving R&D in very capable hands.

"Tosh," Jon greeted her, "Rose would like to have a look at those messages from the Gliese 581 system. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not, Doctor," Tosh smiled in reply, then looked at Rose, "Any help you can offer, Ms. Tyler, is appreciated."

"Well I don't know if I can help," Rose began when Jon cut her off.

"Of course you can, Rose, just take a look."

Rose shot him a look, then shrugged and allowed Tosh to lead her to a terminal. "Have a seat, Ms. Tyler."

"Call me Rose, please," she gently insisted. Since assimilating his brother's personality Jon had stopped insisting that people refer to him by name, and had reverted to 'the Doctor' for the most part, but she had never gotten used to being called anything but 'Rose'. She frowned at the screen in front of her for a moment. Nothing registered, it looked like gibberish to her, but she kept searching for a pattern anyway. Slowly a niggling started in the back of her mind, she couldn't say why, but something was trying to surface. Was it a memory? She closed her eyes, breathed deeply through her nose, relaxing and ignoring everything around her, and started searching her mind for the niggle. Jon had taught her this method of meditation when they first came to this world, and it had come in handy more than once. Slowly an image formed in her mind. A being with wings, in the other universe they had dealt with thses beings, they were...

"Krillitanes!" She gasped, opening her eyes and staring at Jon. Swiftly Jon sat at the terminal beside her and started typing.

"What are you doing?" Tosh asked him.

"Assuming Rose is right - and she generally is - and assuming Krillitanes exist in this universe and are pretty much identical to the ones in the other universe, these algorithms should help decrypt that message." His hands flew over the keyboard. for several minutes, before he dramatically pushed 'Enter' and exclaimed "HAH!", triumphantly pushing away from the desk and gesturing for Tosh to read.

"It's requesting a status report," she concluded, "on two subjects of an experiment, asking what progress is still being made."

"Exactly!" Jon exulted. "Rose, you are _brilliant_!"

Rose grinned sheepishly, "I didn't decrypt it, I just figured out who sent it."

"Oh, don't sell yourself short Rose darling, without that insight of yours who knows how long we would have been puzzling over this. Brilliant, simply brilliant!" He planted an enthusiastic kiss on her lips as Tosh averted her eyes.

"I'll get Jacob to decrypt the rest of the messages and have them sent up to your office," Tosh said, referring to her code specialist.

"Fantastic!" Jon exclaimed, "Now we'll have something for our meeting with the Space Marshall. Please have copies sent to Director Tyler as well."

Tosh nodded as Jon grabbed Rose's hand and practically dragged her out of the lab.

"What's the rush?" she asked. Jon placed his finger over his lips and pulled her along, walking swiftly out of the building and across the street, then down over the hill to a park bench where they could sit with their backs to the building.

"You know what this means, don't you?" he asked her.

She nodded. "They're here, probably doing the same thing they did in our universe, experimenting on humans with their oil."

"Yep - p," he pronounced, "and they could be anywhere, or almost _anyone_."

"Lovely," Rose sighed, "so what are we going to do about it? We can't leave until this is cleared up. Do you think they're using a school again?"

"Nope. I think they're using _us_." As her eyes widened in shock he continued, "Think about it, Rose. What was the headmaster's name? Finch, wasn't it? And the changes you've gone through, plus Arianna's incredible mind, even for a Gallifreyan child..." he paused and let it sink in.

"_Oh my God! Arianna!_"

Jon held tightly onto both her hands, keeping her seated. "Hold on, Rose, we can't over-react, we can't let them know how much we're on to them. They aren't going to hurt her, they need her for something, probably the same thing they tried in the other universe, solving the Skasis Paradigm. We need to remain calm and discover what they're doing and how they're doing it, then we can act. Now, what have you told anyone about that adventure?"

"Nothing, really, never had any reason to."

"Good, neither have I. So, even with knowing we translated the messages - and we have to assume they have others besides Ms. Finch in Torchwood - they don't know how much we know about them. So, we have to be careful who we discuss this all with and how much we tell them."

"Do you think the Space Marshal could be one of them?"

"Hmmm... good question... nah." Jon shook his head. "His regard for you is too genuine. Krillitanes are too arogant to have admiration for humans. You're essentially lab rats to them."

"Who do you think they are, then?"

"Hard to say. Not family or close friends, that's for sure, we'd know. So we need to look at people we don't know well, but with whom we work closely."

"Like Janice." Rose said resignedly. "No wonder I could never get friendly with her."

"Right. Or even Tosh." He shrugged. "She's seemed rather aloof lately. Could be stress over being promoted, or it could be something else. We'll have to watch what we say around her. Anyway, let's go back to work, before anyone misses us."

They strode back to the building, hand in hand, thoughtful.


	6. Chapter 5

ID Chapter 5

Rose and Jon hesitated just outside the Space Marshal's door.

"Ready?" Jon asked Rose.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

They grinned and started inside the door, on their way in Jon mischievously ran his fingernail up her back and she gasped a little and flushed as goosebumps broke out over her body.

"Doctor, Ms. Tyler," Space Marshal Grimm greeted them. As usual, he thought, Rose Tyler was a vision of loveliness. His admiration of her was no secret, he knew, although no one suspected that he admired her just as much for her spirit and intellect as her beauty. He was one of only a few people outside of Torchwood who knew Rose's real story, that she and her mother were in fact from another universe, and he knew what she had gone through to get back to her Doctor and help save the universes in the process. He sincerely wished she and the Doctor would stay here on this planet, but they had a mission of diplomacy as well as their personal mission to protect their daughter, and he respected that.

He asked them to be seated as his secretary got them tea, and cleared his throat before beginning.

"So, I understand there's been a breakthrough in the mysterious communications signal from the Gliese 581 system," he stated, his tone making it a question.

"Oh yes!" Jon answered smugly, "and we have Rose to thank for it. She studied the latest communication and determined it was Krillitane in origin, after which deciphering it was a piece of cake."

"I see." Grimm allowed the corners of his mouth to turn up in a slight smile, shooting a look of approval over Rose's way. "And who else knows of this discovery?"

Weeelll... Besides the three of us, Dr. Sato, Code Specialist Jacob Burns, Director Tyler, and I would suspect our respective secretaries."

"Do you think the Krillitanes are aware of this development?"

This time Rose answered. "Yes, we're quite sure they are. You see, we think my secretary, Janice Finch, is one of them."

That took Grimm aback. "Tell me more," he commanded.

Rose and Jon started from the beginning, in the other universe and their adventure at Deffry Vale High School with Mr. Finch. They then essentially repeated their conversation in the park outlining what they suspected the Krillitanes in this universe were doing, and to whom.

"So you think Ms. Tyler's recent intellectual accomplishments are temporary effects of the Krillitane oil?" he asked Jon.

"At least somewhat," Jon acknowledged, "but she is also an extremely motivated individual," he added sheepishly as Rose discreetly kicked him.

"I wonder," began Grimm, "because what she achieved with the Dimension Cannon was awfully advanced for a shop girl. No offense, Ms. Tyler, I know you're much more than that, I'm just making a point," he added kindly.

"No offense taken, sir. But I struggled to learn what I needed to in order to build it."

"Yes, but I have to wonder if you would have been able to do so at all if you hadn't once consumed that oil. I wonder if it does indeed have lingering benefits. Imagine if it did, what we could accomplish with the human race. We might be able to heal mental deficiencies..."

"Or make them much worse!" Jon cut in. "Krillitane oil enhances what is already there, there's no telling if it might also make insane people even more so, for that matter. Imagine brilliant psychopaths everywhere..." he shuddered. "No, please forget that whole idea. The human race is developing at the rate it should be, don't try to play God. Trust me, you aren't up to the job."

"I wouldn't dream of trying such a project on my own, Doctor, believe me!" Grimm declared harshly. "At any rate, we're a bit off-track here. How should we proceed to track these creatures down prevent them from accomplishing their goal? Especially in light of them already having infiltrated Torchwood, and who knows what else?"

Jon rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully as he replied, "I think the best way to approach this is to let them try to do what they came here for."

"You mean let them continue to experiment on your wife and daughter?" Grimm exploded, aghast at the idea.

"NO!" exclaimed Rose, although whether she meant that wasn't what Jon meant, or that she wouldn't allow herself and her daughter to continue in the Krillitane experiment, was unclear.

"Please just hold on a moment, both of you!" Jon looked back and forth between them in exasperation. "No, I don't want Rose and Arianna to continue in their experiment. But I don't think we can move _against_ them just yet, we don't know enough of their plan to do so. But, " he paused for effect, and Rose and Grimm both leaned toward him, "we _can_ force their hand. In order to do that, we have to go on as if we have no inkling of Janice Finch's involvement, but we'll have to move up our launch date. They're not going to want to let us get away, so they'll have to make their move. And then," he paused again for effect and pronounced triumphantly, "we'll HAVE them!"

The three of them continued for another 2 hours, hammering out the details of the plan. Jon and Rose left the Space Marshal's office and went straight to Pete to bring him up to date on the plan. It was agreed that only the four of them - Jon, Rose, Pete, and Grimm - would know exactly what was really going on, everyone else would be taking part in what they were told was going to be a training exercise with the small fleet.

* * *

Rose took the rest of her vacation, ostensibly to prepare for the family's mission to leave Earth and search for the Shadow Proclamation in this universe. Since Rose wasn't working, Sally Campbell, the nanny for Tony and Arianna (and who Rose and Jon suspected to be a Krillitane, as who else could be giving the oil to Arianna?) was dismissed with a month's pay and an excellent letter of reference.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tyler, and please inform your daughter-in-law that if she should need anyone to watch Arianna for any reason before they leave, please call me, here is my card." Sally turned stiffly and left the Tyler mansion.

Jackie let out a breath and called Rose.

"Well, I can't really say I'm sorry to see her go, luv. She certainly did her job well enough, I can't complain there, but there was just something so... cold... about her. Weird that, she didn't seem so cold when we interviewed her, did she?"

Rose kept her voice carefully controlled, despite the chill that ran up her spine. "No, Mum, she didn't, she seemed like a very nice lady. I gotta go, Mum, I'll call you back." She snapped the phone shut. Arianna was with Martha Jones, and Rose was wearing a wig that was close to her natural shade and dark glasses, and was sitting just down the street from the mansion in a nondescript auto, watching Sally Campbell as she climbed into her vehicle and left the mansion. Rose carefully pulled out and remained a discreet distance behind her, noting where Sally parked and watching her walk into a building. Rose frowned. Why would Sally leave her car parked in a metered space to walk into a bus terminal when her flat was just a few blocks away?

Rose called Jon and reported what she had seen.

Sally Campbell never returned to her flat, her auto was ticketed and towed, and she was never seen again.


	7. Chapter 6

ID Chapter 6

Things were rushed around the Torchwood Insitute. Every ship in the small fleet, including Jon and Rose's ship "Voyager", was inspected thoroughly, tested in flight, then inspected again. This all was in preparation for their departure. The fleet would be taking off on a test mission, then Voyager would be leaving. Or so everyone was told.

Rose felt more alive than she had in years. Not that she hadn't been happy, she had the man she loved, their incredible daughter, her Mum's family, a challenging career where she made a difference, everything she could ask for... except the stars. And now, she would soon live amongst them again, and then there were the Krillitanes.

The effect that the new danger had on her was not lost on Jon. It was just like old times - but better. Neither of them doubted that they would defeat the Krillitanes, their only concern was Arianna's safety. But they had a plan for that. Jon had been working on a special modification to their living quarters.

It was the night before departure. They had had dinner at Pete and Jackie's. It had been bittersweet. While jovial, there had been an underlying current of tension. Jackie did her best to be cheerful, but it was obvious she was worried. But Rose, on the other hand, had difficulty containing her exhilaration. Arianna chattered non-stop to Tony about all the places she wanted to go, and Tony wished he were going, too. Jon and Pete were studiously upbeat. At last it was time to go home and get what little sleep they could before the big day. Jackie held Rose tightly, blinking back tears.

"You sure you've got everythin'? You got enough stuff to keep Ari occupied? You gonna have enough food..."

"Mum, it's alright, everything's packed, we're good to go!" Rose assured her mum, hugging her back, knowing nothing she could say would make her mum feel better. She hated doing this to her again, but she had to get her daughter to a safe environment where her brilliance would be encourage and cultivated instead of being a cause for ostracism - or worse.

"Jackie, I promise I'll take care of them." Jon embraced them both, and the three of them stood, silent except for Jackie's muffled sobs. Then, Jackie sniffed, wiped her eyes, squared her shoulders, and stood tall - well, as tall as she could.

"Alright then, you'd best be off. Get some rest, you'll need it tomorrow."

"You'll see us off, yeah?" Rose asked.

"Wild horses couldn't keep us away, could they, Pete?" Jackie smiled bravely at her husband, who slipped his arm around her and replied, "We'll be there. Take care."

The drive home was quiet, even Arianna was uncharacteristically silent. When they arrived home and got out of the car, they stood for a moment, looking at the huge old house that had been their home for almost four and a half years. Arianna was holding one of Rose's hands, Jon walked around and took the other.

"It's really happening, isn't it? We're finally leavin'."

"Yep-p."

She looked at the house. "I'm gonna miss this place."

"Weell... it'll still be here when we come to visit. Who knows, we might retire here."

"Retire? _Us_?!" Rose's laughter filled the night air. "I just don't see that happenin'. We'll be travelin' 'til the day we die."

"Probably." Jon admitted. "Shall we try to get some sleep? Big day tomorrow, launch, Krillitanes, averting world domination, you know..."

"Life as usual." Rose grinned.

Neither of them slept much that night. They'd been so busy preparing for this event that they'd somewhat neglected each other. That night they made up for lost time, making love slowly and exquisitely, and holding each other and having pillow talk until nearly dawn, when they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

When the alarm went off later that morning, they groaned. Jon reached over and slapped it off, laughing.

"Well at least you won't have that going off every morning now," came a small voice.

"Arianna, what have we told you about sneaking in on us when we're in bed?"

Jon rolled over and looked at her sternly, careful to stay under the duvet. Arianna stood there, completely dressed and ready to go.

"You told me not to come in while you're sleeping. The alarm went off, so you're not sleeping!"

Rose propped herself up on an elbow. "Well, would Your Highness please leave so we can get dressed?"

Arianna rolled her eyes. "It's not like I've never seen you two naked before. I see you sneaking in the bathroom all the time."

"Enough - please wait in the kitchen for us!"

Arianna sighed and obendiently left.

Both of them giggled while they dressed.

"Once we get our TARDIS grown, we'll finally have some privacy," Jon promised.

"Can't wait!" Rose grinned.

As they drove to the launch pad, they saw the fleet taking off.

"There they go," Jon mused, "the Human Race, off into space, starting a journey that will last until the end of Time."

"Really? To the end of Time?"

"Yep-p. Been there." He flashed her a grin.

They parked the car, and the three of them entered the building and were ushered to the prep area, where they donned their flight suits and waited. Pete and Jackie arrived, and walked them out to the vehicle that would take them to their ship. All their luggage and supplies had been loaded the prvious day, the ship was fueled for takeoff, there was nothing more to be done except say their goodbyes.

Jackie was more restrained than she had been the previous night. "You'll call me every week, won't you? I want to talk to my granddaughter, too! And you," she said, addressing Arianna, "make sure you listen to your mummy, and don't get into too much trouble!"

"I won't, Grandmamma." Arianna promised very seriously, "and you take care of Grandpapa for me."

"I will," Jackie promised, hugging her granddaughter.

Pete and Jon shook hands, hugs were exchanged all around, then they were off to the ship.


	8. Chapter 7

ID Chapter 7

Once strapped into their seats, Jon and Rose went down their pre-flight checklist, checked in with the tower, and started the engines while Arianna squirmed impatiently. After ascertaining that everything was go and radioing the tower again, they were finally instructed to take off. As Jon ramped up the thrusters Arianna was hard-pressed not to squeal with delight, but she kept it bottled up inside, she knew this was not the time. Jon punched the throttle and they lifted off. Arianna could stand it no longer, and her parents joined her in whooping in exhileration. Steadily they rose through the air, and as the Earth grew smaller beneath them and they reached a safe altitude, Jon pointed Voyager's nose to the sky and engaged the engines fully, and they roared out of the atmosphere and into space.

At about a thousand miles away from earth, with the planet still looming hugely behind them, Jon and Rose removed their helmets and gloves and Rose turned her seat so she could help Arianna off with hers.

"Now it's not safe to get up yet, but we can talk better now, yeah?" She smiled at her daughter's excited expression. There wasn't a lot that truly amazed her little girl, and she savored the excitement in Arianna's eyes.

"Will it always be this much fun, Mummy?"

"It always is for me!" she assured her.

"Just look, Arianna," Jon gestured dramatically, "all this space out here, all this universe, and hardly any of it really has been explored by humans. It's all ahead of us, just waiting to be seen and heard and smelled and tasted... you're part of history now!"

"So when will we meet the Krillitanes?" Arianna asked.

Her parent's expressions darkened a bit and Jon answered, "Weeelll... they'll be waiting for us to get quite a bit further, so thet Earth's sensors can't track us in a timely fashion, and then they'll act. So once we're a few hundred thousand miles along, which won't be long now, we'll get up and make sure you know what to do when we hear from them, OK?"

"OK!"

True to his word, when they had traveled just beyond the moon, Jon verified they were on course and left the controls and he and Rose unbuckled themselves, then Arianna.

"We're going along slowly, coming close to every planet that we can on the way out, getting a really good look at them," he explained. "It'll look like we're investigating them, but really we're just biding our time until the fleet can get waaayyy ahead of us and hide out in an asteroid field between here and the Gliese 581 system. From there they'll monitor us as best they can, as well as any other ships that come through. When the Krillitanes do make contact with us, you go into hiding. You know where?"

"Yep-p!" Arianna assured him confidently.

"Ok darling, show us!" ordered Rose, and Arianna ran off to the ship's living quarters, looking behind her to make sure they were following. Opening a storage space she walked in, pressed on the wall, and an opening appeared. It was a box, adapted from the transdimensional delivery box that the Doctor had sent through one of the small cracks in the wall between the universes. That box had been bigger on the inside, and John had used scrap alien tech he picked up at Torchwood, plus a drop of the contents of the precious vial that the box had contained - among other things - to turn the box into another small ship within Voyager, undetectable to anyone who didn't know it was there - or who didn't have a properly calibrated sonic screwdriver. It was a lot like a TARDIS, except that it couldn't travel through time, and its ability to travel through space was limited - it wasn't much more than an undetectable, and virtually indestructable, life capsule.

"Now hopefully we'll be right behind you. But if we aren't, what do you do?" Rose asked firmly.

"Stay put. Never leave the capsule." Arianna replied dutifully, "And if they destroy Voyager, or go away and you don't come for me within five and a half hours, I'm to put in the coordinates for the Lupus constellation, find the wormhole, and contact the Doctor with your cell phone."

"Right!" Rose picked up her daughter and squeezed her tightly. She had to keep reminding herself that Arianna would have been no safer on Earth. At least - hopefully - they were taking the Krillitanes away from the planet by putting themselves at risk.

"And where is the cell phone?" Jon asked Arianna.

"In the console of the capsule." Jon had installed it there in its own socket so it would not be misplaced.

"Alright then, that's all setlled, what say we get something to eat? Space travel always makes me hungry!" Jon teased.

"Everything makes you hungry, Daddy!"


	9. Chapter 8

IDChapter8

They wandered on like this, through the solar system, for several days. Each planet brought on reduced speed, maneuvering, and a good look. The analysis was sent back to Earth and Arianna got an excellent lesson in Physics, Chemistry, and Astronomy, plus whatever odd assortment of facts that Jon thought appropriate. Presently they had left the solar system behind and were past the asteroid belt where the Earth fleet was hiding, observing them. Ahead they could detect a comet, and Jon was scanning its tail for alien tech, it seemed a likely place for the Krillitanes to be hiding out in.

Rose sat back and drank it all in. Jon was the Doctor, more and more every day. He'd even taken to wearing his old suit again. While she missed the "Donna" in him, she came to realise that that part of him would never be lost, it was simply integrated into the whole of him, much like how the new Doctor, in that other universe, was the whole of his former selves - and then some, she was sure. Donna would love having that influence on the both of them.

She also took notice of the change in herself. She, too, was more like the Doctor. It was as if the more thime they spent together, the more things they did together, the more alike they became. She wondered about that often. She loved the changes, her increased ability to reason things out, to see patterns where previously she'd seen nothing but nonsense, and her ability to anticipate what was to come. She also hated them. They scared her. She thought back to that day that her mother had wondered aloud about what her daughter would become someday, and had said she feared she would not recognise her.

Was this what was happening to her? Was she losing herself?

She knew that if it were her Mum here saying these things to her, that she would admonish her and assure her that she was becoming her true self, or rather the best self she could ever become.

But was that truly so?

Jon also saw the changes that were happening to both of them, and also saw, thanks to his Time Lord brain, what direction they were heading. It filled him with both joy and trepidation. Joy that they seemed to be evolving, trepidation as to what was causing it, and therefore what might be controlling and using it. The one thing he feared above all else was that they would be used somehow for evil. This he could not allow, under any circumstances.

He thought of the Guardians, and wondered if they could be manipulating things, even in this univese. He supposed they were universally transcendent, and if that were true they definitely could be the culprits.

It could even be just the Bad Wolf. He grinned at his thought. _Just_ the Bad Wolf? The Bad Wolf had annihilated the Daleks and made Jack immortal. _Just_ the Bad Wolf, indeed!

"Hey you." He started a bit and looked over at Rose in the copilot seat. "Penny for your thoughts," she offered with a smile.

"I was just thinking about the Bad Wolf, and when it will make its next appearance."

"Wish I knew," Rose admitted, frowning a bit. "I'm torn between wishing I knew how to call it up, and hoping it never surfaces again."

Jon nodded, understanding. Rose now appreciated that that kind of power was not to be used lightly, if ever, and for that he was glad. She'd come a long way from that innocent young girl who had looked into the heart of the TARDIS, risking her very life to save him, not knowing what the consequences might be.

At just that moment, something changed around them.

"Jon, something's happening," Rose said, getting up from her seat even as he leaned forward and started scanning their surroundings with various instruments on the control panel in front of him.

"Yes, I feel it, too. The timelines are converging around us. Get Arianna in the lifepod, I'll be right behind you!"

Rose ran back towards the bunks, even as she heard Arianna calling for her. Her little girl must have sensed it too, she thought. She scooped Arianna up and ran to the hidden pod, depositing her in it.

"I'll be right back!" she promised, "You know what to do!"

Arianna nodded soberly and began strapping herself into her seat, as Rose ran back to see what was happening. The plan was that she and Jon would join their daughter in the pod, and the Krillitanes would find what appeared to be an empty ship. She ran into the cabin to find it empty.

"Jon?... JON!!!"

Not hearing an answer, she turned to run back to the pod, only to find herself face-to-face with three Krillitanes, and she felt something like an electric current envelop her before she passed out.


	10. Chapter 9

IDChapter9

When Rose came to, she felt like she'd been run over by a tram. Her head pounded, distantly she heard Jon calling her name. She reached out for him, only to find she was bound by restraints. She was abruptly (and painfully) yanked to her feet. Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked, trying to clear her sight. As her surroundings came into focus, she saw that they were in a room and surrounded by Krillitanes, most of whom were in their natural form. Two of them wore their human personas, and those were Janice Finch and Sally Campbell. They eyed her triumphantly.

"Have they been checked thoroughly for weapons?" Janice asked their captors.

"Yes, Mother Jan'Nes, and they have been disarmed. Their weapons have been secured."

"Then remove their restaints, but keep your weapons on them."

Once their restraints were removed Jon took Rose's hand reassuringly.

"Ah, Janice," he schmoozed, "So good to see you again. You're looking well. Tell me, how did you come to be in this part of the galaxy?"

Janice smiled dryly at him. "That's not for you to know, Doctor. Tell me, where is your daughter?"

"Oh, Arianna you mean? Well... that's a bit of a story there, you know, space travel not being the safest occupation to begin with and all that, so Rose and I decided to leave her with her grandparents for awhile, didn't we, Rose my dear?" He gave Rose a brilliant smile, and she returned it as best her aching head would allow her. Something somehow just didn't feel right.

"I saw you board the ship with her!" Janice hissed. "Don't lie to me, Doctor, you won't enjoy the consequences one bit!"

Jon cocked his head at Janice. "Really?" He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Are you sure about that? Maybe that's what we wanted you to see. If she really was on board with us, wouldn't you have found her by now? I'm sure you searched our ship thoroughly."

He waited, staring Janice in the eye. The first one to look away would lose, he knew.

Finally Janice looked at their captors. "Go search the ship again," she spat. "Tear it apart if you have to, but find that child!" She looked at Jon and Rose. "If you're lying, you'll pay - dearly - for putting me to so much trouble." She stood close to Rose, close enough to kiss her if she'd wanted. She stroked Rose's face lightly, tracing her lips slowly with her fingers. "It would be such a shame to scar this pretty face," she cooed, licking her own lips. "You're so pretty, I could just _eat_ you."

Jon cleared his throat. "Really, I agree with you there, but there's something I've been wondering, if you might enlighten me?"

Janice stepped back from Rose reluctantly and looked balefully at Jon. "What would that be, Doctor?"

"Your wonderful, unique ability to evolve at will. What a fantastic thing to be able to do! I've always admired that about your kind, but how do you do it? I mean, I know your oil gives you the ability, but how exactly? Does it take a long time? Does it hurt? Does..."

Janice interrupted him. "Why should I tell you that, Doctor? I know you well enough to know that knowledge is your weapon of choice. Why should I give you that information?"

Jon burst into laughter, giving a discreet sideways glance at Rose, and she joined him. Together they encouraged a joint belly laugh, though Rose had no idea why.

Janice was not amused. "Enough of that!" She slapped Jon across the face.

"OUCH! Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that, here we are, totally at your mercy, surrounded as it were, with no way of escaping, and you're actually worried that I might use _your words_ against you? Really? Blimey! How? With whom? I mean, here I am, I haven't really done a blessed thing in this universe, yet I've apparently got one amazing reputation! It's just really very funny!"

With that he and Rose barely suppressed their giggles, and even some of the surrounding Krillitanes had to look away and fiddle with their weapons to avoid smiling, and thus incurring the wrath of their leader.

"I don't have time for this," Janice said acidly. She looked at Sally. "Keep them here under observation, Daughter Sol'Le. I have a communication to take care of."

"Yes, Mother."

As Janice left Sally took her place in front of them, smugly observing them.

"Um, Sally," Rose said, "Seriously, how _do_ you lot do that? It is pretty amazing, at least by our race's standards. Are there other species out there who can also do it?"

"No, we are the _only_ race who have the intellect necessary to acheive conscious evolution. In order to do it, we have to study closely the race that has the characteristic we desire, in order that we may incorporate it in a way that will work with our current physiology. We then have to go into a deep meditative state and change our genetic makeup. Once we have a male and a female of our race who have undergone the genetic change, they have to reproduce and their offspring will be born with the new characteristic."

"Oh, so you can't just - well, become human, say - on a whim?"

"No," Sally laughed, "We can, however, adopt any species' form temporarily through morphic illusion, but that is a fairly easy trick, quite a few other races can do that."

"So your human form is really just an illusion then?"

"Yes, one we can drop and say, fly through the sewers pretty much at will. Handy little trick for evading Torchwood pursuers." She smiled at Rose.

Janice walked back into the room, accompanied by two assistants. "Enough small-talk, it's time to get this project underway. Administer the doses," she instructed them. As the Krillitane guards grasped them and held them, the assistants took vials of oil and held them up to Jon and Rose's lips.

"It's just Krillitane oil," Janice assured them. You can take it the easy way, or the hard way. But you will take it."

Jon and Rose's eyes met, and he nodded to her. They obediently drank the oil. It was pretty much tastless, no wonder it was so easily disguised, Rose thought.

"Good!" Janice smiled a genuine smile. "Now put them in their quarters!" she barked at the guards. Then, looking at Rose, "I'll see you later."

Jon and Rose were put into a cell with basic hygiene facilities and two shelves that could be used as bunks. "Well, what do we do now?" she asked him.

"See how the oil affects us, I guess. That must have been a whopping dose they gave us, considering they've only been dosing your coffee previously."

"What do you think it will do to us?" she asked, worried. She couldn't ask the question that was really on her mind, knowing they were undoubtably being monitored, but she desperately wished she knew what was going on back at their ship. Just then, her daughter's voice came to her, clear as a bell.

"_Don't worry, Mummy, I'm fine. They don't know I'm here, and I'm safe._" Rose gasped, and her eyes widened, but she couldn't say anything. She looked intently into Jon's eyes, and he nodded almost imperceptibly, and casually threw his arm around her and touched his head to hers, as if in comfort, as he reached into her mind with his and saw their daughter there.

"_Good girl, Arianna, stay put and we'll be there for you shortly._"

"_Jon, what's happening? I mean, this is fantastic, is it real?_"

"_Oh yes, it's real! We're in each other's heads. We can communicate without the Krillitanes knowing."_

_"But how is this possible?"_

_"I've always had this ability, as has Arianna, but I suspect you've developed it as a result of the oil. That, and the shock they gave you. Remember what Davros' shock did to Donna?"_

_"Will I wind up like her? Will you have to take it away from me?"_

_"No, what happened to her was very sudden. You've had time to evolve, with the help of the oil. All the ingredients were there, Rose. You learned of my genetics, you've probably always wanted deep down to be like me, so that you could relate to me better. Your desires, knowledge, and the oil gave you the ability to adapt."_

_"But the Krillitanes have to reporduce to make the changes manifest. How is this possible?"_

_"You're human, well actually, more like Gallifreyan now, but anyway, just because that's how it works with them, it's no guarantee that that's how it will work with you. It explains a lot about Arianna, too. All children want to grow up fast, so that's what she's doing. Brilliant!"_

Aloud he said, "Don't worry, we'll think of something."


	11. Chapter 10

IDChapter10

_Author's note: The tune referred to in this chapter is 'The Great Gig In The Sky'._

Rose and Jon's peace was soon interrupted. Janice strode into the security holding area with two of her guards. She didn't look happy as she eyed them maliciously.

"We've searched your ship again, where is she?!" she demanded of them.

"Where is who?" asked Jon innocently.

"Don't mock me, Doctor!" Janice said icily. "She was seen boarding with you. WHERE IS SHE?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about. Do you, Rose?"

Rose shook her head.

"Doctor, allow me to explain myself, so there is no misunderstanding. We wish to solve the Skasis Paradigm. However, we have difficulty thinking in the abstract..."

"In other words, you have no imagination." Jon surmised.

Janice shot him a look that chilled his blood. She went on, "Children have the best ability to use their imaginations, to think in the abstract. Originally, we were going to take over a school. Then you and Rose arrived on this planet, and we reconsidered our plan. With your Time Lord brain and Rose's unique abilities, we felt we could arrive at our goal sooner. Your daughter was icing on the cake. She has it all, so to speak, and we _will_ find her, even if it means killing you." She ordered the guards, "Remove them from the cell."

"You know," Jon began conversationally, as the barrier was shut off and they were roughly pulled forward by the guards, "If you do kill us, or even one of us, we won't be able to make any more children - wouldn't more of us help you reach your goal?"

Janice's mouth twitched into a smirk. "Not really, Doctor. After all, if we killed you, for example, we could study your DNA exhaustively and incorporate it into our own. The we could have our own children with your abilities."

"Ah, I see. In fact, that was part of your plan all along then, wasn't it?"

"Eventually. But not yet... first we need to find the child. I'll ask you once more, Doctor, where is she?" The only response she got from them was silence. "Very well." She turned to the communications port on the wall. "Daughter Sol'Le?"

"Yes Mother."

"Destroy their ship."

"_Yes_ Mother." Sally's voice was rich with satisfaction.

Janice stared at Rose, who looked right back at her, but somewhat absently. Although she could sense that the female human's heart rate and blood pressure had risen, it was nowhere near the levels it would be if her offspring were in danger.

"You do seem somewhat upset, Ms. Tyler."

"I do have some items on the ship that have sentimental value to me." Rose replied haughtily.

Rose silently opened her mind to her daughter's. _Arianna, are you still in the pod?_

_Of course, Mummy._

_Are you strapped in your seat?_

_No._

_Get in now, they're going to blow up the ship!_

_Yes Mummy!_

Rose maintained contact with Arianna while she gazed at Janice impassively. Jon discretely squeezed her hand. They heard an explosion and felt the aftershock make the Krillitane ship tremble.

_Arianna, is everything OK?_

_Yes Mummy, I'm fine._

_Good! Stay put!_

Janice gazed at the two of them, while they were upset, it still was not of the magnitude of emotion it would have been had their child been in danger. She took note of their linked hands.

"Alright, I believe you. Your daughter was not on the ship. So where _is_ she?" she demanded icilly.

Jon and Rose remained resolutely silent.

"Well, my dear Ms. Tyler," Janice said with a malicious smile, "I may not be able to harm your daughter, but I _can_ harm _someone else_ near and dear to you." She gestured to one of the guards. "Take him over there and leave him." The guard dragged Jon to the opposite side of the room and left him standing there. Rose had a sickening feeling start to burn in the pit of her stomach.

Janice took the guard's weapon and showed it to Rose. "This is the standard setting, which we used on you previously. It only stuns the victim. We like our prey alive." She looked at Rose appraisingly. Yes, she understood where she was going with this. Good. She allowed a moment for the fear to really sink in. "This setting," she rolled the control with her thumb until it could go no further, "Vaporizes the victim. Effective, but not very satisfying." She then rolled it back several clicks. "This setting," she said slowly, drawing each syllable out for effect, "burns a hole right through the victim, but a well-placed shot will not kill - at least not right away - but allows the victim to feel the maximum amount of pain, making them wish they _were_ dead." She handed the weapon back to the guard. "Once more, Ms. Tyler, _**where is your daughter?!**_"

Janice's methods were indeed working on Rose. Besides the burning ball of fear in her stomach, she was feeling light-headed and tingly all over. She had felt this way once before, but couldn't remember when, and pushed the thought to the back of her mind. What was she to do? She had no doubt that Janice would carry out her threat. Her mouth went dry and her heart pounded in her chest.

"Rose," Jon said, "Trust me. Do nothing."

"Shut up!" Janice ordered. Looking at Rose, "Well?"

Rose stood, silently, petrified. No matter what she did, it would be wrong. What could she do? What would the Doctor do? She stared at Janice mutely.

"Very well." Janice looked at the guard. "Shoot him in the stomach."

Rose heard the blast, saw Jon crumple to the ground, his mouth gaping open in a soundless scream of agony. _"NOoooooooooo.....!!!!"_ She screamed at the top of her lungs, not noticing the Krillitanes drop everything and clap their hands over their ears as she rushed forward, free of the guard's grip, and ran to her prone husband. Kneeling over him, she pulled him to her and held him close, weeping hysterically. She didn't notice that she had started to glow, that her tears were raining down upon Jon in a golden shower and disappering into him.

_"Rose," _he whispered, _"trust me."_

_"I do, I do trust you, Jon. What do I do?"_ she whispered back.

_"Sing me that Gallifreyan tune, the one without words."_

_"You mean the Pink Floyd one?"_

_"Yeah, that's the one, lovely fellows, them..." _his voice trailed away as he gasped for breath.

Rose began the mournful wail, her voice cracking with grief, as she heard Arianna's voice join hers in her mind. Her golden tears rained down and soaked into Jon as he grew still.

_"Must concentrate..."_ she heard him whisper. His breathing became slower, softer, then stopped.

_"**JON! Noooo!!!!**" _ She gently laid his lifeless body down, kissed him one last time, then stood and turned to face her tormentors. Her body basked in bright golden light, her eyes blazed in golden fury, and a snarl eminated from her chest. One of the gurads had the presense of mind to shoot her, and she blacked out. As she fell to the ground, unconscious, the light faded away.

Janice walked over to her and poked at her with a foot. "That certainly was an amazing display," she said to herself. Then, to the guards, "Put Ms. Tyler back in her cell. Take _that_," pointing to Jon's body, "back to the lab. Once they've removed the important parts, take the rest to the galley. We'll have a decent meal for a change tonight."


	12. Chapter 11

IDChapter11

As Jon and Rose had been sitting together in their cell, Jon's mind had been working overtime. If the Krillitanes could concentrate and change their own DNA, then why couldn't he? Thanks to the Krillitanes' arrogance in assuming they would get what they wanted - namely Arianna - from him, they had gone ahead and given him a whopping dose of Krillitane oil in order to increase his brain capacity. Fortunately, they were unaware of his own exhaustive knowledge of his own DNA, Time Lord anatomy and function, and the sheer magnitude of what his own brain was capable of. He quickly went to work, concentrating on reverting his DNA mostly back to pure Time Lord DNA, developing a respiratory bypass, and a second heart, in that order. He had made tremendous progress on the first, some on the second, and none on the third when Janice and her guards came for them. Having Arianna and Rose's minds linked to his own had helped. He had to break off the connections when they dragged them out of the cell, for he had a pretty good idea of what was to come, and he couldn't take the chance of harming either one of them if he should die with their minds linked to his. He put all his concentration on developing his respiratory bypass, hoping to at least be able to fake death well enough to fool the Krillitanes into leaving him for dead. as it happened, it worked, a little too well in fact, he also convinced his poor Rose, too. He couldn't risk reaching into her mind to tell her he wasn't really dead, he needed to completely concentrate on developing the necessary organs for regeneration or soon he wouldn't be 'just faking' his own death. As soon as his respiratory bypass kicked in, he concentrated on a second heart. Wonder of wonders, he could feel it growing, as well as something else. A familiar tingling, distant but definitely there, started at the site of his wound. _Rassillon, _he thought, _I can feel regenerative energy already, where did it come from? _No matter, he was being dragged off somewhere while Rose was being dragged back to the cell, unconscious from being stunned. He was hoisted up on something cold, and left there. He listened carefully as the door closed, and when he'd heard nothing for a few moments, dared to breathe, then open his eyes. His vision was still blurry, but he saw nothing moving, heard no evidence of any other presence, and so blinked several times and turned his head and looked around. He was indeed alone, in some sort of laboratory, on a table. There were alot of tubes, machinery, and cannisters about. He felt his wound through his charred clothing, and was somewhat surprised to find it was healing quickly. The tingling was spreading, and his hands were faintly yellowish. He sighed, knowing - but not really knowing - what was coming. He'd deliberately avoided the genetic code that changed his form upon regeneration. He had no idea if it would really work, or if he might wind up some poor, half-generated mutant freak, but apparently he was about to find out. He got up off the table, and took a deep breath and relaxed, willing it to happen.

Rose opened her eyes, disoriented from the stun. She felt for Jon and could not find him. _Please let it have been a really bad dream, _she prayed. She looked around, and he wasn't there in the cell with her, nor was he lying outside in the security chamber. There was no evidence, other than her memory and the pounding headache, that anything had happened. She sat up slowly and gingerly, and took deep breaths, willing herself to recover and remain calm. She reached out for her daughter's mind, and heard her precious little one sobbing hysterically. _It's alright Sweetie, Mummy's here,_ she thought out to her.

_Mummy?! You're alive? I thought you died, too! _

Arianna's mind leaped into Rose's and she smiled in spite of everything. _I'm alright, Sweetie. I'll come for you soon. First there's something I need to take care of. Stay where you are, OK? Promise?_

_I promise, but hurry. I need you._

Rose almost broke down at those thoughts, but steeled herself. There would be plenty of time for grief later, she had a husband to avenge. At this thought, she felt energy surge into her veins like electricity, she took several calming breaths to cool and control it. Revenge was indeed a dish best served cold, she reminded herself, it wouldn't do to be irrational and make mistakes. She needed to get this right. She stood up slowly, putting a hand out against the wall to steady herself. She let her head clear, and then walked slowly up to the security barrier and looked directly at a panel across the chamber that she was sure was hiding a surveillance device.

"OK, I've had enough. You win. I'll tell you where my daughter is. Just let me see my husband one last time."

Nothing happened for a few minutes, but Rose stood still and silent, staring at the panel. Eventually she heard a swish of a door, and Janice and two guards walked in, with weapons aimed at her. Janice smiled too sweetly at her.

"Ms. Tyler, I'm so glad you finally came around to seeing things our way. Now if you'll just stand back, we'll take down the barrier and secure you."

Rose smiled too sweetly back at her and obediently stepped back. She could feel the energy building in her, and had to think of other things, calming things, to keep it at bay until she could use it. She had no idea what she was capable of, but she was certain she was capable of somethig awfully destructive, and she was going to find out, and so were the Krillitanes, much to their detriment, she was sure.

As the barrier turned off, what sounded like a muffled explosion came from somewhere. Rose took advantage of the distraction this provided as the Krillitanes looked about in alarm. She charged one of the guards and ripped his weapon from him, firing as she did so. He fell to the deck stunned as she turned and fired upon the second, with the same results. Janice was running for the door, Rose caught her handily and grabbed her in a choke hold around the throat with one hand, shoving her up against the wall, while keeping her weapon pressed into her with the other. Rose was glowing with golden fire and her eyes shone brightly as she looked into Janice's eyes and saw into her very soul. She saw a persecuted pair of Krillitanes fleeing their home planet and finding refuge on Pete's World. She saw them build their family with the blood of their human victims. She saw that cruelty was part of their nature. She was about to kill Janice when she heard Jon's voice calling to her,

"Rose! Don't do it! Let her go!"

With Janice's throat still firmly in her grasp and her weapon firmly planted against her chest, Rose took her eyes off of Janice and looked at Jon, who had run into the room with a contraption strapped to his back that looked suspiciously like a pesticide sprayer.

"You wish me to release this animal, Time Lord?" She asked in a voice that was not quite her own. Jon recognized it from when Rose had taken the Time Vortex into herself to save his ninth self from the Daleks.

"Yes, help me put them all in the cell. They won't hurt anyone there. We need to leave."

"Very well," Rose said, and lifted Janice by her throat, carried her across the room and threw her in the cell, and watched as Jon dragged the two guards in and turned on the barrier.

"Right then, come on, we've got to get out of here, this ship's going to blow!"

Rose followed him, still glowing, as he ran to the bridge.

"Everyone ran back to fight the fire, we've got to teleport back to the escape pod and get out of here. The fleet will be here soon, and we don't want to be aboard when they get here," he exclaimed. The fleet had been given orders to stay in the asteroid belt and observe, and only attack if Jon or Rose called them for help, if they saw something terribly amiss, or if the Krillitanes tried to leave with them. Why they didn't attack when Voyager was blown up was troubling him, but they'd sort that out soon enough. He ran to the teleport and directed Rose into it, and paused, astounded, staring at the screen. "They never destroyed Voyager! They only pretended to! _Brilliant!_" He quickly set the coordinates and jumped in the teleport with Rose and shut the door. Within moments they were back on their ship, and Jon shed his sprayer and leaped to his seat, manuvering Voyager away and toward the asteroid belt where the fleet had been hiding and observing, just as more explosions ripped through the Krillitane ship. He switched a viewer on so they could observe the destruction of the ship.

"What did you do?" asked Rose, Still glowing, her voice still not quite her own.

Jon shrugged. "Just hooked their fire sprinkler systm up to a vat of their own oil. In the end, their greed was their own undoing."

He stood up and walked over to her. "To whom am I speaking?" he asked.

"I am the Bad Wolf."

"But I took you out of Rose."

"I allowed you to remove most of my energy from her, the amount that was killing her. A small amount of me remained."

"For what reason?" Jon demanded. "Usually you kill or punish anyone who looks upon you!"

"Because her motives were pure. She is the first being who ever looked into me with no thought for herself. I wanted to know her better, and to reward her for her sacrifice."

Jon thought about this for a moment. "So," he asked, "how exactly did you reward her? Besides by allowing her to set events leading to my creation in motion?"

Rose smiled. "I did many things to enable her to have the life she wanted. Now I must retire, as she is weary, and wishes to see her daughter. Walk in Eternity, Time Lord. I will speak with you again, someday."

With this the glow left Rose and she sank gracefully into Jon's waiting arms. "_Rose,_" he whispered in her ear.

"_Jon!_" she whispered back, clutching him fiercely for a moment, then releasing him. "We have to tell Arianna, she thinks you're dead!"

"Just a moment." He closed his eyes and tickled his daughter's mind. They momentarily heard a squeal and a ruckus in the aft section of the ship, then the thunder of little feet as Arianna ran as fast as she could and launched herself into her father's arms.

"_Daddy!!!_"

Over Arianna's head Jon met Rose's eyes and mouthed, "_We have to talk._"


	13. Chapter 12

IDChapter12

After the fleet had arrived, and they'd been debriefed, and the fleet had left, and Arianna was tucked in, Jon and Rose sat down in the galley for some tea and a talk.

"Rose," Jon began, "I believe I owe you an apology."

"What on Earth for?" she asked.

Jon took a deep breath. "I think I finally figured out why you don't remember anything from the first time you were the Bad Wolf."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. The reason you don't remember anything is not, as I had originally thought, because you were drunk with a power you could not handle. I thought originally that you acted recklessly. I now know that I was wrong about that. You were not in control at all. You had very little to do with anything. In retrospect, it was extremely silly of me to ever think that you did. How was a simple Earth girl going to control the Time Vortex? What was I thinking?" He shook his head. "I didn't blame you, who wouldn't get a bit carried away with such power? But I was so wrong, you didn't get carried away, you were _abducted_. World of difference there."

She held his gaze steadily. "So what you're saying is, Doctor, that I was - am - _possessed_." Why was Rose calling him Doctor instead of Jon? No matter, but...

"Pretty much, yeah. You see, when you said 'How can I let go of this?' I thought it was you saying 'How can I let go of this power?', when in fact it was Bad Wolf saying 'How can I let go of this feeling?' Which was, the feeling of Life, of living, and breathing, and and loving and hating, and yes, even _dying_. I was _so_ wrong, and now I'm not entirely sure whether Bad Wolf was a blessing or a curse for you."

They were both silent for a few minutes, absorbing this thought.

"So, I guess the question is Doctor, what, if anything, should we do about it?"

He looked into her eyes, those wonderful warm brown eyes, and didn't know what to say. _We'll have to write this moment down somewhere_, he thought. _I truly don't have a clue._

"I don't feel any malice from the Bad Wolf, in fact I feel safe - protected." Rose said thoughtfully. "In fact, I get the feeling that the Bad Wolf loves you as much as I do."

"She did call me 'her' Doctor. Which, naturally, I attributed to you. Now I wonder," Jon took a deep breath, "... I wonder if we should find some way to remove it from you totally."

Rose closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind and touch the power inside of her. She got a feeling of reassurance, but was it coming from Bad Wolf or her own desires? She shook her head. "I don't think I'm in any danger at all." She looked at Jon and saw the concern etched into his features. "Why are you worried now? We've known I had some kind of connection to Bad Wolf for a long time now. What has changed?"

"Well, you have, for a start. Not that, up until today, I didn't love the way you've been maturing and growing in wisdom. But today you had your hand around Janice Finch's neck and were about to kill her before I intervened. The sheer power you were displaying and what you were doing with it is what worries me."

"But she died anyway."

"Yes, but she died as a result of her own greed when the ship exploded. That's a bit different from dying directly by your hand."

"I see." Rose mulled this over. Then she looked into his eyes and challenged him, "You've killed many times. You killed those Krillitanes when you hooked the oil into the sprinkler system. You knew they'd explode when they came in contact with it. Not to mention how many times you've killed the Daleks, and..." here she hesitated, reluctant to go there, but then decided she might as well say it, "... your own people. Don't you think you're being just a bit hypocritical?"

"Yes. I am," he conceded, "because I love you, and I want to spare you the anguish of someday looking back upon your life and seeing so much death."

At this admission her eyes filled with tears and Rose rushed around the table to hold him. "I'm sorry, I was cruel." She sobbed as she hugged him.

"No, you weren't being cruel, you were being honest, and trying to understand me. Never stop being honest with me, Rose Tyler. It's one of the things I love best about you." He stood up and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Now," he said, "I've gotten that off my chest, what's worrying you?"

"What makes you think I'm worried?" she asked, frowning.

"Well, for one thing you're calling me Doctor now. For another, you've got that adorable little crease right here," as he kissed her between her eyebrows.

"Well, you are now, aren't you? You're really not Jon anymore. Jon was warm, you're cool. Jon was half human, you're Gallifreyan now, right? I love you both, " here her breath caught, and she paused to collect herself.

"But you love Jon more?" he asked.

"Not more - just a little differently." She sniffed. "Ever since you opened the fob watch you've been becoming more and more your old self, and I miss Jon's craziness, is all. I miss the Donna in him." She closed her eyes, burying her face in his chest, and held him tightly.

He gently took her chin in his hands and, lifting her face, said, "Look at me."

She opened her eyes, letting the tears spill out, and he gently brushed them away with his thumbs. Then he looked into her eyes. "I'm still here," he smiled. "I promised you I'd always be here, and I am. I'll try to be a little more crazy and a little less serious, then. Right?" As he said this, he ran his finger up her back in the way that was sure to arouse her and she arched her back and laughed delightedly in spite of her tears.

"Yeah, right." She flung her arms around him and kissed him passionately, and he scooped her up in his arms and headed for the bunks.

Afterwards, as she slept in his arms, he thought about the other question he had for her, and how she'd react. He'd see how she felt about about everything after she'd slept. Hopefully she wouldn't misconstrue his idea as a sign of him not being happy with her.


	14. Chapter 13

IDChapter13

The next morning Jon was up before anyone, now that he was Gallifreyan again he really didn't need much sleep. He started coffee and breakfast in the galley, and before long Rose traipsed in carrying a sleepy Arianna, and they all sat down around the counter and munched thoughtfully.

"Where are we off to now, Daddy?" Arianna asked, breaking the silence.

"The Gliese 581 system. I want to see what else is hanging around that planet, hopefully no more Krillitanes, but we should find someone who might be able to shed some light on this universe's Shadow Proclamation, or whatever passes for galactic government here. So, Arianna, what can you tell us about Gliese 581?" He smiled as he asked, knowing how she loved to show off her schooling.

"Gliese 581 is a red dwarf star located aproximately 20.3 light years from Earth in the constellation Libra. The two most interesting features of its system are the two planets, Gliese 581c and Gliese 581d. 581c currently appears to have a runaway greenhouse effect and may not be habitable by humans, but 581d appears to be habitable - by human standards."

"And why do you make the qualification of 'by human standards'?"

"Because other life forms enjoy a broad range of environments that, while not suited to humans, make the definition of 'habitable' much broader that what Earth scientists consider it to be."

"Very good, Arianna." He beamed at her. "What do you think we'll find there?"

"Well... in the other universe you said Gliese 581d was primarily a mining colony, some agriculuture existed but it was mostly to feed the miners and support the space station where the commerce took place. So, if this Gliese 581 system at least roughly parallels the other, we may find several species on the space station who can provide us with the information we're looking for."

"Very good, Sweetie, now since you're finished with breakfast, why don't you go over to your workstation and start today's lessons?" Rose suggested.

"OK Mummy!" Arianna sprung from her seat, and after kissing both her parents, ran off to her lessons.

"You didn't shave this morning." Rose observed.

"I thought I might grow my beard back for you." Jon grinned.

"You don't have to do that for me," she smiled, pleased nonetheless.

"I know," he teased, "but I know how much you like it when I do this," and he walked over behind her seat and rubbed his prickly chin gently up and down the side of her throat.

"Stop it!" She batted him away, laughing as she felt the goosebumps rise, and slid from her seat to turn and embrace him.

"Rose, there's something I wanted to ask you," Jon said softly, deciding this would be as good a time as any to broach the subject that had been on his mind ever since he realised they could use the Krillitane oil themselves.

Rose lifted her chin to look into his eyes and and smiled, "Ask me anything."

Jon took advantage of the chance to kiss her softly, then began.

"Well... I feel like we may be back to square one, so to speak, with our 'forever'. I can regenerate again, and you might be able to, we do know that you can heal very quickly, but we don't know for certain that you can regenerate. I want to spend the rest of my lives with you, Rose Tyler, so I thought you might want to consider using the Krillitane oil one more time, and become fully Gallifreyan, so that we can be sure we have our 'forever'."

Rose hesitated before answering him. Truthfully, those thoughts had occured to her as well, but she had put them aside because she didn't want to think about them. "But what if I do that, and I change? Or what if it doesn't work? How are we going to test it?"

"I can help you control your thought processes and help you filter out the DNA that causes the change. Or not. It's a very useful defense mechanism, you know. Being able to change your appearance so your enemies don't recognize you comes in handy sometimes, especially since regenerations don't always go smoothly. It can buy you some valuable time in a tight situation."

"But you gave that up for me," Rose said somewhat sadly.

"I can always take it back. We've got several gallons of oil in that sprayer." Jon smiled. "It's up to you, Rose Tyler. Think it over. It's too risky to 'test' it, but it's also risky not to try it, and I don't want to take a chance on losing you - ever."

"There's nothing to think about, really. It's what I've always wanted, deep down." Rose thought again about her mum's premonition, years ago, about how she would wind up changed, another person. Then she thought of something else.

"Wait a minute. Didn't you tell me once that your species was sterile?"

"Mostly," he agreed, "that's why we loomed our children. Conceiving and giving birth naturally almost never happened."

"Well, we're going to have to fix that, too. No baby of mine is going to be 'loomed'!" Rose stepped back and placed her hands on her hips for emphasis, looking Jon firmly in the eye.

"I think that can be arranged." He grinned broadly. "When do you want to get started?"

They decided to do it that day. First they sat down with Arianna and explained everything to her. She nodded gravely, understanding the seriousness and complexity of what they were about to do, but also understanding why they wanted to do it.

"Now we'll all be the same!" She was delighted, if a bit apprehensive.

Arianna was then stationed in the cockpit to keep an eye on things and alert them if anything out of the ordinary happened along their route. Jon and Rose went back to the bunk area and sat down together on the edge of their bunk and took each other's hands. Jon had measured out for each of them roughly the same dose of Krillitane oil that had enabled him to alter his DNA. Since he had to establish a link with Rose and telepathically walk her through the procedure, he wanted his own capablities to also be at their maximum. They each took their dose of oil, then sat and waited.

"Concentrate on the timelines for now," Jon instructed Rose. "When they become clear to you, that should be a good indication that the oil took effect."

Rose nodded and closed her eyes, breathing slowly in through her nose and exhaling through her mouth, clearing her mind and singling out her barely-developed sense of timelines. They sat perfectly still like this for several minutes, when suddenly Rose's perception of the lines sharpened and her eyes flew open.

"I can see them!" she exclaimed.

"What do you see, Rose?"

"This was meant to happen," she sighed happily.

"Right then," Jon grinned, "Let's get to it."

He took her face in his hands and leaned forward so that their foreheads met, and they opened their minds to each other. Rose gasped as they did, it was so much more intense than when Jon had shown her his life years ago. It felt so right, so free. A door opened and she went through it, not walking, not floating, but somehow moving. In the 'room' she saw formulas, chemical structures, and DNA strands. She felt Jon guide her to the right ones, and she examined them. She saw into them, and understood what each did, how it worked, and what it had developed from. She realised that in many ways, the strands of DNA looked very much like timelines. She felt Jon's chuckle as he felt her mind grasping the concepts and embracing them. She was awestruck by the magnitude of the universe that was opening inside her own mind. _It's all so beautiful,_ she thought. _It is, _she felt Jon agree, _and this is just the beginning, there's so much more._ She felt his joy at her discoveries, then felt him nudge her into getting to work. She felt her body changing as they worked through the process of adapting her DNA.

When they had finshed, they gently separated their minds and Rose sat back and opened her eyes to what seemed like a new universe. She could see the timelines plainly now. Suddenly, she was able to remember being the Bad Wolf.

"I can see everything, all that is, all that was, all that ever could be." She grinned at Jon. "That's how it's going to be now, and no, it doesn't drive me mad."


	15. Chapter 14

IDChapter14

As their ship made its way to the Gliese 581 system, Jon spent much of his time teaching Rose and Arianna all about the history of Gallifreyan society and being a Time Lord (or in their cases, being Ladies of Time). Looking back, that period of time was probably the happiest ever for the little family. Jon was fully Time Lord, well, except for the few little bits he left out, and he was no longer the last of his species. In fact, it had occurred to both he and Rose that the Krillitane oil might be a way to bring back his species - if they wanted to. The subject of whether or not that would be a good thing to do was debated at length many times over dinner. The prospect of improving upon what Jon thought was an arrogant, judgemental society was exciting, but the possiblity that it could someday all go wrong again was equally intimidating.

Meanwhile, Rose revelled in her new self. She had never felt so alive. Her eyesight was sharper, it was like getting a new high-definition telly, but even more so. Her hearing was more sensitive, and had greater range than before. She could hear the music of space now. Her senses of taste and smell detected nuances that were never there before, and Jon was teaching her how to use them to analyze her environment. She also needed less sleep, but chose to sleep every night anyway just because she enjoyed it.

They all had a constant telepathic link now. It wasn't sharp and clear like when they were deliberately concentrating on each other, or when they joined minds, it was simply a comfortable presence in the back of their consciousness. Jon hadn't really felt this since Romana left, and he had almost forgotten how much he missed it.

Scans of the Gliese 581 system as they aproached it showed that it was indeed very much like its counterpart in the other universe. Movellans operated the mines on Gliese 581d, while Usurians ran the space station and marketed the mines' resources. The Usurians were one of the reasons why Jon wanted to contact the Shadow Proclamation, or whatever galactic government that existed, he knew of their predatory nature and wanted to prevent their contact with humanity. At this point in time, however, he knew the Usurians were not a threat. However, the timelines indicated that their visit here would prove to be a pivotal point in their own timeline. As they approached the system, they were hailed.

"Alien spacecraft, this is the Collector. Who are you and what is your business here?"

"Greetings, Collector. We are unarmed space travelers seeking to rest and refuel," Jon answered.

As they waited for a response, a low hum came over the ship. Glancing about, Rose said, "We're being scanned."

"Indeed we are," Jon agreed, "and they aren't being exactly secretive about it, either."

"Earth Spacecraft Voyager, coordinates for your docking port are being sent. Welcome to the Usurian Mining Colony Space Station 6348.1."

Jon loooked over at Rose, waggling his eyebrows. "Usurian Mining Colony Space Station 6348.1. What a romantic, imaginative name! Just flows off the tongue, that."

Rose rolled her eyes and punched in the coordinates.

As the three of them prepared to step through the docking port and into the station, Jon took Rose's elbow and whispered into her ear, "Whatever you do, don't mention the word 'kelp'. They're very sensitive about their appearance."

As soon as they stepped into the space station, they were greeted by an animated mound of green stuff.

"It looks like kelp!" Arianna announced.

At this, the mound seemed to swell, and it turned an ominous, dark forest green and quivered in apparent rage.

"Yes, _kelp!_" Jon pounced on the word immediately. "One of the _richest_," (he chose this word deliberately), "most _wonderful_ plants in the universe. Back on Earth, it is _highly_ prized. With it, you can grow _giant_ vegetables, restore _life_ to depleted fields, and make _amazing_ medicines! Absolutely the _best_ plant on the planet! That was a _compliment!_ Wasn't it?"

Arianna piped up, "Oh yes! It was! I _love_ kelp! I eat kelp noodles every chance I get!"

Jon and Rose both blanched at that, as the green mound of kelp shook even harder. Then they realised...

...It was laughing.

"Ho, ho ho, hum, hum... a precocious child, you'd better keep a tight leash on that one. Not everyone here would appreciate her. Follow me."

"Uh, - yes," here Rose hesitated, wanting to insert a 'Sir' or Ma'am', but not having a clue, she continued, "Absolutely, we'll do that. Thank you!"

She and Jon met each other's eyes and made a mental note to lecture their daughter at the earliest opportunity about blurting out the first thing that comes to her mind upon just meeting an alien race.

They followed the green mound of kelp to an office where it introduced them to the Collector, another green mound of kelp.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose Tyler, my wife, and Arianna, our daughter. Pleased to meet you. And you are...?"

"The Collector." Silence.

"Yes, we know that, the other Usurian said as much, but that is a position, not a name. Do you have a name?" Jon asked.

"Do you?" the green mound of kelp countered.

"Point taken." Jon admitted. "So, do all travelers get to meet you? I mean, it seems like running this place must be a _huge_ responsibility, what with the galactic economy, all those mines down on the surface, the price of tea in China...?"

"No, unless they are of particular commercial significance, most visitors do not meet me. You were of interest to me because I have never seen a member of your species so far from from their native planet, much less traveling in a primitive craft from another solar system."

"You've met other members of my species?" Jon was taken aback.

"Certainly. We used them in the mines of my first Collectorship on the planet Hell. Their respiratory bypass made them quite effective in mining the helkogen gas there."

"So the Helkans are the same species as I?"

"No. We imported your species from one of the planets in the Kasterborous constellation."

Jon contained his excitement. "I see. What planet exactly did they come from?"

"That is a good question, Doctor, for you see, the planet no longer exists."

"What happened to it?" Rose asked.

"It simply disappeared one day without a trace, and your entire species with it. It is one of the universe's great mysteries. No one can explain it, which is why you are such interesting specimens. How did you survive? Are there more of you?"

Jon and Rose's eyes met. This was the pivotal point. What they said next was of critical importance. Being a commercial race, the Usurians looked to profit from anything and everything they could, the slave trade being one of their major commodities. Jon chose his next words very carefully.

"We didn't 'survive'." Jon began, "We're not exactly from around here. We're from a technologically advanced planet in another universe. We discovered a way to travel between universes, and we were sent to this one to scout it out and report back to our home universe as to whether there were any species here that were a potential threat to our universe. We are also looking for trading partners, we have advanced technologies that could be quite valuable to the right people."

"I saw no evidence of advanced technologies when I scanned your craft."

"Of course not," Jon admonished him, "you weren't supposed to. But I'm sure your long-range scanners picked up the destruction of the Krillitane warship we decimated. They underestimated us, too."

"We did pick that up. But we also picked up an Earth fleet in the vicinity. How do we know they didn't destroy the ship?"

"If they had the technology to destroy a Krillitane warship, do you think you'd be sitting here without a clue? I don't think so, do you think so, Rose?"

Rose shook her head, "No I don't think so, either. I think they'd have driven you out of here and taken these mines for themselves."

"Fair enough," the Collector allowed. "So, if you were in my position, what would you do? Would you let the rare specimens of a commercially valuable, previously-thought-extinct race go?"

"Yes," Jon answered, 'because if you don't, our race will be coming after _you_. There's a lot more where we came from. _Billions_ more."

"And if I do? What compensation will I get?"

"You require compensation for allowing sentient beings to go on about their own business?"

"No, I require compensation for keeping quiet about your existence, and for answering questions about how this universe works. I could be very useful to you." The Collector would have licked his lips in anticipation if he had any.

"I'm afraid we don't have anything in the way of currency. Is there anything else you would accept?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." The Collector moved, and suddenly changed appearance into a humanoid male, albeit a fat, balding one. He smiled at Rose. "The services of your female for one night will be sufficient."

Rose bit her tongue, Arianna giggled, and Jon stepped in front of Rose, with his back to the Collector and gave her a wink. Then he turned around and said, "Very well, give the order to refuel our ship and she's yours for the night."

As the Collector did so, Jon stepped around the console and remarked, "My, what a big computer you have! Mind if I take a peek?" With that he sidled over to the Controller as if to get a better look at the screen, then placed his hands on either side of the Controller's face and the Controller promptly slumped over his console.

"What did you do?" Rose asked, while Arianna continued to giggle.

"I simply removed his memories of our arrival. That should buy us some time after he comes to." Jon then aimed his sonic screwdriver at the console and downloaded all the data. "Allons-y!" he cried, and they briskly walked back the way they had come, just in time to see the Movellan crew finish topping off Voyager's's fuel store.

"We'll be going now, thank you very much, please release the docking clamps." Jon said brightly, flashing his psychic paper at the Usurian who had greeted them, and who appeared to be in charge of the docking bay. They scrambled onto the ship and were quickly on their way, whooping and laughing.

Jon uploaded the stolen data into Voyager's computer, and exclaimed, "Ha! There it is, exactly what we were looking for! Shadow Proclamation, here we come!"


	16. Chapter 15

IDChapter15

John set course for the Shadow Proclamation and they were on their way. It would take them almost 3 weeks to get there, in the meantime they studied everything that Jon had been able to download from the space station. Much of it was of little use, since it dealt more with commerce summaries and agricultural practices than anything else, but there was an up-to-date 3-D star chart programme which was quite helpful. Also of some use was a book detailing all the known galactic cultures and the best marketing strategies for each.

"Ah, marketing stategies, I _love_ marketing strategies! You see, salemanship is nothing more than effective psychology put into practice." Jon emphasized. "You just never know when you're going to need it. Why I remember one time Martha and I were in the American Old West when we met a 'snake oil' salesman – but the thing is, his 'snake oil' actually cured people! ..."

"Daddy, I can't concentrate!" Arianna and Rose were studiously pouring over the star chart via the HD telly mounted on the bulkhead. Rose had patched it into the ship's computer and they were manipulating the star chart programme with a joystick.

"Right, then, I'll just..." he hesitated, staring at the image they were studying.

"10–0-11-0-0 by 0-2 from galactic zero center!" Arianna chanted excitedly. There was nothing there, but Jon recognized the stars.

"That's where Gallifrey would be, if it weren't time-locked." The three of them stared reverently at the spot for a minute, then Jon said,

"Let's look around a bit more, shall we?"

Jon took the joystick and slowly manuvered around, then found what he was looking for.

"Hah! There it is, Karn exists in this universe!" He zoomed in on it. "Arianna, what can you tell us about Karn in the other universe?"

"Karn was a habitable planet in the same solar system as Gallifrey. In its colonial days, before Rassilon, it was populated by a peaceful, mostly agricultural people. In Rassilon's time, it became home to the Sisterhood of Karn, the remnants of the expelled Pythias, who cursed Gallifrey with sterility. They also guarded the Sacred Flame, which was used to distill the Elixir of Life. When it was discovered that the planet was a wealth of rare minerals, other races moved in and industrialized it. They ravaged the planet's resources without mercy, and eventually it became an abandoned wasteland. You and Sarah Jane helped the Sisterhood save the Eternal Flame and kill Morbius." The three of them shared a huge grin before turning back to the chart.

"It's also called Karn in this universe," Rose observed from the star chart. "The footnote also says it is primarily agricultural, and is currently populated by just one indigenous race. It must be very similar to your Karn in its colonial days."

"When can we go there, Daddy?"

"First we have to talk to the Shadow Proclamation. Then we'll go on to Karn. If I'm not mistaken, Karn will have everythig we need to grow our coral into a TARDIS. _Then_," he grinned, "We can go visit GrandMama Tyler, anytime we want to!"

"Yippee!" Arianna cried. She missed Jackie, and as much as she loved traveling with her Mummy and Daddy, she got homesick at times.

"So, let's see what the star chart says about the Shadow Proclamation."

He deftly manuvered through the chart to the coordinates. There they looked upon three asteroids linked by bridges.

"The footnote says it is the 'Supreme Authority' in the known universe" Rose stated. "It's policies are enforced by the Judoon, just like in our old universe."

"Hmmm... I wonder what the marketing strategy book says about it?" Jon swiveled around to another station and pulled the book up on its monitor. He quickly performed a search and found a very brief paragraph on the Shadow Proclamation. He read:

"'Not interested in any but the most basic commerce, specifically consumable commodities such as food, clothing, and fuel. Does not directly influence commerce, apart from enforcing Galactic Law. Best advice is to not draw their attention, lest they should discover any infractions. Penalties can be severe.' Sounds rather intimidating."

"Sounds like we'd better do our homework before we get there." Rose experienced a vague feeling of unease as she said it.


	17. Chapter 16

IDChapter16

As Voyager came within range of the Shadow Proclamation's long-range sensors, Jon and Rose took pains to make the ship - and themselves - as innocuous as possible. The software and data they had procured from the space station was wiped from the ship's computer, the Krillitane oil and even Jon's sonic was stowed away in the escape capsule, which was impermeable to sensors. Jon also taught Rose and Arianna how to shield their thoughts. This was an important skill, as telepathy was one of many tools the Shadow Proclamation used to investigate its visitors and research their requests. While their authority was valid and their goals laudable, they were also capable of arrogance and avarice. Jon remembered all too well when the Shadow Proclamation in the other universe had tried to take his TARDIS and force him to lead them into battle.

"Right then, what's our story Rose?"

"We got trapped in this universe fighting the Daleks and Cybermen."

"Great! How do we explain you, Arianna?"

"I'm your daughter - that's all."

"Right! We're a perfectly normal Gallifreyan family, trapped in this universe, helping defend Earth. Once we've accomplished our goal with the Shadow Proclamation, what do we want to do?"

"Look for others like us." Rose and Arianna chimed together.

"Anything special about us?"

"Nope!" They grinned.

"Remember - nothing about Time Lords, nothing about time travel, nothing about regeneration, nothing about changing our DNA. We need to lock away those memories now, and not even think about them until we are well away from the Shadow Proclamation. Time Lords don't exist in this universe, never have."

"Right!" they promised.

"Alright then, lock away now."

All three closd their eyes and visualized the forbidden memories locked in an impenetrable vault, with distance from the Shadow Proclamation as the only key.

They each opened their eyes. "Right then, where were we?" Jon asked.

"I think we were getting ready to make our final approach to the Shadow Proclamation." Rose answered, a bit uncertainly.

"Allons-y!"

After they had been under way for a time, the ship's computer indicated that they had been scanned.

"That's them." Rose stated.

'Yep - p."

Jon noticed an odd bit of very low-level static blip on the radio wavelength monitor.

"They're shadowing us," he stated matter-of-factly, the pun not lost on Rose.

They heard nothing further until they were a few hours journey from their goal. They were hailed by an approaching patrol ship and Jon put it on-screen. The captain of the patrol ship was a Judoon.

"Earth vessel Voyager, you are approaching restricted space. You must change course immediately."

"Nice to meet you, too. I am Doctor Jonathan Noble-Storm, representing the planet Earth. On behalf of Earth, I ask parley with the Shadow Proclamation."

"One moment, please." The screen went blank for several moments, then flickered back to life. "Earth is a Level 5 planet, we have no jurisdiction there."

"Agreed," Jon said, "but they are developing star travel, and wish to petition to be considered as a Level 6 planet."

"One moment please." The screen again went dark, then came back. "You may make your petition. Please follow this vessel and do exactly as you are instructed." Before Jon could respond, the screen went blank again. The patrol ship slowly moved off, and Jon manuvered Voyager to follow, and was almost immediately flanked by two more patrol ships, who almost seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"There's our shadows." Rose observed dryly.

"Yep - p. No turning back now. "

"I'm gonna call Mum."

"Good idea."

Rose and Jackie chatted quite awhile, Arianna also had to have a half-hour just to tell her GrandMama and Tony all about the planets and stars and such that they'd seen, up close and personal. Eventually, Jackie asked Arianna to give the phone back to Rose.

"I miss you all so much," Jackie said wistfully. "I'll bet Arianna has grown a lot since you left. I mean, the pictures you send are great and all, but I miss seeing my Grandbaby growing up. And I miss you. I even miss that bloke you're traveling with!" Rose could hear her Mum's grin, but also her tears.

"I know Mum, I miss you and Dad and Tony too, and Arianna really misses her Tony. Hopefully we'll find a home soon, and we'll be able to visit whenever we want to." Rose's mental block was working, she hadn't even thought to mention growing a TARDIS. Jackie knew they had to find a place to grow a TARDIS, so she didn't realise Rose hadn't actually mentioned it.

After Jon had had a chance to say hello and tease Jackie's tears away, they regretfully hung up.

A few hours later they approached a string of three asteroids connected by bridges. The Judoon Captain hailed them.

"Earth vessel Voyager, you have arrived at the Shadow Proclamation. The station will be taking over your approach and docking. Please lower your landing gear and disengage your engines now."

Jon quickly did as asked, and they felt a tractor beam lock onto Voyager and guide her into the port. They watched as the station grew closer, Rose and Arianna were in awe of the sheer size of the station, the beauty of its architecture, and the clever way the bridges linked the three individual asteroids. They didn't even notice that the three Judoon ships had left. A set of doors slid open in front of them, and a second beam latched onto them from inside a landing bay, guiding them gently to their destination. They we set down with a barely discernable bump.

Rose raised her eyebrows. "They're really good at that!"

Another Judoon voice came over to comm, "Your bay has been repressurized with an oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere, please disembark immediately."

"We're on!" Jon said, a bit apprehensively.

"Do you get the same bad feeling I do?" Rose asked nervously.

"The time lines seem to idicate that we have to be here. This event is a fixed point in time. We might as well get it over with. Don't worry," he assured her, "I've done this before."

"Yeah, and they wanted you to lead them to war."

"But they knew who I was in that universe. I'm not that man anymore. This should go better," he assured her. They walked over to the hatch, popped it, and Jon stuck his head out, sniffing the air. Satisfied after a moment, he hopped out first, helping Arianna, then Rose out onto the docking bay floor. They approached a door, which slid open into a narrow, somewhat cylindrical corridor. It had a smell to it.

"Decontamination chamber. This ought to be fun." They proceded in, and the door sealed shut behind them, and jets emerged from the walls and almost immediatelty doused them in a warm fluid with a mild antiseptic smell to it. The jets then retracted, and warm air whipped around them, drying them.

"Glad I didn't bother to do my hair!" Rose yelled above the tumult.

"Wish I could say the same!" Jon shouted, trying to spike his hair while the wind flattened it.

Arianna simply squealed in delight.

The wind died down, the opposite door slid open, and a Judoon guard waved them down the white block hall in the general direction of the Shadow Proclamation Forum. The little family held hands and walked down the hall three abreast, Jon and Rose on either side of their daughter. At the end of the hall was a wide arch leading into an airy room reminiscent of a school auditorium. There was what appeared to be a stage area with seats, they walked into a floor area below the stage (with what looked like a podium) that Rose couldn't help but think of as an orchestra pit, and surrounding these two areas were large white overstuffed seats, sloping upward to the back just like a theatre setting. _But those seats certainly look a lot bigger and more comfortable_, Rose thought to herself. As if hearing her mother's thoughts, Arianna broke loose and ran over to the closest one, plopping herself in it.

"What a lovely child!"

They looked up to the stage area where the voice was coming from, and saw what appeared to be a female humanoid dressed mostly in black robes, with pale, almost albino colouring and black nails. She was smiling down upon them.

"Doctor Jonathan Noble-Storm and family, I presume?" she inquired.

"Yes, and would you be the Shadow Architect? No, no, of course not, it's too soon to bring on the big guns, isn't it? So, you would be some sort of underling then, but still way above us, that's why you're up there looking imperious and benevolent instead of down here on our level, isn't that right? Well, we can fix that..." He sprinted around the pit to a half flight of stairs at its side, vaulted over the railing, bounded up the stairs, and raced to her side, stopping on a dime right in front of her, thrusting out his hand.

"Hello, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm the Doctor."


	18. Chapter 17

IDChapter17

The Shadow Mentalist's Assistant took a step back as Jon bounced up to her. She had indeed intended to keep a superior position as she spoke with the newcomers. She was taken aback by this one's brashness. It unsettled her telepathic abilities somewhat. Her intention had been to evaluate them surreptitiously with her telepathic abilities while carrying on an innocuous greeting conversation with them. The trio had stirred up a great deal of interest within the Shadow Proclamation, largely because they appeared to be from a race which had mysteriously disappeared a decade ago, and also because they claimed to represent yet another race which had been of little interest until recently. The planet these newcomers called Earth had in recent years been the site of some rather interesting events, and as a result had been attracting attention. A committee had been formed, but no action taken as yet, since technically they had no jurisdiction over the planet.

Jon stood with his hand outstretched, looking her squarely in the eye, waiting. While remaining respectful, he wanted to establish straight away that he was not easily imtimidated. He could sense her telepathic abilities, but deliberately kept his own quiet. No point in telling them anything more about himself than necessary.

The Assistant held his gaze while she considered the best response. This person obviously was at least somewhat familiar with the Shadow Proclamation, and no doubt knew that its representatives were not in the habit of touching as a form of greeting. He was no doubt testing her. She sensed a glimmer in his mind, probably latent telepathic abilities, she knew the race he appeared to be a member of had had them. Decisively, she took a step forward and grasped his hand. As she did, a slight shimmer went through her mind, but was not recognizable. It was not a shimmer of "something" so much as a shimmer of "nothing". He must be blocking her on some level. There was more to this being than was outwardly apparent, she noted. He definitely warranted further investigation.

"Greetings," she nodded as she returned his grasp, "and welcome to the Shadow Proclamation. You may call me M1. Unfortunately, most of us have retired for the evening. We invite you and your family to spend the night in our accomodations. We have living quarters available, we can provide you meals, and we have exercise facilities at your disposal."

Jon returned her nod. "That would be most agreeable, thank you, M1. When may we address the Forum?"

"In the morning, after you have enjoyed your meal, you will be summoned. Allow me to show you to your quarters now."

M1 turned and glided gracefully down the steps to the level of Rose and Arianna, Jon following, and beckoned them to follow her. They dutifully trailed her out another door and down another white block hallway to a circular, open area that greatly resembled a hotel lobby. There was an open area with a breath-taking view of space above, with the adjacent structures making it appear like the night sky of a beautiful city. In the center was a sunken area with seating and monitors where one could get news or entertainment, or just relax and converse. Jon noted that supporting the dome over the entire area were "ribs" of a shiny, chrome-like metal. He was pretty sure they were at least partly composed of Ariannous. He needed a chance to discreetly sonic them and confirm or disprove his suspicions. Around the perimieter were more doors, M1 glided over to one and opened it with a pass of her hand over a sensor. Stepping aside, she gestured to them to enter. They did so, and walked into a comfortably furnished sitting area. M1 followed them in.

"These will be your quarters for tonight. I will send a servant in a short while with an assortment of foods which should agree with your tastes as we understand them, and with your physiology. The bedchambers and other necessary areas are located down that hallway. Goodnight." Before they could even say "Thank you," she left and the door glided shut behind her. Jon strode over to follow her out and was stopped by the door, he could not open it by passing his hand over the sensor. Rose tried as well, with no better luck. Arianna started to try, and Jon stopped her.

"No, that sensor might do more than just open the door, let's just leave well enough alone for now. It seems we're a bit more then just guests, doesn't it?"

"It certainly does," Rose agreed. "I wonder if this is standard procedure? Doesn't seem exactly friendly."

"Nope. Well, alright then, let's explore our 'quarters'." He shrugged.

They went down the little hallway and found a bedchamber with a large bed and a smaller bed with sides that raised and lowered. Arianna made a face, she knew she could climb out of it if she wanted, but didn't like being treated like a baby. Rose laughed and messed her hair.

"Not everyone realises you're just a small adult," she teased her daughter.

"Which is fine with us." Jon reminded everyone.

After inspecting the facilities and finding them quite satisfactory, except for the fact that they couldn't leave, they returned to the sitting area. They heard a chime, and the door glided open. Bringing trays of different foods was a being whose appearance made Rose gasp and grab Arianna, clutching her to her chest and backing away. "_JON!_"

Jon's eyes widened in surprise, but he urged his wife to be calm. "It's alright, Rose, this Ood is harmless. Aren't you?"

"You are correct, Doctor, I wish only to serve you." The Ood replied. After placing its burdens upon a low table, it added, "It is most agreeable to see you again."

"You know me?" Jon asked, incredulous. This Ood souned exactly like Ood Sigma in the other universe, but he couldn't be.

"Yes, or rather, my counterpart does. Our bond with our brothers and sisters in your original universe is strong."

"So, you're Ood Sigma then?"

"Yes, that is my designation."

"Fantastic! Can you help us leave these quarters?"

"That I am not permitted to do." Then telepathically, the Ood reached out to them all. _I can, however, give you advice._ _Doctor, you need to complete your mission here as quickly as possible and leave. You and your family have attracted an unhealthy interest. Guard even your thoughts._ "Now I must leave. Be well, Doctor."

Over Jon's protests Ood Sigma turned and left. Jon turned to his family with a finger to his lips, and concentrated on forming a mental shield around them all. When he was finished, he nodded to them, still holding his finger to his lips.

Rose was full of questions. _You know him? How? How can he communicate across universes with his counterpart? What do you think he meant about 'an unhealthy interest'? How soon can we get out of here?..._

Jon interrupted her, _Oi! One question at a time!_ He gathered al their hands together and projected his adventures with Donna and the Ood, plus his subsequent experiences on the Ood planet, to his wife and child. _I don't know what interest they have in us, but I will do what I can to try to find out. Meanwhile, let's just act as though we are going to do as Ood Sigma suggested and simply make our case and get out of here._

_Agreed! _Rose and Arianna thought with relief.

"Now, let's eat!"

Jon and Rose quickly identified most of the foods on the trays and what order they should be eaten in. There were savory little hors-douvres that Jon assured them were very tasty but they really didn't want to know what they really were. There were exotic tasting salad greens and a liquid used for dressing that tasted like a strawberry vinegrette. There were vegetables that looked similar to Earth veggies, but had different colors and flavors, some sweet, some sour, some rather bland. There were meats which tasted pretty much as expected, and some incredibly delicious cookies for dessert. All in all, very satisfying. Soon they grew sleepy and Rose and Arianna retired to bed. John decided to stay up and maintain the shield around their thoughts.

M1 had been seated at a console which was connected to the supporting structure of the Guest Dome. As Jon had suspected, Ariannous was indeed part of its makeup. Its purpose was to enhance the thoughts of those within its confines, and amplify them to the Shadow Mentalist and her assistants. However, it didn't seem to be working too well on the newest occupants. In spite of their food being carefully selected by the Shadow Chemist to encourage vivid dreams, which M1 hoped to use to access their minds, there seemed to be some sort of block in the way. Nothing to do but resort to the gas. She touched the controls, and allowed the lowest level of gas to permeate the quarters of the newcomers. Odorless and colorless, it created a mild stupor in humanoids. Ah, it was working, she was able to sense thoughts now. Slowly, she allowed her thoughts to sidle up to those of the littlest one, and gently work their way into her dreams.

Arianna stared at the stranger who had appeared in her dream as she was playing with her playmate Wolfie. "Who are you?"

M1 smiled. "Just a friend," she answered. "I've never met anyone quite like you before. Where are you from?"

"Earth." Arianna answered warily. "You know that. Daddy told you."

M1 tried her best to look troubled. "But I don't think your Daddy is telling us everything. It's very, very important that we know everything, otherwise we can't help you very much. You do want our help, don't you, to protect Earth? That's all we want."

"Well, yes," Arianna said doubtfully, stroking the huge golden canine who was her companion. The canine watched M1 carefully.

"Well then," M1 said gently as she moved closer to Arianna, "Can you tell me where your Daddy is really from?"

Arianna was just about to open her mouth to answer when the huge canine snarled and launched itself at M1.

M1 opened her eyes with a start and gasped. That had almost been enough to shock her into cardiac arrest. The child had a guardian of some sort, that much was clear. Perhaps the mother would be a better choice. How much could a child know, anyway?

Rose was on Voyager, speeding through space to get somewhere, she couldn't remember where, when suddenly Jackie was standing beside her.

"Mum! How did you get here?"

"Oh don't be daft, Rose Marion Tyler! You wanted me here, remember? So here I am."

Rose gawked at this, when Jon came back from the cabin.

"Jackie! It's about time you got here! What took you so long?"

Rose stared at Jon. "You knew she was coming?"

"Well of course I did, it's a surprise! Isn't it great? What could be better than having your mother on board?"

Rose started laughing. "Now I know I'm dreaming," she sputtered between gales, "One thing I know is my husband would not want to have my mother on board for any reason, except to say goodbye, maybe." She wiped tears from her eyes.

"Well if you're going to be that way about it, go piss off anyway." Jackie said angrily. "You're no daughter of mine anyway, you alien!"

"Mum, what do you mean? How can you say that? You know I'm your daughter!"

"Well if you're really my daughter, tell me how you changed into this species!"

Rose opened her mouth to respond, then stopped. She couldn't remember how, but worse, she knew this was not her mother. Something was in her dream, trying to mine information from her dreams. She was in danger.

The last thing M1 saw was Rose bursting into golden flames of energy.

They found M1 dead at her console the next morning.


	19. Chapter 18

IDChapter18

The alarms sounded furiously throughout the Shadow Proclamation buildings. The entire facility was in lock-down. In the room where M1's body lay slumped over the console a group was gathered. The Shadow Architect, the Shadow Mentalist, the Shadow Mentalist's Second Assistant (aka M2), the Shadow Security Chief (who happened to be a Judoon), the Shadow Engineer, several Guards, two Ood, the Shadow Physician, and the Shadow Coroner and his assistants. The non-Oods all talked excitedly among themselves while the two Ood stood together silently off to the side, observing. An apparent murder had occured within the Shadow Proclamation, such an event was unheard-of.

The body had been discovered when one of the Ood servants had entered the Mentalist Lab in order to tidy up, restock, and provide refreshments for the morning shift. The Physician and the Coroner had been summoned, a quick scan had indicated that M1 had experienced some sort of mass synaptic overload which had turned her cerbral cortex into mush. The Security Chief, the Engineer, and the Architect were immediately summoned. By review of M1's activities and a scan of the console, it was determined that the overload had not been generated by the console, but psychically.

While the Assistants to the Coroner removed the body for further examination, the rest of the group turned off the gas to the family's quarters, which had been on all night, and viewed the recorded events of M1's investigation. The record showed M1's attempts to enter the minds of the newest guests. It detailed her inability to determine the source of the blocks she was encountering, and detailed the dose of gas that she had implemented in order to penetrate the blocks. It showed her interaction with the youngest of the guests and when they viewed the record they could not help but jump a little when the golden wolf defended its young companion. The Mentalist paused the record at that point.

"I have never seen anyone that young, even among our own race, able to form that strong of a psychic defense," marveled the Mentalist. "We must examine these beings further. They possess abilities far more advanced that their race has ever had before."

"Do we know that for a fact?" The Security Chief inquired, "After all, their planet of origin and their entire race seemed to disappear completely a decade ago. How is that possible unless they had either abilities we were not aware of, or were taken by an advanced race? If they were taken by an advanced race, their abilities could have been enhanced, and these could have been sent back as spies. Either way," the Judoon concluded, "I agree, they need to be examined thoroughly."

"And by thoroughly," the Physician said with distaste, "I expect you mean dissection?"

"Well why not?" The Coroner joined in, "These beings have violated our laws, we own them, essentially, we can do as we please with them."

"Really? What laws have they violated? They came here in peace, and we imprisoned them. Then we invaded their minds. It seems to me that _our_ actions are the ones that were criminal."

"Your continued opposition to the security measures which, up until now, have kept this compound safe are again noted, Physician," the Security Chief said with exasperation, "but this is exactly the kind of attack those measures are designed to prevent! Look at what the female is capable of!"

At that the Security Chief continued the record. It showed M1 entering Rose's mind, quickly surveying her memories, and then posing as her mother (a _human! How is this possible? _M1's thoughts were noted in a caption at the bottom of the record), and trying to get the details of how she could be the daughter of a human and yet belong to another species entirely. The record showed Rose exploding into golden energy and then the screen went blank.

The Security Chief stared coldly at the Physician. "You don't think that concealing their true origins and murdering our investigator is criminal?"

The Physician retorted, "She was imprisoned, drugged, and her mind was invaded. She had no idea who was invading her mind or why, _and,_" the Physician emphasized, "we have _no_ reason to believe she had any control over her reaction, _or_ that it was deliberate!" The Physician turned to the Mentalist.

"If that had happened to you, would you not have defended yourself?"

The Mentalist thought it over and responded carefully, "Yes, I would have. But I would not have killed."

"I believe that you would not have killed - at least not intentionally. But how do we know this was intentional?" The Physician asked.

"Does it matter? Our law is clear. The penalty for harming a Shadow is death!" The Security Chief retorted.

The Architect finally spoke up. "It is true that our law is clear. It is also true that we have not actually spoken to these beings, they do have the right to defend themselves and their actions. Release the rest of the compound from lock-down. Physician, go examine them, and then once you have ascertained that they are recovered fully from the gas and are fit for questioning, Security will bring them in front of the Tribunal. We will get their testimony before we take any further action. Make it so." With that she left. The others followed her, except for the two Ood. Eyes glowing, they looked at each other, then the first resumed his morning activites while the other left.

Jon stretched sleepily in the chair where he had fallen asleep. He felt drugged. Slowly he rose and went to check on his family. Rose was still asleep and Arianna was sitting in her bed, something very uncharacteristic of her.

"Daddy, I don't feel right, and I had a bad dream," she complained when she saw him standing in the doorway. He came over and scooped her out of bed.

"I don't feel right, either. Let's wake Mummy up and see if we can find some nice tea."

Gently they shook Rose until she stretched and yawned.

"What is it, what do you want?" She started pushing herself away from them, as if she didn't know them.

"Rose, it's just us, your husband and your daughter. It's OK." Jon reached out to her mind gently. Slowly Rose opened her eyes, then rubbed them.

"God, I had a bad dream. I dreamt some alien had taken over Mum and was trying to interrogate me."

"_I_ dreamed that that Shadow lady was asking me questions, and Wolfie chased her away." Arianna added.

"Wolfie?" Jon asked, puzzled.

"Wolfie is my friend. I dream about her sometimes."

Rose looked at her daughter sleepily. "How come you never told us about Wolfie?"

Arianna shrugged innocently. "I forgot."

At that moment they heard the door open and Ood Sigma brought a tray in. The tray held a teapot, cups, and some fruits.

"Eat and drink," he instructed, "you need to cleanse your systems."

"Were we drugged?" Jon asked.

"Yes."

They heard the door open again. A Shadow representative walked back to them. Ood Sigma left without a word.

"Hello, I am the Shadow Physician. I am here to examine you."

"Well that's certainly considerate of you! Want to make sure the drug is all worn off, do you?" Jon asked, the fury evident in his voice.

"I am most regretful of that," the Physician assured Jon, "but I had no hand in it. I am simply making sure that you are well, you received more gas than you should have."

"How long were we exposed to the gas?" Jon asked.

"All night." The Physician answered, "Although it is harmless, generally, and you should feel no side-effects except for some wooziness." She took an instrument out of her pocket and scanned them each.

"And why, might I ask, were we drugged?" Jon asked, tight-lipped.

The Physician regarded him sympathetically. "I am unfortunately not at liberty to divulge that information." She lifted the lid to the teapot and sniffed appreciably, then took note of the fruit with satisfaction. "Just what the Physician ordered," she said ironically. Meeting Jon's eyes she told him, "Eat and drink this. You need to clear your heads." With that she, too, left them.

"Clear our heads for what, I wonder?" Rose spoke what they were all thinking.


	20. Chapter 19

IDChapter19

They carried the tray of tea and fruit out to the sitting area. Placing it on a low-lying table, they sat and sipped their tea and ate thoughtfully.

"I wonder why I never had a dream?" Jon mused. "I feel a bit left-out."

"Maybe you just don't remember it," Rose volunteered.

"You both remember dreaming," Jon pointed out. "I was busy trying to keep mental voyeurs out, perhaps that's why, maybe they couldn't get through my defenses."

"I have a feeling we're going to find out," Rose stated. "It isn't a good feeling, either."

They hadn't long to wait. The door opened and two Judoon stood outside, motioning them to come out. They were then escorted out of the Visitor Dome, down yet another long, white block hallway, then into a huge room. The Judoon escort indicated that they should stop. It looked to Rose like a cross between the House of Lords and the UN of interstellar species. Sitting at the front of the room, upon a dias higher than anyone else, and presiding over all like a judge, was a being remarkably similar to M1.

"That must be the Shadow Architect." Jon whispered.

Sitting at a lower level and to her right was a highly decorated Judoon.

"And that must be the Chief of Security," Jon added, with a nod of his head in that direction.

Sitting at a lower level and to her left was another Shadow representative.

"Who do you think that is?" Rose asked.

"Don't know, whoever it is has no data pad, so they have noting to read or write with... Ah, I know. That's the Mentalist. He's here to make sure everyone is being honest. The only thing he's here to read is minds."

They looked out upon the rest of the room. Seated in the gallery at row upon row of long desks that matched the curve of the room were representatives of nearly every race Rose had ever met, and then some. From her adventures with the Doctor in her own universe there were Sontarans, Raxacoricofallapatorians, Sycorax, Forest of Cheem, Crespallions, and Krilltanes. Many others she recognized from the memories he'd shared with her of his life, and his adventures with Donna and Martha. Then from across the great room a pair of piercing blue eyes caught her attention, and her breath, before they disappeared, leaving her not quite sure she'd actually seen them. _Wishful thinking_, she said to herself.

The Architect rang a crystal chime, at whose clear peal all conversation stopped and all eyes were fixed upon the dias. She nodded to a Judoon seated near the entrance that the family was halted at. He stood, walked to the front of the room between the dias and the gallery, and announced,

"The Shadow Proclamation will now hear the request of these beings," gesturing towards the family, "to consider granting Level Six status to the planet known to its inhabitants as Earth, due to their acheivement of significant space travel, and thus granting free trade with, and protection from exploitation by, other worlds - for a period of one millenium."

Looking at John, the Architect asked, "Do you represent the planet Earth?"

"I and my family do." Jon answered.

"Please introduce yourselves to our membership."

"I am the Doctor. This is my wife, Rose Tyler, and our daughter, Arianna."

"How did it come to pass that you represent Earth? You are not human."

"No, we aren't." Jon admitted. "We are from another universe. We got caught up in an invasion that involved all of reality, and we got stuck here, in this universe, on Earth, while helping. It has been our home for several years now."

There was a moment of hushed murmuring throughout the gallery at this. The Architect paused a moment, glancing at the Mentalist who nodded, then with a gesture silenced the gallery, and moved on.

"Do the governments on Earth agree that they wish this status to be granted?"

"Yes, for the most part, they do." Jon declared.

"And those that do not?"

"Those that do not are limited to those who deny that life exists outside of Earth. They are not representative of the planet, they are limited to small, under-developed countries. Once we begin serious commerce with other worlds, they will have the opportunity to benefit from Earth's new status and galactic trade. I believe they will then 'see the light'."

"This will, of course, need to be confirmed. We will send ambassadors to Earth to verify your petition. Only when it has been confirmed will the vote of the Members be enforced. As Earth's representatives, do you nderstand and agree?"

"We do." Jon affirmed.

"Very well." The Architect stood and addressed the gallery. "How say you? Do we grant Level Six status to the planet Earth pending confirmation of their wishes? Do you agree to open fair trade with them, never exploiting them, until a millenium has passed?"

While the gallery murmured amonst themselves, Rose asked Jon in hushed tones, "What happens after the millenium?"

"Then they're promoted to Level Seven and they're on their own."

Rose looked horrified. "You mean they won't be protected?"

Jon smiled. "They'll be fine."

The Architect raised her hand and the murmuring stopped. "Cast your votes now. You have one minute."

A holographic screen appeared behind the Architect and the votes started tabulating. They watched anxiously as they accumulated, then stopped.

"All votes are in. The majority agree to award the status. Once confirmed, Earth will be promoted to Level Six status."

"On behalf of Earth, we thank you!" Jon grinned, the family bowed to the Architect, and they turned to leave, but the guards barred their exit. Thinking that perhaps they had overlooked some formality, they turned back to the Architect and Jon raised his brows in a silent question to her.

"Our business with you is not finished, Doctor. This morning the Shadow Mentalist's Assistant was found dead at her console. Our investigation indicates that she was murdered, and your wife is responsible."

A collective gasp was heard throughout the gallery as all eyes turned to Rose. She stared at Jon,

aghast and speechless, shaking her head. Jon took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. She clearly had no idea what the Architect was talking about. He turned to face the Architect.

"How can that be? We were locked inside our quarters and drugged!"

"M1 was investigating your minds when your wife caused a fatal synaptic overload in her. Behold!"

The holographic screen reappeared with the visual record of M1's investigation. It showed her first inserting herself into Arianna's dream, again everyone in the gallery jumped when the golden wolf attacked. It then showed her interaction with Rose's dream, with Rose bursting into golden energy and the screen going black.

"It was at this point that M1 died. Your wife killed her."

Rose finally found her voice. "But... but I didn't _mean_ to! I had no idea I could even _do_ such a thing!"

"How can you seriously charge my wife with a crime when you imprisoned us, drugged us, and then invaded her mind? Perhaps instead of blaming _her_, you should blame _yourselves!_ What gives you the right to do such things?" Jon spat furiously.

"The Shadow Proclamation is the ultimate authority in the known universe. As such, we have the right to thoroughly investigate all persons and requests coming to us. You and your family do not make sense. You are blocking our telepaths on some levels. We interpret that as dishonesty. What are you hiding and why?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

Jon truly didn't. None of the family did. When a Time Lord chooses to forget something they really and truly do, unless they leave a key, which in this case was distance away from the Shadow Proclamation. The memory is still there taking up space, which the telepaths sensed, but it is irretrievable until the key unlocks it. Unfortunately, there was nothing any of them could do about it.

"Do you deny the evidence you have seen with your own eyes?" The Architect asked.

"What I deny is intent! Rose had no conscious control of her dream, she cannot be held responsible for unconsciously defending herself from an unknown invader!"

"Nevertheless, our laws are clear. The penalty for harming a Shadow is death. Otherwise the attacks on our selves and our authority would never end. There are many who would take our authority if they could. We are aware of them, their ploys, and their intent to udermine us. If our authority should ever fail, if we should ever be overcome, the universe would fall into chaos, and the suffering would be unimaginable. This we cannot allow, and so we rule with iron fists, so that the universe remains at peace," the Architect pronounced imperiously.

Jon retorted. "And what authority do the _Shadows_ answer to? What makes you think your iron fists are always right? Do you not see that imprisoning and invading the minds of the very people who come to you for help and protection is just... _wrong? _It flies in the face of what you _should_ stand for - the right of every being to have their own mind, their own private thoughts, and the freedom to think and feel and live their own lives freely, and to defend themselves against those who would interfere with that freedom!"

"And do we not also have the right to defend ourselves, Doctor? Does M1 not have the right to have her killer brought to justice?"

That rebuke silenced Jon for a moment. He looked at Rose helplessly and heaved a great sigh.

"I cannot explain what happened. Your Mentalist can confirm, I'm sure, that Rose and I are telling the truth." The Architect looked pointedly at the Mentalist and he nodded. Jon continued, "We truly did not know she had such an ability. But now that we do, I can train her to control it. Surely your laws have some capacity for mercy, for accidents that happen through no one's fault. Surely you can see that she was only defending herself from what she unconsciously perceived as an attack?" Picking Arianna up in his arms, he went on. "Please, I beg of you, have mercy on my wife. She is just one being to you, but she is everything to our daughter and me." At this Arianna looked imploringly up at the Architect with her beautiful, tearful golden eyes. "You have acknowledged that our race no longer exists. Our daughter does not fit in on Earth. We just want to find a new home and live our lives in peace, we don't wish you or anyone else any harm. _Please._"

The Architect regarded Jon and Arianna with some sympathy. "Our laws do not have mercy for he guilty. Because they do not, we are not burdened as many societies are with crime and over-burdened court systems. Our justice is swift and final, and thus the most effective deterrent to crime. The evidence is clear, and you do not deny it. The sentence is death, to be carried out immediately." She rang the crystal chime.

Before Jon or Rose could even draw a breath, the Architect met the eyes of the Chief of Security, and he pointed his weapon at Rose and fired.


	21. Chapter 20

IDChapter20

Jon and Arianna screamed.

"_NOOO!_"

They both clutched Rose. Her eyes were rolled back in her head. Jon checked for a pulse and found none. Due to his repressed memories, he didn't remember that she would regenerate. He and Arianna simply clung to her and wept. After a few moments they were forciby pulled off by the Judoon guards. The guards turned Jon to face the Architect. His eyes were dark with rage and grief as he held Arianna.

"_You did NOT have to do that!_" He spat. The Architect held up her hand to silence him.

"We will take your wife's body and examine it. We will determine where that power of hers came from, and how to identify others who possess it. You and your daughter, meanwhile, are free to go, but you may never return to Earth, nor communicate with them. It will be as if you simply disappeared. Otherwise, you will share her fate. Be gone, and do not return here, ever."

With that the guards seized Jon and escorted them back to their quarters. "You may take a short time to grieve, then you must leave," one of the guards curtly instructed them, "we will be just outside your door."

Jon sat with Arianna and they wept.

The tall, dark stranger with the piercing blue eyes could not believe what he had just witnessed in the Gallery. The Doctor and Rose were here, but they weren't human? If they weren't human, what were they?

Captain Jack Harkness had been wandering this universe for quite a while now. After the tragedy with the 456, he had wandered his own universe, trying to drink the pain away. It didn't work. Even his tryst with Alonso only brought very temporary relief. Once he and Alonso had agreed to part ways, Jack tried to find ways to keep a low profile, but his reputation always seemed to catch up with him sooner or later. He had aquired a small Krillitane shuttle, and another vortex manipulator, which he wired into the ship. He then went back in time to just after the Doctor towed the Earth home, and he and his ship slipped through a crack in the wall between the universes and into the parallel universe. He quickly discovered that no version of himself had ever existed here, and he was estatic. Finally, he could make a fresh start.

He became an interstellar Robin Hood of sorts. He hadn't meant to, but while exploring the region of space where Gallifrey would have been in the other universe (he could never get over his obsession with the Doctor, even here), he had visited the planet Karn, and accidentally stumbled upon a young hybrid woman trying to escape from her Usurian captors, who were going to sell her as a mining slave. Being able to travel in time certainly helped with rescuing the damsel in distress. They spent several weeks together, and she told him the history of Karn, and its neighbor which had mysteriously disappeared. The natives of that planet were technophobes and Isolationists. Essentially, they were polar opposites of Time Lords, although they shared mostly the same biology. Apparently they did not regenerate, however, at least not according to Isanatrubella, or as he called her, just "Isana". Isana was the result of a renegade daughter of the missing planet who ran off with a boy from Karn. Her parents had disowned her, of course, and so she lived on Karn the rest of her life, with her husband's family and Isana.

Isana inherited some of her mother's biology, specifically the respiratory bypass. People like her were valued for working in the mining industry, and often disappeared without a trace, having been kidnaped and sold into slavery. Karn would not join the Shadow Proclamation, and so its inhabitants were not protected by it. Only recently had Karn's incredible wealth of minerals been discovered, and a major black market was developing for miners whose physiology enabled them to withstand the sometimes poisonous situations necessary for mining some of the ores. There was now an 'underground railroad' of sorts for the hunted to find protection in, and Jack had unwittingly been drawn into it.

So, with his ability to travel in time, Jack became a critical partner in hiding people and in smuggling supplies to them. He was careful to never 'procure' supplies from the same source twice, and thanks to him the 'railroad' was growing more and more successful.

Now, apparently, his friends needed his help as well.

Jack discreetly tailed the Ood who had placed Rose's body on the Coroner's cart and was wheeling it back to the Coroner's Lab. Once he saw the Ood leave the Lab, he ducked in and started opening vaults until he found her. He was not going to leave her body there for the Shadows to experiment on, not his lovely Rose!

"You are a friend of the Doctor's," a voice said from behind him. Jack froze. Drat, he'd been caught! Slowly he turned around while concocting an unlikely story regarding what he was doing and why. He came face to face with an Ood with oddly glowing red eyes. The Ood was unarmed.

"I will give the Doctor a message. Where should he meet you?" The Ood asked. Jack's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Karn," he said, "tell him not to worry, I have Rose and I'll find him. Tell him to leave now, before they discover she's gone!"

With that, he picked her up, using the vortex manipulator on his wrist to jump to his ship, where he placed her body on a bunk before running back to the cabin and taking off. As soon as he got a discreet distance away, he jumped the ship a week into the future and landed on Karn.

Jon and Arianna had cried through their first round of tears. When Ood Sigma entered the room with another tray of food and drink, they were simply holding each other. Jon didn't even acknowledge the Ood's presence, he just stared into space. The servant stood silently with his head bowed for a moment, then his eyes glowed as he gently reached into Jon's mind.

_Doctor, you are not alone,_ he thought. _You have help, and it is waiting for you on Karn. Your wife will be there as well._

Jon looked up dully, uncomprehending. Rose was dead, the Shadows were going to dissect her, and there was nothing he could do about it. What was the Ood talking about?

_You must leave now. _Sigma sent a picture of Jack holding Rose and jumping away. Jon gasped, jumped up and grabbing the startled Ood in a bear hug, "Thank you!" he blurted, then grabbed Arianna and bolted out the door, down the white block hallway, and to Voyager. The Judoon guards followed at a respectful distance, but kept them in sight while they boarded the ship and took off.

The guards reported their departure to the Chief of Security. He noted with satisfaction their haste in leaving, concluding that they were sufficiantly frightened and would be no further trouble. Scans indicated that they took nothing with them. _Good riddance_, he thought.

After the excitement of leaving, the grief set in again, and Jon held his daughter tightly once they were under way.

"What am I going to tell your GrandMama?" He sobbed.

"We can't tell her, they said we couldn't!" Arianna cried.

"We'll find a way," Jon promised her.

He rocked her gently as she wept, then got up and tucked her into her bunk after she'd cried herself to sleep. Once back in the pilot's seat, he allowed himself to feel the anger he had kept from his daughter. She had enough to deal with, losing her mother like that, but now he could finally give in to the anger. His eyes blackened as he felt the rage and the helplessness. The Shadow Proclamation had grown paranoid, manipulative, and incredibly narcistic. There were no beings who could keep them in check. Something had to be done, and he knew what that something was. He was going to find a way to re-create the Time Lord society in this universe. While he knew there was a risk that the new Time Lords could eventually become just as bad as the ones that were time-locked in the other universe, he also knew first-hand that the Shadows needed to be taught that they could not continue playing God.

With a start he realised - his memories! He had locked that knowledge away, but now that they were away from the Shadow Proclamation it was back! Rose could regenerate! But did Jack know? The implications of everything hit him like a tonne of bricks. It took his breath away. Rose really _would_ be waiting for them at Karn! New tears - this time of relief - flooded his eyes. He was also a bit worried. Rose had never regenerated before. He hoped it would go well. He wished he could be there.

After Jack landed his ship, he walked back to the berths and sat on the bunk opposite where he'd placed Rose's body and allowed himself to weep. He knew there was nothing he could have done to prevent this, yet he felt guilty. He considered jumping back in time and warning them, but he had stolen Rose's body, and if he did go back he'd risk a paradox. He assumed Reapers existed in this universe as well as his former one. Not good. So he held his face in his hands and wept. Then he felt an odd warmth coming from Rose's direction. He looked up in time to see a golden glow spreading over her. He immediately jumped up and moved a safe distance away.

Rose opened her eyes, felt the energy building, and stood up. It was better to stand, wasn't it? She looked at her hands, marveling at the golden energy radiating from them. She heard her name spoken in a strangled sob. She looked up, where was she? The structure looked Krillitane. She heard her name again, and looked about, and saw Jack. Jack Harkness. Peering around a bulkhead. How could _he_ be here? Before she could say a word, the energy burst forth and consumed her. Oh, the _agony!_ She felt as if every atom of her being was exploding, then contracting in on itself. She screamed. She cried. She regenerated.

When the blessed end came, she sat heavily down on the bunk. She felt pressure in her stomach, and burped. Golden strands of energy wafted through the air. She quickly pulled a strand of hair in front of her face. Good, still blond. She felt herself. Breasts. Good. Still female. She felt the gaping hole in her shirt where the blast from the Chief's weapon had hit her. The skin under it was flawless and pink.

She heard a low whistle, and looked back over to see Jack's tear-streaked smile.

"Someday, Beautiful, you have to tell me how you do that."

"I'm still me?"

"You're still you."

"Good, it worked!"

They ran to each other and she jumped into his arms. He swung her around the narrow space between the bunks, holding her close. They snogged passionately, drinking in each other, then separated, laughing, as he put her down.

"Kisses like that can turn a guy's head, you know," he teased. "What would your husband think?"

"I think he'd forgive me this once, all things considered." She smiled, showing her tongue. "Where are we?"

"We're on a nice little planet called Karn, where hopefully we'll find your family already here."

"Jack, you're the best!"

"Glad you finally figured that out."


	22. Chapter 21

IDChapter21

Jack jumped ahead one week for a reason - that was how long it took most ships to travel from the Shadow Proclamation to Karn. He didn't realise he'd be delivering live cargo, however, or he might have arrived sooner, giving himself more time to have one of his very all-time favorite people all to himself. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't, so it was time to look for Rose's family.

He'd landed in the largest city on Karn, appropriately named Karn City. The underground railroad was based there for good reason, it was a big, busy place and a good one in which to hide in plain sight. First order of business was to make sure no one was looking for them there, unfortunately logic dictated someone probably was. The theft of Rose's body would not have gone undiscovered for very long, and security devices would have picked up that it was he who had stolen her. While the Shadows would have little, if anything, on him to track him by, he knew they would be watching the Doctor like a hawk.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her.

She looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Of course I do! Why would you even ask?"

He smiled at her. "We're going underground. C'm'ere." He opened his arms.

Rose dutifully walked into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling her cheek into his chest. For a brief moment Jack wished the Doctor never existed, then he sighed, and as he wrapped his arms around her he punched the coordinates into the vortex manipulator on his wrist and they vanished...

... to reappear in a dark. moist, cool cavern. "IT'S ONLY ME...!" Jack announced, seemingly to no one in particular, until suddenly they were surrounded by a rag-tag group with weapons. One of them, a female, stepped forward and scanned them both, then stepped back and gestured for weapons to be dropped.

"Welcome home, Jack," she greeted him, pushing up her visor and revealing a pretty but scarred face. "Who is she? I wasn't expecting any more guests," gesturing at Rose.

"Isanatrubella, this is Rose Tyler, wife of my best friend, and they need our help. Rose Tyler, this is Isanatrubella, leader of the Underground Railroad."

"Best friend? I didn't know you had any friends, Jack." A male stepped forward, a crooked, sarcastic smile showing under his visor.

"I do, but unlike _some_ loud-mouthed fools I don't talk about them, they stay alive longer that way. "

Rose could feel the tension in Jack as he barked at the man. There was definitely a story behind this confrontation, she'd have to ask him about it later. Meanwhile, Isanatrubella had approached her with arms wide open.

"Welcome to our base. Any friend of Jack's is a friend of ours. Please call me Isana." Her smile was genuine, and she embraced Rose. She looked over at the man Jack was glowering at.

"Koschei, why don't you go and have a room prepared for our guest? Make it one of the larger rooms, I expect her husband will be joing us?" She looked at Jack for confirmation.

Jack nodded. "Her husband and child will be joining us as soon as I find them."

"Very well." Koschei nodded and left, but not before shooting Jack a dirty look.

"Really, will you two get over it already?" Isana sighed heavily. She had fallen head over heels for Jack after he rescued her, and Koschei would never forgive either of them for it. Not that Koschei had ever seriously stood a chance with her, but being her father's best friend's son, Koschei had always assumed they would marry, as was the tradition on Karn. Isana had never been able to convince him otherwise, even though she had repeatedly told him over the years that she saw him only as a good friend.

Rose stared at Koschei's retreating back. _Koschei_. She knew that name from the memories that Jon had shared with her. But the face did not match any of the Master's incarnations that the Doctor knew of. It had to be purely coincidental. Isana noticed the look.

"You look confused."

Rose shook her head. "S'nothing. Just seemed like I'd met him before, but I know I couldn't have."

"Déjà vu?" Jack asked.

"I guess." She shrugged.

"Well, I've got things to attend to." Isana walked over and embraced Jack, who kissed her tenderly.

"I'll see you later," he promised, and Isana smiled and left.

"Love triangle?" Rose asked, tongue firmly planted in cheek.

"Nope." Jack stated firmly, "Much as that arrogant jerk would like to make it out to be. He thinks he owns her - hell, he thinks he owns pretty much everyone and everything here."

"And of course that can't be, 'cause you do." Rose quipped.

"Enough of that, Brat." Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her down a passageway. "Let's get you situated and then we'll find your family. Meanwhile, why don't you tell me what you and Doc are doing in this universe. What happened to the other Doctor?"

Rose took a deep breath. "That's a long story..." she began.

Rose started telling Jack everything that had happened since they left him in the other universe. By the time they got to the room prepared for her, she had finshed telling him about being dropped off in this universe.

"That _bastard!_" Jack growled. "It's so _typical_ of him, throwing away the inconvenient people no matter how important they are to him!"

Rose placed a soothing hand on his arm. "That's what I thought too, at first. But Jack, he had to do it that way. He loves me, and I would have eventually chosen Jon. He couldn't bear to watch that happen, and watch us age and eventually leave him. So he did what he had to do. I know that now."

Jack looked contrite. "I suppose that's true," he admitted.

"But wait," Rose winked, "there's more!"

Jack grinned at her infomercial parody and guided her over to a sofa. Getting comfortable, he motioned for her to continue. She went on with the rest of her story. Jack's eyes went wide and his jaw nearly hit the ground several times during the tale, and he leered a bit when she related her dream-state encounter with the original Doctor. Eventually she got to the part where they used the Krillitane oil to alter their DNA.

"Amazing! I don't know what astounds me more, the fact that you're a Time Lord, or that the three of you killed of some of the most wanted criminals in the galaxy. There's a reward out for them, you know. You could be rich!" Jack shook his head in wonder.

"Not that we could collect it. We didn't leave much behind."

"Oh, they know someone killed them. They just don't know who or how." At Rose's look of skepticism, he added, "I happen to have an understanding with the Krillitane Esteemed Father." He winked.

Rose shook her head. "Only you." She held up her hand, laughing. "I don't want to know any more!" She finished her story up to the point where they arrived at the Shadow Proclamation, concluding with "... and the rest you know."

"So now we find your family. Do they know you're alive?"

"They should by now, although I'm sure Jon is worried. Afterall, I've never regenerated before." With this, Rose closed her eyes and reached out with her mind, searching. She felt a faint glimmer, and the brilliant smile that lit her face told Jack everything he needed to know, except...

"So, where are they then?"


	23. Chapter 22

IDChapter22

Jon decided not to wake Arianna, she needed her rest, and she'd realise soon enough when she awoke that her mother might indeed be alive. Jon searched his mind for her presence, but felt nothing. Not to worry, he reminded himself, Jack obviously used a vortex manipulator, they could be anywhere, at any time. Ood Sigma said to meet them on Karn, so to Karn they would go. But it would take them a whole week to get there!

When Arianna did awaken, she came running out to the cabin excited, calling, "Daddy, Daddy, Mummy will be alright!" Jon met her halfway and swept her up in a hug of fierce joy. They stood there awhile, just laughing and hugging.

Jon spent the days traveling to Karn re-telling Arianna stories about his and Rose's life traveling together. He went deep into detail, taking the time to fully explain how he felt and why they did the things they did. He started out telling Arianna about her mother as he'd first met her. So young, so wide-eyed, and so innocent. Something about her had pulled at his poor old, stretched-out heartstrings, so much so that he'd gone back for her, even after she'd said no, something he'd never done before. He told Arianna about her mother taking in the Heart of the TARDIS, a piece of the Time Vortex itself, for him. She'd deliberately become possessed by the most powerful force in the universe just to save him from the Daleks, and that force had not been kind to her, it would have taken her life if he had let it. Instead, he removed it from her - well most of it, apparently, and gave one of his own lives for her. Bad Wolf left its mark on her, that was for certain. He told Arianna of Rose became more possessive of him. She also became more daring, even dangerously so. That was a big part of the reason he'd tried to leave her with Pete and her mother that first time, and why he was actually a bit relieved that she did wind up on Pete's world, although he loved her and missed her terribly. She was safe there, he felt, not just safe from the dangers that come with traveling with a Time Lord, but safe from herself. He told Arianna of how bitter he'd become after he lost her, and how, if Donna hadn't been there, he might have gone too far and perished along with the Racnoss. But in the end, Bad Wolf gave Rose the confidence and determination to come back for him yet again, saving him by helping Donna defeat the Time Beetle on her back. Then he got to what was always Arianna's favorite part, where he and Rose found each other, only for him to get shot by the Dalek. Her eyes went wide with wonder as he told her about regenerating and syphoning off the excess regenerative energy into his hand so that he wouldn't change, so that he'd stay the same for his Rose. Then on he went to their adventure, and his "birth", on the Dalek Crucible. Even though she knew the story by heart, she still gasped in fear and giggled at all the right places. He saddened as he told her how difficult it was to make the decision to leave Rose with his other self, then got almost manic as he recounted how it was that he copied his personality and memories into the fob watch, which he sent to them, and how thrilled he was as he and Jon merged.

"Now you're the same person!" Arianna exclaimed gleefully. "Mummy and I have you both!"

"Yep-p!"

"I wonder what the other you is like now."

"Your Mummy and I have always wondered about that ourselves. I expect someday, somehow, we'll meet him again. I know he'll want to meet you."

Eventually, Jon ran out of Rose stories, so he told Arianna about Martha and Donna. By the time they got to Karn, he was just finishing up with his adventure on the planet Midnight. He stopped talking, cleared his mind, and reached out. Arianna did the same. They both let out a whoop.

"Rose!"

"Mummy!"

A familiar voice came over the comm. "Doc, landing coordinates are coming your way. See you when you land!"

"Jack!"

"The one and only! Take care at 7,500 feet, we have some pretty intense wind shear down here. Harkness out."

"That," announced Jon to Arianna, "was the one and only Captain Jack Harkness. He rescued your Mummy, and you're going to meet him!"

Arianna's eyes shone as Jon guided Voyager to the coordinates Jack sent. After navigating the cross winds, he gently set the ship down in a lot on the outskirts of Karn City. As soon as he and Arianna were out of their seats, a flash appeared and Jack materialized in front of them.

Opening his arms, Jack ordered, "It's not safe for Rose on the surface, come here."

Jon scooped Arianna up and allowed Jack to pull them close. In a flash they disappeared from Voyager, and re-appeared in a cavern. Jack gave Jon a meaningful smile and gestured with his eyes to a point behind Jon's back. Jon turned and Jack stepped back to avoid being bowled over as Rose almost threw herself at her family. Amid the squeals and yelps of joy were muffled kisses and declarations of love all around. After the family settled down into quiet hugs broken only by sniffs and sighs, Jack cleared his throat.

"We... ah... have a room ready for you guys... Rose knows where it is, I'll just go take care of a few things..."

"Oh no you don't, you don't get away that easily!" Jon retorted, breaking free from his family and marching over to Jack. Much to Jack's surprise and delight, Jon grabbed him and planted a big, sloppy, wet kiss squarely on his mouth, and he wasn't shy about swapping body fluids, either. Jack threw his head back, laughing, as Jon then seized him around the waist, picking him up and swinging him round in a circle.

"Jack Harkness, have I told you lately just how much I love you?"

"Why no, Doc, as a matter of fact you haven't. Tell me more, I'm all ears."

"You two, get a room!" Rose laughed. "I'm starting to feel a little jealous and left out here!"

"Mummy, is Daddy married to Captain Jack too?" Arianna stage-whispered, brow furrowed in confusion. The adults burst into laughter. Jack stepped over and touseled her hair.

"Only in my dreams, sweetheart."

"No.. no..no.. Jack, don't say things like that, that's one facet of her education I haven't addressed yet, and don't plan to for some time..." Jon made cutting gestures with one hand. "Arianna, I was just letting Uncle Jack know how _very_ grateful I am that he rescued your Mummy."

Rose volunteered, "Why don't we go back to our room and get settled, I'll fill you in on things, and Jack can do what he needs to do."

"And then when I'm finished we can all sit down and eat together and get caught up," added Jack.

"Sounds great," Jon said. "I can't wait to find out what you're doing here - not that I'm complaining, mind you!"


	24. Chapter 23

IDChapter23

After getting back to their room, which looked remarkably like a cheap hotel room minus the TV and with stone walls, Rose finished filling Jon in on what had transpired since she "died".

"I can't believe you've regenerated ten times. That was the most _painful_ thing I've ever gone through, ten times worse than giving birth. I mean, yeah it's worth it, but OMG, I never realised just how _traumatic_ it is."

"Well, you just had your entire DNA ripped apart and re-written. In an odd way you know, I'm rather glad you experienced it. I wish I'd been there, but now you are the one person who understands what it's like." Jon cupped her face in his palms. "I didn't think it possible to love you more, but I do." They stood together for several moments, forehead to forehead, simply drinking in each others presence.

"Mummy." Arianna had been sitting on the bed watching her parents. Her parents broke away from each other and sat down on the bed with her, one on each side.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" Rose asked. Wordlessly Arianna reached up and touched her mother's face, and simultaneously reached into her mind. Mother and daughter mentally hugged and sought to re-assure each other that all was well. Arianna took her hand away and smiled.

"Still me?" Her mother teased lightly.

"Still you." Arianna agreed with satisfaction.

"Sooo- ," Jon began, thinking this was probably as good a time as any to approach Rose with the idea, "I've been thinking."

"Uh - oh," Rose teased, "This is going to be bad, I know it!"

"No, no... not really, I don't think... well, maybe. Anyway, at this point I don't think there's any question but that the Shadow Proclamation in this universe oversteps its bounds."

"No, no question about that. The people of Karn would also agree with you there. That's why they've never joined, or so Isana and Jack tell me."

"So, what do we do about it?" Jon asked.

Rose stared at him a moment. "You want to use the Krillitane oil to resurrect the Time Lords."

Jon nodded. "Who else could stand up against them?"

Rose shook her head. "No one that I can think of, or surely someone would have by now. But Jon," she looked deep into his eyes, "Time Lords aren't exactly perfect, either. You of all people should know that. What if we wind up creating an even bigger threat? You saw how paranoid the Time Lords in the other universe became. You saw what they were willing to do to come back."

Jon blew out his breath. "But we know better now, and we can teach the new society just how corrupt the old one was, and set measures in place to prevent it. Hindsight being 20-20 and all. We can do this, I know we can. Look at it this way, Rose, what have we got to lose? The time lines in this universe are in constant flux, there seems to be little that is pre-determined. It's as if it were made for us. We can do better, I _know_ we can."

"It's certainly worth thinking about," Rose agreed, "but first we've got to grow our TARDIS. Until we're safe in our own home, I don't think we can seriously start building a new society."

"Good point," Jon agreed. "That will be our first priority, then. As soon as Jack gets back, we'll get his help in locating the right spot, then we'll get going with growing our new home."

"Agreed. There's one other thing we need his help with before we do anything else."

"What's that?" Jon asked.

"He needs to warn Earth, and especially Torchwood. He has vortex manipulators, he can warn them before the Shadow Proclamation ambassadors get there."

Jon looked puzzled. "You think Earth should turn down Level 6 status?"

"No. But they do need to develop defenses in the next millennium in case our plan doesn't work out. They also need to examine the language of their agreement with the Shadows closely."

"True." He grinned and hugged her. "I think I'll keep you around, Rose Tyler."

"Well that's good to hear. I'm certainly glad I didn't rescue her for no reason." Jack stood in the doorway, grinning. He'd just gotten back from hiding his ship by very cleverly taking off, passing behind the moon, and then vortexing into a nearby ravine where sensors could only detect the ship if they were aimed at precisely the right angle.

"Uncle Jack! That was quick!" Arianna ran over to him, and he scooped her up. "Mummy and Daddy are going to grow a TARDIS!" She told him breathlessly.

"_Really?_" He asked her, wide-eyed. "How are they going to do that?"

"Well, first of all we need to locate the right spot, and we'll need some supplies. I'll need your help with that. After that, all we really need is to be left alone for a couple of years." Jon shrugged matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm... fill me in." Jack came over and sat on the bed next to Jon.

Jon told him of the environment and supplies needed, and of a location in the southern hemisphere which had been used for that very purpose in the other universe. As it turned out, that location so far had not been developed here, and Jack thought he knew the perfect cover story for keeping their activities private. "We could develop a mining operation, under the guise of an umbrella corporation, secretly owned by the Underground Railroad. I can come up with a private financier, someone who owes you something."

"Someone owes me something?" Jon blinked.

"Yep. Seems you and your family killed off some renegade Krillitanes awhile back. There's a sizable uncollected reward waiting for you, courtesy of the Krillitane Esteemed Father."

"Really? That's fantastic! So how much is this reward?"

Jack grinned. "You'll be rich, Doc. You'll never be hurting for money."

"Call me Jon, please." He reached out and patted Jack's arm. "Doctor is my public name, but among friends I prefer Jon now."

"OK - Jon. But forgive me if I slip up, it'll take a little getting used to."

"Right, then. I believe you said something earlier about eating?"

"Yep, we have a central dining area, nothing fancy, but you'll be able to meet the people I work with, and we can tell you more about our operation here." Jack looked at Jon earnestly. "I hope you'll be proud of me. I've really tried to do good things here."

"_Jack!_" Jon looked at him as if wounded. He leaned over and embraced Jack in a bear-hug. "Captain, I am _always_ proud of you! _Never forget that!_"

Jack stood up and smiled back at Jon. "OK," he said, but Jon could see pain and doubt in his face. He wondered what could possibly have happened to cause his friend to feel that way. He'd have to look into that later.

Jack escorted them down a passageway and into an open area where tables had been set up. The makeshift dining hall had quite a few people there, including a man and woman with a small girl child who eyed Arianna with interest. As Jack sat them down at a long table, Isana and Koschei joined them. Rose noted that whenever Jack was not with Isana, Koschei was. As they settled down to their table, the couple with the little girl came over and introduced themselves.

"Excuse us, I am Daneth, brother to Koschei, and this is Sabilla, my wife, and Alia, our daughter. We were hoping that perhaps your little girl could come over and dine with us, Alia hardly ever gets to associate with other children."

"Why thank you!" Jon smiled. "I am the Doctor, this is my wife Rose, and our daughter Arianna." Turning to Arianna he asked, "Would you like to go eat with them?"

"Yes!" Arianna squeaked excitedly.

_Remember the rules,_ Rose thought to her. _Pretend like you're on Earth talking with the neighbors. No Time Lord stuff._

Arianna nodded and scampered over to their table with them.

They sat down and Koschei gesture for food and utensils to be brought over. "Nothing fancy," he said with a smile. "Just basic food." As they were being served they all took turns introducing themselves. Jon blanched when Koschei stated his name, but kept his reaction under control. _It's just a name_, he told himself.

"So," Koschei started, "what brings you to Karn? Surely not our cuisine, although it's better up on the surface."

"We're looking for others of our kind." Jon said. "We come from pretty far away, and all our kind are gone. We were hoping to find more here."

"Pretty far away as in, another universe entirely?" Koschei asked. At Jon's look, he added "News travels fast. I know they're watching you. 'They' being the Shadows. What did you do to earn their wrath?"

Jon considered his words carefully before responding. "My wife was attacked in her sleep and killed one of them while defending herself."

Koschei sat back in his chair abruptly and looked appraisingly at Rose. "Pretty formidable. I didn't think it was possible to kill a Shadow, let alone live to tell about it. But then, you didn't live, did you? Rumour has it you're dead."

Rose met his gaze and replied, "Well, you can't trust rumours, can you? Obviously, I'm not dead."

"Look, if you want our protection, you're going to have to be honest with us." Koschei stated in disbelief.

"They have our protection." Jack stated flatly, glaring at Koschei. "And speaking of honesty, where exactly did you hear these 'rumours'?"

Koschei met Jack's gaze unflinchingly. "I have my sources, just as you have yours. Last time I checked, I am second in command and have the right to question anyone I want. You have no right to question my honesty, Harkness. You haven't told the entire truth about these friends of yours, have you?"

"Both of you, stop it!" Isana's retort cracked like a whip across the table, silencing them. "I'll personally debrief them later. Right now, I'd like to eat."

At that they all tucked into their meals, with the two opponents occasionally exchanging glares. Isana explained all about the Underground Railroad to Jon, who was excited to find that there were remnants of this universe's Gallifreyans.

"Perhaps," he said to Isana, "we can help each other out. I can help you develop better technology to stay hidden and defend yourselves, and you can help me find connect with what's left of my race."

Isana smiled. She hadn't felt this optimistic in a long time. Perhaps her people could quit hiding someday soon. One could only hope.


	25. Chapter 24

IDChapter24

After dinner was over, Daneth and his family asked of Arianna could stay and play with Alia for awhile, and Jon and Rose agreed. The rest of them trooped off to a conference area, where Isana sent Koschei off on some errand or another, it was obvious he was reluctant to do so, but he obeyed. This left Jack, Isana, Jon, and Rose alone to talk. After posting a guard with strict orders that they were not to be disturbed, Isana closed the door and sat down to debrief them.

She smiled. "First of all, let me tell you how glad I am to have you here. Jack has already told me a lot about you. I used to think he had to be making his stories up, they were so fantastic, about traveling in time in a little blue box with a man who called himself the Doctor, but who was actually one of us, in a parallel universe. It it really all true?"

Jon and Rose grinned a bit ruefully, looking at each other, then Jon spoke up, "Well I can't say how much Jack might have embellished things, but yes, I am the Doctor, we did travel through time and space in a TARDIS, and I am from the planet Gallifrey in my universe, which also disappeared around the same time yours did. Was yours also called Gallifrey?" He and Rose noticed that Jack and Isana visibly winced at the name.

Isana spoke in hushed tones, "I have to ask you to never speak that name again. It is considerd a curse now. No one knows what happened to the planet of my mother's people, and the Shadow Proclamation has prohibited exploration of the area where it used to be, and also has imposed stiff penalties on investigating it. It is best to not even discuss it."

Jon and Rose looked incredulous. "Really? Why?" Rose asked.

"Fear." Jack said. "They don't know what happened, and they want to, because they think it might be some kind of weapon, so they want all knowledge of it to be kept to themselves. People who express a lot if interest in what happened there tend to disappear. It's bad enough that people who have ancestry from there get kidnaped and sold off as mining slaves, even those of us who don't have those genes have to worry about getting reported if we express much interest in it. I oughta know, I had a run-in with the Judoon when I unknowingly violated the Gallifreyan No-Fly zone when I first came here."

"Yeah, well the Shadows certainly are the paranoid type." Jon sighed. "I can see them being afraid someone might be trying to eliminate them from the galaxy. So... are you saying there are spies amongst you reporting what you say?"

"Yes," Isana replied, "There are, _everywhere_. I don't think we have any in the Underground Railroad, but you never know."

"I have my suspicions about that subject," Jack groused.

"Now Jack!" Isana reprimanded him. "I've known Koschei all my life, if he was a spy, don't you think he would have turned me in?"

"Not necessarily, he wants you. Once he figures out once and for all that he's not going to get you, there's no telling what he might do. I'm telling you, Isana, I don't trust him. You should see the way he looks at you, like you're some kind of _possession_ he's _entitled_ to. He doesn't see you as a person, take my word for it! Besides, if he is a spy, what better place to be than here, as your second?"

Isana replied pointedly, "I could say the same of you, Jack, except that I know you're not trying to own me." She sighed and explained to them, "I'd like to make our bond permanent, but Jack is reluctant. Says he isn't the marrying kind."

"With the life I lead, Isana, I'd make a really lousy husband, trust me, I've tried before. Besides, we're getting a bit off subject. Doc - I mean, Jon, why don't you tell Isana about yourselves and how you and Rose came to be here?"

Jon then proceeded to tell Isana briefly about his life as a Time Lord and how he came to meet Rose. He left out exactly how Gallifrey disappeared, realising that his involvement was best kept between he, Jack, and Rose. He went on to how they had been stranded in this universe, leaving out the bit of TARDIS coral that they hoped to grow, but did tell her about the Krillitane oil and how they had learned to use it.

"I could restore our race in this galaxy," he explained, "and together we could stand up to the Shadows. That is, if that's what you want."

Isana was speechless. That her race might have been capable of such great and dangerous things if they had pursued technology instead of abandoning it was exciting, but at the same time unsettling. That this Time Lord was seeking them out to help them, and could bring such abilities into being was more than a little frightening. She let out a big breath.

"I'll have to think about that."

"Of course you will, there's a lot to think about, and I wouldn't dream of having you make a decision anytime soon. Just help Rose and I find the right place to settle down in and raise our family, and get to know us. We'll help you protect our race while you decide if it's something worth pursuing."

"And if I should decide it isn't?" Isana asked.

"Then we'll probably move on, eventually." He shrugged. "It's hard to say right now, but I don't see Rose and I living permanently in a place where we have to hide our thoughts. It's just not in our nature to sit idly by and let people in authority commit atrocities against innocents. Judging by this Underground Railroad of yours, it isn't in yours, either." He smiled at her in understanding, and Isana smiled back, recognising a kindred soul.

"On that note," Jack inserted, "Jon, we have to do a little bit of clean-up, you and Arianna and I. You do realise your ship is being watched?"

"Ah, yes." Jon remembered.

"Let's get your daughter and fix things."

Jon and Jack went and collected Arianna, and Jack walked them down a tunnel a ways before stopping and vortexing them back on Voyager.

Jon blinked. They were back at the moment they'd landed.

"OK, disembark and go to this hotel and ask for this room," Jack ordered, handing him directions, and all business again. "Stay there and wait for me. I'll take you back to when and where we left. Oh, and _try_ to look devastated." He gave Jon a credit card, winked, and left in a flash.

Jon looked at his daughter and smiled. "You heard the man. Look devastated, and let's go."

He opened the hatch and released the landing stairs. While they were unfolding, he looked about. They'd landed at a parking lot, as it were. He saw a lone Judoon leaning aimlessly against another transport. _OK, that's one_, he thought. He kept looking around at the other vehicles and of the people walking or hanging out on the street, , and was rewarded by a flash of a now-familiar face. _Koschei_. Someone he'd not even met yet was talking with another person just across the way. Odd coincidence in a city this large, he noted. He'd certainly tell Jack about it as soon as he saw him, although he suspected it would be no surprise to Jack. Isana might be another matter.

As soon as the stairs were ready, he and Arianna disembarked. He then raised the stairs and locked them in place with his sonic, and the two of them made their way to the hotel, hand-in-hand. He noted Koschei following them. Time-travel had not been developed yet in this universe, Jack was the only person who could, thanks to the vortex manipulators he brought with him from his home universe, so this had to be Koschei before he met them. Remembering their dinner conversation, he knew Koschei had his own intel sources. Isana would be most interested in what those were, he thought, as he was sure she didn't know that Koschei had witnessed their landing. He searched the timelines surrounding Koschei and found them in flux. There was no clear right/wrong, or good/bad. They eventually found and entered the hotel, asking for the room Jack had indicated, and paying for it with the credit card Jack had given him. Soon they were in their room, and they settled down on the big, comfortable bed together. Soon they were both asleep, the long, eventful day having taken its toll on them both.

They were awakened some hours later by a knocking sound from the closet. Jon was instantly awake and jumped up, glancing about for a weapon. Not seeing anything he could use, he grabbed the desk chair and quickly placed it under the door handle of the closet.

"Who's there, and why are you in my closet?" He demanded.

"It's Jack, and I've come to get you."

Jon pulled the chair away and opened the closet door to find Jack grinning ruefully back at him.

"And how exactly did you wind up in the closet? Wouldn't the hallway have been a little more appropriate?"

"Nope, because I needed to show you this." Jack beckoned behind himself and Jon craned his neck to look, and saw that the back of the closet had moved.

"Ah, secret entrance. I should have guessed. Where does it go to?"

"C'mon, I'll show you."

Jon gathered up Arianna and they followed Jack out the back of the closet. Jack closed the closet door and the entrance behind them, and they went quietly down a long, narrow, dimly lit staircase for several flights before going through another door, which when pushed allowed them into a room that appeared to be a fruit cellar. Jack walked across the room and pulled on a set of shelves, which turned out to be a hidden door which led into a tunnel. After walking a short way down the tunnel, Jack asked, "Can you guess where we are right now?"

Jon replied,"Right about where we vortexed out from earlier?"

"Yep." Jack grinned as they walked into the Underground Railroad common area where Rose and Isana were waiting for them. After hugging her and exchanging pleasantries, he addressed Jack in a low tone.

"We need to talk to you and Isana again, privately. Let's go back to our room."

Rose looked at Jon questioningly. "Wait 'til we're alone with Isana," he said, almost under his breath. Rose blinked slowly in agreement and said nothing. Instead she picked Arianna up and nuzzled her, then started off toward their room, Jon trailing behind as if lost in thought. Actually, he had opened his mind and was skimming the surface of the thoughts of the people near him in the UR sanctuary, seeing if he culd pick out anything that would lead him to a spy in their midst. He found nothing.

When they were all in Rose and Jon's room, Jon took charge.

"Captain," he asked, nodding at the vortex manipulator on Jack's wrist, "I trust you told Isana what that device does?"

"Yep." Jack confirmed.

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"Nope."

"And there's no other time-travel technology in this universe, right?"

"No, there isn't, not that I've found or thaqt anyone seems to know about. Why?" The Captain frowned.

"Just trying to rule out one possible explanation of why a man who has never met Arianna and I yet was following us from our ship to the hotel."

"He could've been sizing you up for picking yopur pocket, we do have criminals here." Isana volunteered.

"Hmmm... a hobby Koschei hasn't told us about?" Jon looked deep into her eyes to judge her reaction, and it was genuine.

"_Koschei? _Are you sure it was _him_?"

"Yep-p."


	26. Chapter 25

IDChapter25

Isana had been stunned to find out that Koschei had been following them. While it could be argued that he had simply been checking out newcomers to the planet, the question remained of how he knew they were newcomers and why he hadn't mentioned it to Isana after they all met. Isana left them to find Koschei and interrogate him privately. Jack wanted to go woth her, but she insisted it be between just herself and Koschei.

"Don't worry, Jack, I'll post a guard outside the room." Reluctantly, Jack agreed.

As Jack sat with Jon and his family, he fidgeted. Jon thought he saw Jack's eyes mist over a bit when he looked at Arianna.

"Jack, what's troubling you? You're not yourself."

Jack sighed heavily and walked over and sat down on the bed. "I guess now is as good a time as any." He went on to tell them of the incident with Species 456.

When he had finished his story, there was not a dry eye in the room. Arianna crawled into his arms while Jon and Rose sat on either side of him and hugged him. After awhile Jack looked at Jon and asked the question that had been haunting him.

_"Where were you when we needed you?"_

Jon shook his head helplessly. "Jack, I am sorry. I am so, so sorry. I never sensed Earth's crisis. The only explanation I can come up with is that you saved the Earth, so the timelines were never disrupted, and so I never knew of the need."

"I just wish I could die." Jack said flatly. He again met Jon's eyes. "Is there any way that you know of so that I could? Not right now, but someday?"

Jon considered his next words carefully, balancing Jack's need to know with protecting his timeline.

"Jack, you are going to die someday, and I will be with you when it happens."

Jack experienced a whirlwind of emotions, joy, apprehension, but mostly relief.

"_Really?_ You aren't just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No, he's telling you the truth," Rose assured him. "I also get to see you in your future, but I won't know you, and Martha does as well."

"How do I die? How long will it be?"

"Well... we really can't say much, you know, protecting the timelines and all," Jon started, but yielded a bit to Jack's pleading eyes. "It isn't for a long, long time yet for you. In fact, you change so much even I don't even recognize you. But when the time comes, you save the last remnants of the human race from extinction." Jon smiled at his friend. "I can certainly think of worse ways to go."

"_Thank you_." The sincerity in Jack's voice made Jon tear up again, and the two friends hugged each other some more, before they broke apart, Jack saying it was time he checked in on Isana.

"Right then. Yell if you need us, I think we're going to turn in for the night." Shutting the door behind Jack, Jon turned to Rose. "Now then, we need to talk about your psychic abilities. We can't have you accidentally killing anyone else, however justified it might seem."

Rose nodded. She'd been trying not to think about the whole incident too much.

"First let me into your mind, since I know about the power I can shield myself against it, but hopefully I won't have to, since you're allowing me in."

They pulled two chairs togther and sat face-to-face, Jon placing his hands on either side of Rose's face, and Rose doing likewise. She felt him gently probe her mind, and she took a deep breath and relaxed, letting him explore. She opened her mind to him and allowed her thoughts to wander. She felt an awareness within herself growing, but not not agressively, more of a curiosity.

Jon gently walked around inside Rose's mind. Her memories were like a virtual world, he looked about and found the time when she first started traveling with him, and followed the path of their adventures. He came to the point where she looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and things abruptly changed. Suddenly he felt as though he was inside someone else's mind entirely. He was back on Gallifrey, somewhere Rose had never been. It felt so _real_. He heard and felt the wind blow across the fields, he saw the red grass beneath his feet, and he recognized ahead of him the Untempered Schism. He felt himself pulled toward it, and tried to resist. Purposefully something took hold of him and pulled him in. He saw all of time and space even more vividly than when he looked at timelines. Then in front of him he saw a glowing, seemingly gaseous golden being. As he got closer, the being took a more solid form, and he could see it changing shape to resemble Rose as he had seen her when she was the Bad Wolf.

"Welcome, _my_ Doctor." Jon felt enveloped by love and warmth and light. It was so peaceful he didn't want to think about anything else, he just wanted to stay in its warm embrace. He felt as if the being were caressing him, and he reached out to return the gesture, but his hand felt nothing. He heard a chuckle.

"I'm just thought and energy. No touch." The voice was bewitching and feminie, and yet sounded somehow ancient and wise.

"You're the Bad Wolf, then."

"Yes, I am, _my_ Doctor."

Jon pulled himself out of his reverie. "_You_ got Rose killed!"

"That will not happen again."

"Can you _really_ promise me that? Can you _guarantee_ it? Because even as a Time Lady, Rose only has so many lives. Not to mention that now she - or her body, anyway - is being sought by the Shadow Proclamation. You're causing problems for her - for us - to put it _mildly_."

"My Doctor, you do not understand. Much worse would have happened had I not acted. You never would have escaped the Shadows. Now you and your family are safe, and you can fulfill your destinies."

"And what destinies would those be?"

"You are the rocks upon which a new order will be built, and from which new Guardians will spring."

"New Guardians?" Jon was shocked. "Are you talking about the Guardians of Time?"

"Yes, my Doctor. There are no Guardians in this Universe, no one to watch over the races and ensure Justice or protect Life. No one to establish Order. No one to make Dreams come true. No one to maintain Equilibrium. There will soon be Chaos, however. It is building, growing, becoming more and more powerful. You are this universe's only hope. That is why I brought you here."

"I - we - are in no position to do that. You're asking too much. Who do you think you are, anyway? God?"

The Bad Wolf smiled at him. "That is a simple explanation of who I am, and somewhat accurate. I am many persons, yet one. I am all that ever was, is, or will be. I am everywhere, yet nowhere. But most of all, I am all that is feared, hated and scorned, yet loved, wanted, and needed. I am Eternity Itself."

At this the Bad Wold embraced Jon, and they seemed to soar up off the planet, into space, and beyond. She held him as he beheld all of Reality, he could see all the universes, and suddenly he understood everything. Every question he ever had was answered, every puzzle solved, every paradox explained. The sheer beauty and magnitude of it all reduced him to tears, and then his mind itself started hurting.

"I must take this away from you, my love, and leave you with only a glimpse. You are not ready. But you will remember that glimpse, and know that you can do this, and you must." She kissed him.

Jon and Rose both sat up with a start. They stared at each other in amazement.

"Did you experience that, too?" Jon asked her.

"Yes!" Rose said, barely above a whisper.

"You were glowing." Arianna's voice reached them. They looked over, and she was sitting on the bed, staring at them in fascination.

"Who, your Mum?" Jon asked.

"No, both of you," Arianna replied, "What happened? Did you talk to Wolfie? She said not to worry, you'd be alright."

If Jon and Rose could have been more stunned than they already were, that would have done it. Suddenly things started making sense. Jon had always suspected there was someone influencing the events around himself and Rose, now they knew who it was and why. That Arianna's "imaginary" wolf friend was Eternity itself was staggering, and underscored the enormity of it all.

"Well," Rose summed up, "we've got a big job ahead of us, we should get some sleep."


	27. Chapter 26

IDChapter26

Koschei was furious. Not only had he lost Isana's affection, now she was actually questioning his loyalty. It was all because of that damned Jack Harkness. Everything was fine before he showed up. Well, maybe not everything, Isana did manage to get herself caught by those slave traders. Thing is, with his contacts, he could have gotten her back. In fact he was in the process of negotiating her release when this "Captain" Jack Harkness showed up and rescued her, but not before her captors had inflicted some damage to her beautiful face. He would definitely have exacted revenge for that, but of course the Captain took care of that as well. The ship that she and the other captives had been held on was destroyed utterly, beyond recognition even. The man was thorough, he had to give him that.

Now Isana was questioning him closely about his intelligence contacts. He had to admit to her that he did have some contacts within the Shadow Proclamation, and he did occasionally give them intel to keep them off the Underground Railroad's back. There, he'd done it. It actually felt kind of good to admit it, he didn't like keeping secrets from her. But she didn't understand. How could he do such a thing? How could she ever trust him again?

"Trust _me_?" He'd sputtered. "What about _you_? Talking to these aliens alone, insisting that I not participate, refusing to discuss your conversations with me! ME, your _second -in-command!_ How do you think that makes me _feel_, how do you think it makes me _look_ to everyone else?" He got up from his seat across the table from her and started pacing back and forth. "Everything I've done has been for you, to keep you happy, to keep you safe. Do you think I want to be stuck here in this cave when you and I could be married and living a proper life?"

He stopped his pacing and came around to her side of the table. Turning her chair so she faced him, he knelt, taking her hands in his and pleaded, "Isana, please, come away with me. I have some money saved up, we can settle down in a nice quiet place where no one knows us, with my father's influence we can keep your ancestry hidden, and we can be productive members of society instead of vagabonds."

"Koschei, my dear, sweet Koschei." Isana shook her head and squeezed his hands. "I can't go on letting my people suffer. Not when I can do something about it. Besides, I told you, I don't want that life. I'm just not cut out for it. I'm not the right woman for you, you deserve so much better."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that? It isn't that at all, and you know it. You and I were inseparable until _he_ came along." She knew Koschei meant Jack. "Now he's here and suddenly you don't trust me, even though I've kept us safe all these years. All because of a man who doesn't even exist! Yes, I've looked into it! Do you know what kind of power, influence, and money it takes to wipe records that completely? Isana," Koschei changed tactics, seeing that he wasn't making any headway with her, " Look at all the good you've done so far, at all the people you've saved. Don't you think it's time you got out, before you get caught again? If this Captain Jack fellow is so committed to your cause, why don't you let him take over and give yourself a life? Why not enjoy a life of freedom instead of living in fear?"

"I will always live in fear, as long as my people are persecuted. Can't you see that, Koschei? I can't just run away and hide from what I am. And I won't ask you to stay here, either. Koschei, I love you as a friend, but that is all. You want a normal life, that much is clear. Go out and have one! There's no need for you to stay and protect me, I can take care of myself. Please, if a normal life is what you want, then go with my blessing. You'll make a wonderful husband for some lucky girl out there."

Koschei looked at Isana for several long moments before he spoke. When he did, his eyes and his voice were cold.

"As you wish."

He stood, turned on his heel, and stalked out of the room, closing the door behind him without so much as a backward glance. Isana turned and leaned with her elbows on the table, cupped her face in her hands, and let out a huge sigh of relief. For just a moment, looking into his cold eyes, she had been afraid of him. She sat there for several more minutes, composing herself, before leaving and heading for her room. She waved the guard away.

"I'm alright, go get some sleep, and thank you."

As she walked along the tunnel toward her room, she became conscious of a pair of eyes on her. She stopped in her tracks.

"You can come out now, Jack."

He emerged from the shadows smiling, but the smile did not reach his eyes.

"I saw him leave, he didn't look happy."

"No, he isn't. Did he take anything with him?"

"Just his duffel bag, as far as I could tell. Should I have stopped him? I can send someone after him."

"No." she answered. "He's been insulted enough. Let's just let him go."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Neither am I," Isana replied, "but he's been a part of the Underground Railroad since the beginning. I have to believe he'd never deliberately harm us."

Jack put his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. "I sure hope you're right."

The following morning around the breakfast table Jon, Rose, Jack, and Isana discussed the next step, which they all agreed would be getting the Time Lord family situated in their own home.

"First things first," Jack was saying, "We need financing, so I think Jon and I need to go on a little trip together to visit my friend the Krillitane Esteemed Father."

"Agreed. While Jack and I are doing that, Rose, why don't you see what we can do to help these people technologically? There are probably ways we can make their defenses and other systems more efficient."

"Sounds like a plan. Arianna, would you like to spend some more time with your friend Alia?" Rose asked.

"I can't, they're gone." Arianna stated matter-of-factly.

"What? When did this happen?"

"Last night, apparently when Koschei left, they packed up and left after he did." Isana answered.

Jon pricked his ears. "Why did Koschei leave?" He asked.

"Isana made it clear to him that he had no future with her." Jack informed him. "I guess Daneth and his family were really just here to keep Koschei company or something."

"They were responsible for Housekeeping." Isana said firmly, "and they did a good job of it. Now we'll have to find someone to take those duties over."

"I can help." Rose volunteered.

"Thank you!" Isana smiled warmly, "But won't you be busy inspecting the systems?"

Rose shrugged. "Can't do that all day, I'm sure I'm gonna have to wait for parts or something somewhere along the line. Might as well make myself useful. Arianna can help, too."

Ariainna looked at her Mum. "And what will I do?" She asked cheekily, "Be the dust mop?"

"As a matter of fact your short stature does lend itself to getting the dust bunnies out from under the furniture – but I'm sure we can find you a little vacuum or something." Rose teased her daughter.

"Right then, Jack and I will be on our way. Arianna, take good care of your Mummy." Jon tousled his daughter's hair and kissed Rose while Jack likewise kissed Isana, and the two left.

Jack and Jon walked down a long, winding tunnel that led to a hidden doorway to the outside. Just before they got to the door, Jack stopped, and punching buttons on his vortex manipulator he found the stored coordinates where his ship was hidden, pulled Jon over, and hit the launch button.

They landed in some woods, where the acrid small of smoke filled their nostrils. Jack noted the direction the smoke seemed to be coming from and said, _"Oh SHIT!" _Taking off at a dead run, Jon barely kept up with him as they raced through the woods. Then he almost slammed into Jack as he came to a stop, Jack motioning him to wait a moment. Then Jack motioned him to follow, and the two crept carefully through the brush along an animal trail, until they could see an opening through the trees ahead. Jon brought his sonic out and scanned the area, no signs of humanoid life nearby. They peeked out of the edge of the woods and took in the scene of destruction. What had been Jack's shuttle was burned beyond recognition, nothing more than a smoldering heap.

"I had a vortex manipulator wired into her!" Jack hissed at Jon. Jon scanned the smoking wreckage again and found the elements that would be there if the vortex manipulator had burned with the shuttle.

"It burned with the ship, Jack. They didn't get it. Probably had no idea it was even there."

Jack nodded. "I had a perception filter built around it, didn't want anyone stealing it. Didn't think anyone would blow it up. I should've been more careful, damn it!"

"At least it isn't in the wrong hands, Jack. That's the most important thing. You still have the one on your wrist, so all is not lost. Speaking of which, let's get out of here!"

Jack vortexed them back to the tunnel.

"Having a ship that can vortex is essential to what I do for the UR. I'm hamstrung now!" Jack slammed his fist against the wall of the tunnel, and immediately regretted it.

"Perhaps it's just as well. The Shadows were looking for you, perhaps they think you're dead now. This could work to our advantage. Who do you think did this, anyway?"

"You know who it was as well as I do." Jack whispered flatly as he rubbed his hand, grimacing at the pain.

"There's no sign of any humanoids in the vicinity, Jack. If it was Koschei, how did he get away?" Jon asked.

"I don't know – maybe he was on board a ship, and it flew off before we came out. The ship had been burning awhile. Or maybe it was one of his 'sources'."

"Well, at any rate, we've got to regroup. Let's get our loved ones and everyone else out of here, whoever it was that blew up your ship likely knows about the base as well."


	28. Chapter 27

IDChapter27

Jack and Jon quickly headed back to the main part of the underground compound, and found Isana and Rose inspecting the computer system. After explaining what had happened to Jack's ship, they paused and waited for Isana's reaction.

"It could very well be Koschei," she admitted. "He was not happy at all with me when he left here. I think we have to assume he's going to turn us all in, especially since his family left as well."

"Mummy, look who I found!" Everyone turned to look as Arianna entered the room, with her friend Alia in tow.

"Alia, what are you doing here?" Isana asked, picking the little girl up. Alia had obviously been crying, and looked bedraggled.

"Mummy and Daddy were mad. They said bad things about Aunt Isana, and me, too." The little girl sobbed as Isana held her close.

"Oh no." Isana said in disbelief. "Daneth and Sabilla adopted Alia," she explained. "She's a refuge, her birth parents were kidnaped and sold into slavery. Alia, why didn't you leave with Daneth and Sabilla?"

"They were angry so I hid in a cabinet. They couldn't find me, so they said they'd just leave me here. They said I was just a Galli anyway."

"'Galli' is a derogatory word for us," Isana frowned. "I never would have allowed them to adopt her if I'd known how they really felt. This changes everything. Koschei admitted he passed information along to his sources, now I'm sure he wasn't the only one, his whole family was in on it. Probably how he built his little nestegg," she said bitterly.

"Right, then, we need to warn everyone and get out of here. Voyager was originally built for a crew of 30, we did modify her for family life, but we can certainly take some people in. Jack, do you have any safe houses Koschei didn't know about?" Jon asked.

"Not likely," he looked at Isana for verification and she shook her head sadly.

"Then Isana, I recommend you concentrate on getting people out of the safe houses. They certainly aren't safe where they are now, have them meet somewhere and we'll pick them up with Voyager." Jon stated. "Arianna and I will work on getting Voyager ready for guests. Jack, I need you to get us to Voyager, then make a quick trip to Earth and warn Torchwood about the nature of the Shadow Proclamation. Then be back here quick as you can and help sneak refugees out. I found a spot in the southern hemisphere I think will make a good hideout. Rose, since you've become somewhat familiar with the computer system here, help Isana purge it of anything sensitive. Download anything useful to my sonic," he said as he tossed it to her. Arianna, you're with me," he said holding his hand out to his daughter.

"Can I come, too?" Alia asked. Jon considered it, she certainly would be more out-of-the-way with him and Arianna on Voyager. "Alright then," he smiled, opening his arms. Isana passed the little girl to him reluctantly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as if holding on for dear life.

"Allons-y!" Jon, the children, and Jack hurried down the exit tunnel, then Jack vortexed them onto Voyager. Alia was scared out of her wits by the trip, but quickly recovered and demanded another. Jack laughingly had to promise her another later, then vortexed to Earth to talk to Pete. Rose and Isana started downloading critical files and destroying all the computers except those for the security system. As they worked, Rose told Isana more stories of the Doctor before she had met him, and Isana was enchanted by his sense of duty. Here, she thought privately, was someone who could truly lead her people out of the mess they were in.

When he arrived on Earth Jack followed Jon's directions and walked to Vitex's headquarters. He introduced himself to the pretty blonde receptionist and asked for Pete Tyler.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked politely.

"No, I don't, Lori," Jack noted her name tag and smiled with all his charm, "but I'm an old friend of Rose's, and I have some news I think he'd like to hear."

"Alright then, please have a seat over there," Lori gestured toward some overstuffed chairs in the glass-enclosed lobby, "and I'll let him know you're here."

Jack walked over to the chairs, picked up a magazine, and thumbed through it while Lori contacted Pete's secretary.

"He says his name is Captain Jack Harkness," he overheard Lori telling someone, "and he says he's an old friend of Pete's daughter." A few moments later she said, "I understand, I'll tell him."

She got up and walked over to Jack. "Excuse me, Captain Harkness? A car will be picking you up shortly." She smiled brilliantly at him this time. Apparently whoever she talked to had some idea of who he is, he thought to himself. "Meanwhile, can I get you anything? Coffee, perhaps?"

"A cup of coffee would be delightful. Thank you."

As he sipped his coffee he looked up and gazed out the glass ceiling, smiling at the sight of zeppelins gliding sedately across the sky. He fleetingly considered making his home here, but knew he'd never be happy here for long. It reminded him too much of Earth in his own universe, and Gwen, and the tragedy of his life there. If he was going to settle on Earth, it would be the Earth back there, where he still had unfinished business. He wondered about Gwen and Rhys and the baby, if they were happy, and if they would welcome him back. He knew Gwen would, but Rhys... well, that might be quite a different matter. He sighed. He owed so much to so many people. Well, no point in thinking about that now, he had urgent matters to attend to here. At that moment he spied a black limousine pulling up outside, so he rose and strode out to it as a door opened. Getting in, he shook the man's hand.

"You must be Pete Tyler."

"I am. I'm very pleased to meet you, Captain Harkness." Pete gave the driver instructions to drive out of town. As they rode, Jack filled Pete in on Jon and Rose's adventures. "Best not tell Jackie about that," he advised when Jack got to the part where they used the Krillitane oil to transform themselves into Time Lords. "In fact," Pete emphasized, "best tell Jackie as little as possible. But don't lie to her, she can smell a lie a hundred miles away." The rest of the trip consisted of Jack telling Pete about the state of the Shadow Proclamation and its paranoia, and advised that Earth spend a lot of resources on defense, and building alliances with other planets.

"I have some specific recommendations for you there," he finshed as the limo turned into a driveway. As they pulled up to the Tyler mansion and got out of the limo, Jackie came flying out to meet them.

"Jack!" She exclaimed, grabbing him in a fierce hug as he laughed and whirled around with her in his arms. "Can you stay for awhile? At least for dinner? Bet you could do with some good Earth-style cookin'!"

"I sure can, Jackie, and I'd love to, I want to meet Tony! I've heard a lot about him!"

During dinner Jackie cross-examined him closely about Jon, Rose, and Arianna, and he carefully avoided telling her anything that would upset her, smoothly guiding the conversation to safer areas. Eventually, after Tony was put to bed, Jack had briefed Pete some more in his den, and Jack was preparing to leave, Jackie looked him in the eye and demanded, "OK, Captain, what aren't you telling me? Those two attract trouble like moths to a flame, I know it can't be as smooth sailing as you're sayin', so what gives?'

Jack looked at her stubborn jaw set, and sighed. "I'm sorry, Jackie, you're right, but I'd rather let them tell you themselves. I can tell you that they are alright, and once they grow their TARDIS they'll be back."

"A TARDIS? Really? You've got to be kiddin' me – but you're not, are you?" Jackie searched his eyes in disbelief. "Please tell me you're serious. But how?"

"I don't know," Jack admitted, "I don't even know if or when they were going to tell me, Arianna actually let it slip."

"Oh, my Araianna, she's a plum one, she is!" Jackie laughed with delight. "At least I know they'll be back in my lifetime if they have a TARDIS. Well, thank you, Jack, for coming to visit me with news of my Rose and her family. God bless you, Jack." With that she stood on tiptoe and kissed Jack's cheek. "Take care, and give them my love," she said, wiping a tear away.

"Jack," Pete reached and pumped Jack's hand vigorously. "Come back anytime, and try to bring them with you, if you can."

"I will try, Pete, Jackie. Take care." With that Jack walked out to the yard, programmed his vortex manipulator, and arrived back at the tunnel shortly after he'd left. He started making his rounds, making sure everyone knew to either leave, or gather in the dining hall and wait to be transported. He found Rose and Isana busy at work with the computers.

"Question: How are we getting folks to Voyager? I don't think we want to let anyone know about this," he indicated the vortex manipulator on his wrist, "and I don't feel comfortable walking everyone there, so how are we going to handle this situation?"

Isana thought about it for a moment, then said, "I don't think we have any choice. The Doctor will have to bring Voyager here, and we'll board as quickly as we can and get out of here."

"I don't like it. Voyager's not a war ship from what little I saw, I don't think she'd be much help if we do get attacked."

"I don't see any way around it, though," Rose spoke up. "I agree with Isana, it's pretty much our only choice."

Jack sighed. "Then we'll be sitting ducks." He brightened. "You Mom sends her love. She makes a mean chicken and biscuits, by the way."

Rose smiled. "You saw Mum! How is everyone?"

"Missing you. Especially Jackie. You really need to get that TARDIS growing, or I'm afraid she'll come looking for you. Wouldn't be the first time, you know."

"I do know," Rose nodded, grinning. "Um... you didn't tell her anything about my... 'adapted' physiology, did you?"

"Nope, I was under strict orders from Pete not to." Jack assured her.

Just then Jack's communicator cracked and Jon's voice came over. "Captain? You back yet?"

"Yep. Voyager ready?"

"As ready as she'll ever be. I assume I'll have to park her outside the tunnel?"

"Unfortunately I can't think of a more discreet way to get everyone on board."

"Right, then. I'm on my way. See you at the end of the tunnel!"


	29. Chapter 28

IDChapter28

Jon landed Voyager near the tunnel entrance and disembarked, leaving the two children on board. He looked about carefully, sweeping the area with not only his eyes and ears, but also his mind. Nothing. He found the animal trail and and slid through the brush to the tunnel entrance. Jack met him there.

"All clear, it seems," Jon said with a frown. "Right then, ket's get on with it."

Jon led the way to Voyager as the refuges followed him, and Jack brought up the rear. There were only 15 refuges, so Voyager would not be too taxed for room. Jon and the children had opened up berths which had been used for storage, and moved those items into the hold. The girls had freshened up the rooms while Jon organized the hold and the galley, bringing more food and untensils out of storage. The accomodations would be far smaller than what the refuges were used to, but better than being slaves, Jon mused, especially since it wouldn't be for long.

Only Rose and Isana were left in the tunnels. The only computer systems left were the security system. "Time to take this down, I guess." Isana looked around. This system of tunnels had been her home for several years now. From what the Doctor said, they'd be living in a different set of tunnels now.

"Right then, here we go," Rose started the shutdown sequence. They were taking the security system with them, fortunately no one item was too big to carry, as soon as it was shut down they could dismantle it and carry the parts to Voyager. Jack came back to help while Jon stayed with the ship, answering questions, helping to get people settled in, and keeping a wary eye on Voyager's sensors. Soon most of the parts were sitting near the tunnel entrance, ready to be stowed away on the ship. Isana went back for the last part, and Rose and Jack started carrying items to Voyager. Soon they were nearly finished, and Isana had not yet shown up with the last piece.

"You take this to the ship, I'll help Isana." Rose nodded, and left with the last part. Jack headed down the tunnel quickly. He came to an empty security room, with the last piece of equipment still there, but no Isana. "Maybe she needed the loo," he thought, and checked there. No sign of her. He started getting a very bad feeling, and called her name.

"ISANA!"

"Looking for someone?" A familiar voice came from behind Jack. There stood Koschei, with a blaster aimed at Jack, and two former guards holding a frightened Isana, who was bound and gagged.

"Let her go, Koschei! If you don't, I _swear_..."

"You swear _what_?" Koschei interrupted Jack. "In case you hadn't noticed, _I_ hold all the cards right now." A cruel smile came across his face. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time now." Walking over to Isana, he grabbed her face and forced her to look at Jack. "Look well, my dear, because this is the last time you'll see your beloved Captain," he spat. Aiming his blaster at Jack, despite the pleading noises Isana managed through her gag, he fired. Jack gasped and went down, meeting Isana's eyes with sorrow, dying. He had never told her he was immortal.

Koschei took Isana's gag off. "Say goodbye to your lover," he said with satisfaction.

"Koschei," Isana sobbed, "How can you do this, I thought you were my friend."

Koschei slapped Isana's face with all his strength, watching the welts rise. After letting her gasp with pain for a few moments, he seized her jaw with a deathly grip and made her look at him.

"Isana, do I have your full and undivided attention?" he asked icily. She did her best to nod, she couldn't speak yet through the pain.

"Good. I want to make something very, very clear. I am not your friend." He said through clenched teeth, pausing to let that sink in for a moment.

"I AM YOUR _**MASTER!**_"


	30. Chapter 29

IDChapter29

Jack came to with a gasp. He staggered to his feet and looked about wildly. Koschei and Isana were gone without a trace. Just then he heard the quiet footsteps of someone stealthfully approaching. He quickly grabbed a heavy wrench lying nearby and ducked behind a corner, visions of Koschei coming back to finish him off filling his mind. The footsteps stopped, then he was sure he heard them turn towards his corner. He silently counted off the time it would take the person to reach his corner, then he leaped out with the wrench raised above his head ready to strike.

"_JACK!_"

He froze, the wrench suspended inches above Rose's head.

"Jon sent me back to see what was keeping you and Isana. What happened? Where is she?"

As Rose asked the question she saw his expression suddenly go bleak. "She's gone, Koschei took her. He killed me and made her watch me die. I never told her I'm immortal. She thinks I'm dead." Urgently he grabbed Rose. "We have to find her! God only knows what he'll do to her now that he thinks I'm dead!"

"Jack, there's nobody here, I looked, they're gone. We need to get back to Voyager and get the refugees out of here."

"Good, maybe we can see them leaving from Voyager!" Jack turned and ran for the ship, Rose hot on his heels. When they made it there and boarded, they were breathless. Jon made them sit down in the cabin away from the other passengers. Jack explained what had happened in a jumble of words, ending with, "We have to get in the air quickly, we might be able to catch them yet!"

Jon calmly began the engine starting sequence. "Calm down Captain, we'll be on our way as soon as we can. I'll be back in just a moment, I have to make sure everyone's strapped in while the engines are coming online." Jon left and Jack and Rose dutifully strapped the children and themselves in. Jon was back shortly and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I'm so very, very sorry." Jack started to open his mouth the ask why when he felt the hypo injection in his neck. He had just enough time to give Jon a look of thunderous rage and betrayal before he passed out.

"What did you do?" Rose asked, shocked.

"I gave him a powerful sedative. It should keep him knocked out until we get where we're going." At Rose's look he explained, "They are long gone, Rose. Koschei clearly planned this. He waited for the security fields to go down and went in and got what he wanted. Now that he has what he wanted, we are fair game. We have to get out of here, _now_, we can't waste time looking for Isana. I'm sorry, but I'm going to do what is best for everyone. Hopefully we can rescue Isana later. I won't abandon her, but we have 15 other people who are depending upon us. Once we get them safe, we can make a plan to rescue her."

Rose nodded. "I understand. I hope Jack does, too."

"He will, Rose. He's a leader, he knows how it is to be responsible for others. It will be difficult to swallow, but he will," here Jon sighed heavily, "..._eventually_."

Jon ramped up the thrusters and Voyager lifted off. He pointed her nose due south and engaged the engines and they roared away. Once they were well south, instead of descending towards their destination, Jon kept going around to the other side of the planet and then northward. He then descended into a mountain range near the equator. He circled carefully, then exclaimed "A-HAH!" Carefully he maneuvered Voyager into a narrow canyon and into the middle of a copse of trees. Setting Voyager's perception filter to reflect her surroundings, he shut the engines down.

"Here we are," he observed. "where hopefully we'll spend the next few years growing a TARDIS and creating a new society of Time Lords."

"Not our original choice of location - I assume that's to prevent Koschei from being able to get our location from Isana?" Rose asked.

"Yep. I had a couple of back-up spots in mind. This one is furthest away from our first-choice spot. Now, why don't we let the Captain sleep some more while we get everyone disembarked and set up camp in the caves?"

"I'm not looking forward to him waking up," Rose said dryly.

"Neither am I."

Everyone was given a task to do. The caves were a short walk away, and before dark all the supplies smuggled out from the Underground Railroad were stacked neatly in them. Cots and sleeping bags were arranged in an orderly fashion, a watch rotation was set at the mouth of the main cave, and a cold but satisfying meal was had.

Suddenly a bright flash was seen near the ship. "Stay here everyone, children, you get in the back of the main cave, Rose, you're with me!" Jon ordered.

"I have a pretty good idea what that was," Rose murmured as the crept up to Voyager.

"Yep," was all Jon said. Sure enough, when they got to where Voyager sat, there was no one about. They boarded her and Jack was gone. They both knew where he went, back in time and back to the tunnels to see where Koschei went with Isana.

"I just pray he doesn't do anything stupid," Rose worried.

"He won't. He took a perception filter with him, he'll be alright." Jon said, with perhaps a bit more conviction than he really felt. "C'mon, Rose, I have something to show you."

They traipsed back to the main cave, and Jon took her clear to the back of it. Noting that both children were asleep together in a cot, he held his finger to his lips and motioned Rose to follow him. Turning on a torch, he found a small opening and crawled into it. Rose did likewise, glad she wasn't claustrophobic. They went along for some way before Rose noticed that it was growing lighter ahead. They scrambled out of the small tunnel and into an enormous chamber lit by fluorescent mineral deposits. Rose looked about in wonder, speechless. The colours were amazing! She looked at Jon and he had the same expression of pride he always did when he introduced her to somethig new and wonderful. She grinned at him, showing the tip of her tongue in the way he adored, and they hugged.

"Gotcha!" He smiled into her hair, enjoying her fragrance for the first time in what felt like years.

"Got me!" She agreed, snuggling into him and forgetting about the rest of the universe for a few precious moments. "How did you know this was here?"

"I didn't really, but it had all the right geological indicators, so I knew there was a pretty good chance of it." He kissed her firmly so she couldn't ask another question, and let one hand drift down around her bum and pull her close as his tongue teased her. She kissed him back with ardor, wondering absently how long it had been since they'd...

"Not since we left Earth," he whispered, and his lips left hers and started tracing the line of her throat as his hand started lifting her shirt. "What if somebody comes looking for us?" she whispered anxiously, not wanting to stop but a little paniced nonetheless. Jon grinned wickedly. "Let them," he said conspiratorily as one hand found a breast and cupped it, "We have to grab these opportunities when we can." The other hand slipped into her pants and found her. She sighed gratefully and gave in, starting to unbutton his shirt. Before long they were undressed and Jon spied a small ledge and led her over to it. They made love in a frenzy, unleashing all the pent-up passion they had bottled up over the weeks. When they were spent, they laid together panting.

"I suppose we should get back," Rose sighed.

"Nope, not yet." Jon was still in her, and had no intention of going anywhere just yet. He began to move slowly, deliberately, and artfully. Rose chuckled deep in her throat and relaxed to enjoy the ride. They took their time, and what seemed like hours later Jon said, "OK, _now_ we do have to get going." They got dressed and returned along the small tunnel to hear their names being called when they got back to the cave. They quickly assured everyone that they had just been exploring, if anyone noticed how flushed and happy they looked, they had the grace not to mention it. Except one.

"_So_," an infuriated voice came from the front of the cave, "Isana is missing, the 'Time Lords' don't have 'time' to go looking for her, but they _do_ have time to go..." here Jack paused dramatically, " '_exploring_'! That is apparently what it's called now, huh?"

"Actually, we were playing Doctor." Jon deadpanned, hoping that colloquialism had no direct translation in this culture. "But what else could we do, you went off and left without telling anyone where you went, Captain. It's not like we could have helped, being left behind. So we went looking about." He shrugged. "So, come back to our cots and tell us what you found."

Jack knew better than to argue, he needed them and he knew it. So he bit his lip and follwed them to the back of the cage, where they quietly (since the children were sleeping nearby) discussed a plan.

"Koschei had a ship with a small group of Judoon waiting outside in case anyone followed him." Jack admitted. "There was nothing we could have done. They boarded the ship and took off. I have a friend in Traffic Control, she told me the ship was headed back to the Shadow Proclamation. Isana will be brainwashed," he concluded bitterly. "She'll be re-programmed, and she won't be Isana anymore. We have to help her!"

"We will." Jon promised. "But we can't cross our own timeline to do it. We'll have to come up with another way. I think our first stop needs to be the Krillitane Esteemed Father to collect our reward. I also have another matter to discuss with him. If we can form an alliance with the Krillitanes (never, ever thought I'd hear myself say _that_), we'll have a discreet source of weapons, technology, and some protection. Then we can covertly find out where Isana is and rescue her, yeah?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."


	31. Chapter 30

IDChapter30

Jack went up to the front of the cave and let the night watch volunteer get some sleep. He'd had a good rest, if not exactly one he had desired, and he wouldn't be sleeping anyway, what with worrying about Isana. Jon came up and sat down on the bench with him. He could see the grief in Jack's eyes in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry," he began, but Jack cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Please don't apologize. You and I both know you're not really sorry for what you did. You know, I thought perhaps you'd changed. I thought maybe being stranded here by your brother, being half human, at least for awhile, and being married to Rose and being a father might have softened you up a bit, might have gotten it through your thick skull that you are not the judge, jury, and executioner of the universe. Obviously I was wrong, you still feel entitled to make decisions for everyone." Jack buried his face in his hands for a moment, collecting himself. Jon remained silent. Finally Jack looked up and met Jon's eyes.

"I swear, if I didn't love you so much, I'd kill you." Both men fought back tears, biting their lips. Then Jon reached for Jack, and they embraced, holding each other and letting the tears come. They sat that way for awhile, then Jon pulled a couple of handkerchiefs out of his pocket, they blew their noses, and they sat back again on the bench, shoulder to shoulder, silently comforting each other.

"Occupational hazard," Jon finally said.

"What?"

"Being a Time Lord. Occupational hazard, makin' decisions for everyone. Can't seem to get away from it."

"Oh, who are you trying to kid? You wouldn't have it any other way."

"Actually, I would. I rather enjoyed things back on Earth, living life on the Slow Path, teaching, watching the minds of my students grow, playing with my daughter and Tony, building a normal life with Rose. Not having the burden of the universe on my shoulders. If Arianna had been a normal child, we might still be there."

"Really?" Jack asked, "You'd have been perfectly happy to not be in the thick of things, just sitting back and letting everyone else run the show, and screw things up?"

Jon grinned. "Hell, no." They both laughed. "I _will_ try to do better, though, Jack. Really. Just let me know if I start going off the deep end and getting too bossy."

"Yeah, sure, assuming I get the chance, and not another hypo in the neck!" Jack rubbed the spot ruefully.

"Weelll... yeah, there is that. Sorry." He patted Jack's hand. "Forgiven?"

Jack grasped Jon's hand in his. "Just promise you won't do that again. I'm a big boy now, I can make my own decisions."

"I promise." Jon leaned in and gave Jack a quick, one-armed hug, "I've got to go back to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow."

Jon made his way back to the cot next to Rose and slid in. He felt her reach across to him, and he rolled over and kissed her.

"You and Jack kiss and make up?" She asked sleepily.

"Well... we made up. We didn't kiss, though." He murmured, smiling.

"S'good." She fell back asleep.

The next morning everyone was up and about putting the encampment together. Even the children took part, washing utensils in the nearby stream. Rose oversaw everything even as she put the security system components in place. Without a source of power they were useless, but it wouldn't hurt to have them ready. Jon and Jack made a trip back to the ship to retrieve a couple of very important items. They came back to camp and Jon waved Rose back to join them as he crawled through the opening in the back of the main cave.

"Wow," was all Jack could think to say as he surveyed the fluorescent cavern.

"S'pretty neat, yeah?" Rose asked, her eyes shining.

"Yeah, it is a nice little love-nest. You two going to keep it to yourselves?"

"For now, because it actually has a greater purpose, although it does indeed make a splendid 'love-nest'." Jon grinned as he scanned carefully with his sonic until he'd found the right spot, near the middle of the cavern. Carefully unwrapping the package he had retrieved from Voyager, he dug a hole, placed the piece of coral in it, then applied a drop of the precious vial of fluid that came with it. He sat back on his haunches for a moment, eyes closed, concentrating, then he seemed to burp, then breathed a golden mist onto the coral. It glowed brightly for a few seconds, then dimmed to a soft coppery luminescence. "Rose," he motioned for her to join him. He plucked a hair from her head.

"Ouch!" She gave him a dirty look. He ignored her and wrapped the golden strand around the coral, which absorbed it. Jon then covered the coral lightly with a bit of dirt from the hole and got up.

"Well. We've just planted a TARDIS." He beamed at Rose and Jack.

So how long before she's ready?" Jack asked eagerly.

"Well... normally it takes over 50 years..." he laughed as Jack's eyes bulged at the thought of waiting another 50 years to travel in comfort, "...but I have had some thoughts on how to speed that up to more like 2 or 3."

"Years?"

"Yep-p. Years. Some things just take time."

"Should we mark this spot or something?" Rose asked.

"No need. It will be obvious shortly where it is." Rose looked down on Jon, who had moved off a few paces. Then she realised she was looking _down_ upon him...

"What the..!" She and Jack jumped down to where Jon was as he chuckled. "She's putting out roots already," he laughed. They turned back and could see a sizable mound forming where they had been standing.

"That's amazing!" Jack marveled.

Rose was getting distracted. Memories of the previous day's activities with Jon had her constantly glancing over at the little ledge where they'd been so passionate. She was getting hot just thinking about it. "I think I'll just go back and check on everything." She quickly exited, before she threw herself at her husband. _Must be Jack's pheromones or somthin' rubbin' off on me_, she thought. She breathed a sigh of relief as she exited the small tunnel and entered the main cave.

Jon looked at Jack. "What do you say we make that trip now?"

"Good a time as any." Jack brought up the coordinates for the Krillitane Home World on his vortex manipulator, pulled Jon close, and they left in a flash.

They materialized in an alley a short way from the Esteemed Father's palace. "Before we approach him, what is our story going to be?" Jack asked.

"We're just collecting the reward. But we can tell him we're going to use it to restore my race, which was quite powerful in my original universe - for which reason the Shadows are keeping an eye on me."

"That ought to pique his interest," Jack agreed.

"Yes, especially if you let it slip that my wife killed one of them in her sleep..." Jon winked.

They walked to the palace gates and were met by two guards. Jack identified himself and asked to see the Esteemed Father. The guards let him through, but stopped Jon. "He's with me," Jack explained, but the guards shook their heads. "I'll be back for you," Jack promised Jon. Jon walked down to a small cafe with a view and sat sipping tea. _Thank goodness tea is literally universal,_ he thought. Several teas later, one of the guards showed up looking for him, indicating that Jon should follow him. "Talkative bunch, aren't you?" Jon quipped as he followed the guard through the palace gates and into the building, down a hallway, up some stairs, and into a sitting room where Jack was waiting.

"The Esteemed Father can hardly wait to meet you," he grinned. He opened a hidden door in the corner of the room and they entered an ornately decorated office with what looked like french windows opening into a courtyard. Seated at the desk was a handsome, well-groomed _humanoid_ male.

"Doctor, I'd like to introduce you to the Krillitane Esteemed Father."

Jon's eyebrows raised, and he reached out and shook the man's hand. "Excuse me, you aren't quite what I expected, um... how should I address you, sir?"

The gentleman graciously took Jon's hand and smiled. "You may call me 'Father', I am sure you were expecting someone more... reptilian? Avian?"

"Something like that," Jon agreed. "Is your appearance a projection?"

"No, this is how I actually am. I project a more 'Krillitane' appearance when I speak to my people. I'm quite enamored of the humanoid form, I find the most advanced races tend to be humanoid, and so I took it upon myself to evolve in that direction. I try to discreetly move my people in that direction, not only in appearance, but in philosophy. Races based solely on dominance tend to stagnate and die out sooner or later, I'd rather my race not go in that direction."

"I see. Apparently not all your people agree with you, if the lot my family met is any indication."

"A regrettable truth, I fear. How fortunate you were able to overcome that band of outlaws, we had been hunting them for years when they managed to disappear without a trace. How did you do it?"

Jon started from the beginning, telling the Father how he and Rose had been left on that Earth, how Rose and Arianna had been dosed with the oil, how they had figured out what was happening, had drawn the Krillitane fugitives out into space, and had learned to use the oil to survive and escape, killing the fugitives in the process.

"And the abilities your wife gained also enabled her to kill a Shadow in her sleep. Remarkable!" The Father was clearly impressed. "The Krillitane People owe you and your family a debt for ridding us of those rogues. I am having a ship prepared for you, stocked with supplies of food, medicines, technology, weapons, and whatever else you may desire. I'd like to invite you to stay with me for awhile, so that we may get to know each other better. Specifically, I'd like to learn more of the universe you came from originally, and what your people were like. I'd also like to discuss with you my vision for my people. According to Jack you'd like to bring your people in this universe back from the brink of extinction, we could help each other. Would you stay, please?"

Jon answered carefully. "I can't right now," he explained. "I have refugees who need those supplies. But I will return, and would be happy to spend time discussing things with you."

"Very well. I will have your ship prepared shortly,meanwhile please have tea with me." He led them into a sitting room where various finger foods and beverages were waiting. The three of them talked cordially, trading stories about Jack, and after awhile a servant entered and informed the Father that their ship was ready.

"Have a safe journey," the Father told them, handing Jon a credit card. "This card is linked to an account with a considerable sum of credits. You are a rich man. I am also sending along a security contingent. No, I insist!" He said over their protests. "You are a marked man," he told Jon, "and it would not be right for me to allow a Friend of the Krillitane Empire to travel unprotected. They will follow your orders, and will return you safely here when you are ready."

"Thank you," Jon said humbly.

"I hope to see you soon," the Father waved goodbye.


	32. Chapter 31

IDChapter31

Koschei and Isana sat in their small apartment that the Shadow Proclamation had given them to live in during their stay there for her treatment. She was feeling much better now, she had to admit. Going undercover apparently had been so taxing to her that she had come to believe she was part of this "Underground Railroad", in fact, she'd come to _lead_ it. As amazing as that was to her, she had also abandoned her dear, sweet Koschei for some _renegade_ named Captain Jack Harkness, and was _actually_ going to join up with a mysterious pair of "Time Lords" claiming to be from another universe. She began to feel a familiar ache in her head. Thank the Gods Koschei had managed to kill that dispicable Captain, and he'd done it right in front of her so that she's know that he would never be able to hurt her ever again. Rubbibg her eyes, she knew she'd best be getting to bed, if Koschei knew she was getting another headache, he's arrange another therapy session with the Shadow Mentalist, and she'd had enough of those.

"Master," she said tentatively. Koschei put down the data pad he'd been studying and looked askance at her. "I'm tired, I'd like to go to bed, please, if there's nothing else I can get you."

Koschei smiled at her. At long last, she was becoming the devoted, obedient woman he deserved. He had arranged a marraige ceremony to be performed the next day, as a surprise for her, and he supposed she should get her beauty sleep.

"You may, as soon as you've cleaned up the kitchen."

Isana smiled brilliantly. There was little to do, just gather the small plate he's had his snack on, wash, dry, and put it away, and she could sleep. "Thank you, Master." She obediently picked up the plate, as well as his drink, which she would refresh while she was at it. She was such a lucky woman. She hoped the bad dreams would stay away tonight, the misleading dreams that were so disturbing. The ones where she and Jack, that criminal, were in love. She didn't want another session with The Mentalist.

Koschei smiled as Isana did her work, then returned with a fresh drink, and kneeled at his feet, looking down expectantly. He lifted her chin in one hand, planting a tender kiss on her lips. The bruises were almost completely gone, he noted with satisfaction. A little makeup would cover them sufficiently for the ceremony and the official portrait. He briefly considered having her pleasure him again before she went to bed, but decided against it, there would be plenty of time for that the following evening after the ceremony.

"Good night, Isana. Dream about me."

"Always, Master."

As she padded away in her bare feet, his attention returned to the data pad he had been studying. It contained everything the Mentalist had been able to dig out of her mind before reshaping her memories. He focused in particular on the Time Lords. The things that Jon had told her were too fantastic to be true, but if even _some_ of them were true... he was fascinated with the possibilities. To be able to do things that only the Shadows and a few other races were capable of - telepathy, for one - would mean that the balance of power in the universe would shift at least somewhat. Koschei had no loyalty to the Shadows, but he had been more or less obedient to their laws, with their power he would have been crazy not to. Then there was regeneration, which apparently was true, Rose was evidence of that. As for the Krillitane oil... he had no relationship with the Krillitanes, but he knew they were one of the few races with the resources to resist the Shadows, although to date they had grudgingly gone along with them in nearly everything. Perhaps it was time to visit the Krillitane Homeworld.

Meanwhile, Jon and Jack were aboard their "gift" from the Krillitane Esteemed Father.

"Did that seem too easy to you?" Jon asked Jack. "After all, you know him better than I."

"He's still a Krillitane, despite all outward appearances. What do you think?" Jack shot back at him, arching an eyebrow.

"Thought as much. Still, I was hoping maybe things were a bit different here in this universe. So, the security contingent - keepers, rather than protectors?"

"That's my opinion." Jack agreed. "Fortunately they don't know about our little friend." His eyes indicated the vortex manipulator on his wrist.

"I suggest we use our 'little friend' to let Rose and the others know what's going on. But you should probably go alone, just in case our keepers check on us. I can always say you're in the loo." Jon winked.

"Good idea." Jack agreed, and got up and walked across the room. "See you in a flash," he grinned.

Jack materialized near Voyager and walked to the caves. Outside he spotted Rose sending some of the refuges out with a couple of them as armed guards.

"Where's Jon?" She asked as soon as he got close.

"He's on his way here aboard a present from the Esteemed Father." Jack said with a disarming smile.

Rose frowned. "Are you sure he's safe there?"

"Nope, but he's probably as safe there as he is anywhere. I'll be going back to join him, since they expect both of us to be on board. So," he continued, looking after the party that had just left, "what are they up to?"

"A couple of the ladies have some knowledge of roots and berries and stuff, so they're going out on a gathering mission, figured some fresh food might be nice for a change."

"Hmmm... might have to stick around for awhile then."

Just then Arianna and Alia came up to Rose. "Mummy, can I show Alia the coral?" Arianna asked.

"Shhh... sweetie, no one is supposed to know about that!"

"But she won't tell anyone, will you Alia?" Alia shook her head earnestly. "Besides, we're terribly bored here, there's really nothing else to do."

Rose looked about, everyone was busy doing something.

"Alright then, but you can only go in with me, Daddy, or Uncle Jack, is that understood? And you are forbidden to tell anyone about it!"

"OK." They both promised solemnly.

The two adults and the children quietly walked into the back of the cave, being sure no one else was there, and crept in the crevice. When they came out the other side, Alia gasped in wonder at all the beautiful colors. The two children scampered off to investigate the minerals, while the two adults took stock of the growing mound. It was now taller than they were, as wide as it was high, and its roots extended well beyond itself, showing above the cavern floor. It still had a faint, coppery glow to it.

"I wonder how big it will get?" Jack said aloud.

"Well, look how big our old TARDIS was inside. There's no telling, although I guess it can only grow as large as the cavern?" Rose speculated.

"That's pretty darn big, even at the rate it's presently growing at."

"Of course, it probably depends on how quickly it develops its trans-dimensional capability. The size of the cavern might not actually be all that important." Rose regarded the mound wistfully. "I sure am looking forward to having a home instead of a cot."

"Me, too."

Rose was starting to get flushed. "Is it hot in here?" She asked Jack.

"Not climate-wise, but you look pretty hot," he teased.

"Stop it!" She blushed as she felt herself getting _very_ aroused.

Jack laughed as he hugged her. "Just can't resist those 51st century pheromones, can you?"

Rose was overcome by his touch, and it took everything she had to tear herself away from him. "Jack," she begged, "I've got to get out of here. Please watch the kids for me!" With that she turned and fled.

Jack watched her leave with consternation. "Well," he said aloud as he shrugged, "I knew I was good, but I didn't know I was _that_ good!"


	33. Chapter 32

IDChapter32

Jack arrived back on the Krillitane ship just after he'd left. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Not here," Jon replied, "How about back home?"

"Well, funny you should ask. I think Rose was about ready to jump my bones there in the coral cavern."

Jon grinned. "Well, um, yes, I guess I did forget to tell her _everything_ about that cavern... it's good for more things than just growing TARDIS'. There's an element in the air that helps the TARDIS to bond to its pilot, and it also helps the Time Lord bond to the TARDIS."

"And... what else does it do, Doc?" Jack prompted, knowing there was more to this story.

"Well... I'll share that part with Rose when we get back."

"Oh no, you don't get off that easily! Don't you go keeping secrets from me, old friend! Spill it!"

"OK, but you mustn't say anything to Rose until I can tell her myself."

"OK." Jack waited, thinking this must be something really juicy. It was.

"It's also a Time Lord aphrodisiac."

Jack's eyes got huge. "So, every time she goes in there, she gets horny?"

"We both do."

Slowly a huge grin spread across Jack's face. "I am going to have _so_ much fun with that!"

Jon smirked. "Meanwhile, not to change the subject, but I had a _brilliant_ idea while I was sitting here waiting for you." As Jon told him his plan, Jack's eyes got huge and he began to pace excitedly. "It could work!" Jack exulted. "I _knew_ you'd come up with something!"

"Let's call the Krillitane Captain then."

As Jack and Jon explained to their Krillitane Captain (whose name was Kor'Lo) about Isana being kidnaped by Koschei and taken to the Shadow Proclamation he nodded appreciably, then asked, "But what does this have to do with the Krillitane Empire?"

Jon sized the Captain up. He stood almost 7 feet tall, and had an ecclectic mix of humanoid, avian, and reptilian features. His large, almond-shaped eyes were dark and set somewhat to the sides of his head so he had excellent periferal vision. He had a hawk-like beak whose regal air lent itself well to a position of command, and was no doubt useful in a skirmish as well. His ears were hidden by feathers. He stood upright as a humanoid, and had long, muscular arms and legs covered with scales, and long, strong, nimble fingers ending in strong, sharp nails reminiscent of claws, but not quite. Definitely someone you'd want on your side, Jon thought.

"We are Friends of the Krillitane Empire, are we not?" Jon asked. Kor'Lo nodded. "And I was told by your Esteemed Father that you would obey my wishes." Kor'Lo nodded again, feeling very much like he didn't really want to know where this was headed. "So, here's what we need," Jon filled him in on their plan.

"I think this goes beyond what Our Father intended," Kor'Lo explained. "I was instructed to take you to your home base and protect you and your people. I was not given any other orders."

"But one of our people is in need of help," Jack pointed out. "You will be fulfilling your instructions. Besides, I'm sure there is some official Krillitane business there you can also take care of."

"There _is_ a report I need to collect from one of our ambassadors there," Kor'Lo admitted.

"Well then, we're set!" Jon exclaimed. "Set course for the Shadow Proclamation, and just, oh, I dunno... 'fly casual'."

"As you wish." Kor'Lo replied gruffly. He wasn't looking forward to filing a report on this.

Back at the caves, Rose was gathered in the front of the main cave with all 15 refuges. They'd been there for several days now, and were restless and full of questions. Rose tried to answer them as best she could, but without giving much away that they had shared with Isana. It was not an easy task, these were smart people, and they could see that Rose was not telling them everything.

"I totally understand that you are all anxious to know what all is going on. Please believe that the Doctor and Captain Harkness are trying to find out as much as they can. I'll answer your questions as best I can, but I want to make sure that what I am telling you is the truth, and not just speculation. You've all been through so much, I don't want to worry you unnecessarily."

"Thank you, Rose, for being honest with us. However, we are not children, and we don't want to be treated like children. So please tell us everything." The person speaking was an older woman named Monaloatindera, or 'Monna'. She had led the gathering party the previous day, and was clearly respected among the refuges.

"Yes, please," inserted Dorvackulander, or 'Dorvack". He was Monna's mate. "We've dealt with adverstity our entire lives, we don't wish to be sheltered from what is going on."

"Alright then, I'll tell you what happened back at the tunnels. Mind you, I wasn't there exactly when it happened, I had returned and was on the ship with the rest of you, but this is what I was told:

"We were just about finished loading Voyager when Isana went back for the last piece of security equipment. Captain Harkness is cursing himself right now because he didn't go with her. Anyway, Isana seemed to be taking an awfully long time with that last part, so Jack went back to help her." Here Rose decided that the fact that Jack died and came back was not something to share. "Captain Harkness found Koschei in the act of kidnaping Isana. Koschei knocked Captain Harkness out and made off with Isana. Captain Harkness later found out that Koschei had taken Isana to the Shadow Proclamation. They have Mentalists there who can dig anything out of your mind. They can also re-write your memories, even turn you into an entirely different person. That is what we believe they are doing to Isana, and that is why we are hiding here."

"But why did Koschei turn against us? Are you sure 'we' are the ones who are in danger? Maybe it's just Captain Harkness." This came from Dorvack, but the others nodded and murmured agreement.

"Isana discovered that Koschei was giving intel to the slave hunters. Now that he has no reason to keep his involvement with them a secret, Isana felt you were in even more danger than before, so she decided to move everyone to a new location that Koschei didn't know about."

"I can't believe Koschei would do such a thing! Some of us have worked with him for years!" This came from Willem, a young, stocky, ginger fellow who had been one of the guards at the tunnel compound. He had been Isana's personal guard on missions where she needed extra protection. "None of this would have happened had Isana not brought that 'Captain Harkness' back with her. This is all his fault!"

"Captain Harkness has risked his life many times keeping us safe!" This came from a young woman named Carratrenbulla, or 'Carra', who helped prepare meals and was a medic, and who everyone knew had a crush on Jack.

"Of course you'd say that," snorted Willem, "it's no secret where your feelings lie." This started an angry quarrel between the two of them, in which everyone else then took a side.

"That's enough!" Rose called out to all of them, her hands up in an effort to quell the noise. "This won't get us anywhere! I promise, when they come back, we'll all sit down and talk things out."

Her efforts went unheeded. She considered just walking away, but realised that she should not do that. As she listened to Jon's – and now her own – people quarreling, her hearts began to break. All she and Jon wanted was to help them, but they wouldn't get far if they were determined to fight amongst themselves. So, she began singing. First softly, then slowly raising the timbre of her voice, she sang the wordless song of lament that she had sung when she had held Jon's dying body on the Krillitane ship only weeks earlier, although it felt like years. Slowly the cacophony of the quarreling quieted, as the refuges one by one were caught up in the haunting melody. When she finally ended it, all was quiet. Then Monna spoke up.

"I recognize that song. My grandmother sang it at my grandfather's funeral pyre. How did you know it?"

"The Doctor taught it to me. The last time I sang it he was dying in my arms. Now I sang it because I am sorrowful because his – our – people will die out here."

"He was dying in your arms? What do you mean by that?" Monna's brow was furrowed.

Rose decided to take the plunge. Jon wasn't here, and she needed to tell these people something in order to bring them together and also to convince them that Jon could help them. "He had been shot by a Krillitane renegade and left to die. Where we come from, our people can regenerate – they can heal themselves and come back to life. At the time, I didn't know Jon could do this, and I thought I was losing him forever."

"I don't understand – why weren't you aware of this ability?" Willem asked.

"Well... that is a long and complicated story. I can't really give you a simple explanation, but if you'd like, I'll tell you our story – Jon's and mine, and Jack's – from the beginning."

"Yes, we'd like that very much. Captain Harkness has told us stories, but they were just very imaginative fairy tales, or so we thought,"

"Well, Captain Harkness may have embellished things a bit, but probably not much. Our story is fantastic enough without exaggeration, but I promise you, everything I'm about to tell you is true.

It all started in a parallel universe to this one. There was a terrible war, the devastation was beyond description. It was called the Time War..."

Rose didn't tell them that the Doctor had been the one to destroy Gallifrey, just that it had been destroyed, and that he thought he was the only survivor. She went on to tell them how they'd met, she a naive girl of 19, he a total stranger with a magical blue box, how she'd run off with him, and their adventures. It began to get late, but no one wanted her to stop, so they took shifts cooking, bringing cots and chairs over, tending to the children, and making Rose comfortable so she could continue. She told them about every fantastic adventure they'd had, including how they'd met Jack and how the Bad Wolf came into being and what she'd done. She told them of her separation from the Doctor on Pete's World, this universe's Earth, and how he'd burned up a sun just to contact her. She went on to tell of Martha, and the Master, and there was a collective gasp when she told them that the Master's childhood name was Koschei. She went on to Donna's adventures with the Doctor, and the Time Beetle, and how she had come back from this universe to fix the timelines and get back to the Doctor. She told them about the Daleks and what happened on the Dalek Crucible, and how Jon had been born. When she got to the part where the Doctor had left them in this universe, on Pete's World at Bad Wolf Bay, dawn was breaking and there was not a dry eye in the cave. She yawned, and wiped her eyes, as she was crying herself.

"Can we continue this later?" She asked with a smile. "I need a nap."


	34. Chapter 33

IDChapter33

Kor'Lo walked through the Shadow Proclamation compound with purpose. Stopping at an information kiosk, he took note of the functions scheduled. Of particular interest (or it would be to the Doctor, anyway, not particularly to himself) was a wedding scheduled in the Shadow Sanctuary. It was said that any union sanctioned there would last forever, not that Kor'Lo himself believed in such superstitious nonsense. After taking note of the scheduled functions and their locations, he went on to the Krillitane Ambassador's office to pick up the report he was expected to relay to the Office of the Esteemed Father.

"Kor'Lo! I was advised of your arrival. You're a bit early." G'Kak, the Attaché to the Ambassador observed dryly. He handed Kor'Lo a data cube. "You'll find everything there."

"Thank you, G'Kak." Kor'Lo gave a perfunctory bow of respect, turned on his heel, and left. Diplomats. He understood the need for them, but he'd much rather drop the pretense and call them what they were – spies in training. They always left a bad taste in his mouth, but then everything and everyone in this compound did. He returned to the ship and handed the cube to his Communications officer to be transmitted via a secure frequency once they were well away from here. Now on to the Doctor.

He walked into the guest quarters and was confronted by two Captain Jack Harknesses. Both said "Captain!", stood at attention, and saluted in the human fashion. The corner of Kor'Lo's mouth pulled back in the closest thing his beak could manage to a smirk. As the two Jacks mirrored each other's movements, spoke to him, and had identical inflections, he was reminded of just how good his Security officer, Son'Mar really was. He could not tell them apart, but then he didn't know Captain Harkness that well.

"Well done!" He announced, at which point Son'Mar dropped his morphic illusion. He had been the one on the right. "Where is the Doctor?"

"Right here," announced Jon, walking into the room. He had been lying on a bunk, resting. Kor'Lo walked up to him and Jon touched his temple and lightly skimmed his memories. "Very good, thank you." He now had the area of the compound where Isana was mapped, and knew where to be and when to be there. He walked over and touched Jack's temple as well, and felt Jack's anger at the wedding plans.

"Now, we have a couple of hours to refine our plan. Let's get to it."

Rose woke up refreshed and excited. The refugees were wrapped up in her story, and she felt it was having a very positive effect on them. She got up and stretched, then went to the area they had prepared for the 'necessary'. After attending to her needs, she washed her hands and headed out to the front of the caves. Looking at the sky, she estimated it to be mid-afternoon. A small group was sitting off to the side, shelling pods they had picked that day. Arianna and Alia were helping, as well as occasionally flicking empty pods at each other and giggling. Rose walked over to hug the children. Arianna proudly showed her the mound of seeds she and Alia had shelled.

"Good for you! I'm so proud you're helping!" She smiled at 'her' girls. They had become inseperable, and Rose wanted to adopt Alia. If only Jon would get back so she could ask him how he felt about it.

As if reading her thoughts, Monna asked, "Rose, when do you expect your husband and Captain Harkness back?"

"Soon, I hope." Rose replied, as she hunkered down and started shelling, too. "They'll be back with more supplies, we could certainly use them."

"And you miss him,"Monna said with a knowing smile.

"Yes, I do." Rose smiled shyly. "Besides, I was hopin' he and Jack would help me finish the rest of the story."

"You'll still finish tonight anyway?" Carra spoke up hopefully.

Rose grinned. "Probably, don't want to keep you waitin' too long." She picked up a handful of the seeds, as she saw the others doing, and chewed thoughtfully. They tasted a lot like lentils. "These would go great with some ham," she mused.

"Ham? What is that?" Monna asked.

"It's a smoked and salted meat, from an animal that looks a little bit like a plumbole."

Everything from guffaws to snorts of disgust was heard from the little group as they imagined eating a plumbole. Soon they were all laughing and joking as they shelled the pods, then when that was done they went on to the rest of the meal preparation. Mixed with the provisions they had rescued from the tunnels while vacating, they all had a good meal together.

Captain Kor'Lo and his Security officer Son'Mar walked down the white walled hallway to the Shadow Sanctuary. Behind them were six Krillitane guards, they were all in full dress uniforms, including floor-length capes. They entered the Sanctuary and sat down in the rear. Officiating at the wedding was the Shadow Mentalist himself. A few guests of differing species sat in front. As the ceremony began, music drifted in, it sounded as if it were all around them. A female member of the Shadows stood up and sang a haunting, lovely melody while Koschei entered from one side and Isana entered from the other, they met in the middle and kneeled before the Mentalist.

The Mentalist began speaking of the sanctity of the bonding ceremony, of its history, and it's insoluability. He spoke of the duties of the bonded pair to each other. He then asked each of them if they understood the bond they were creating, and both said "Yes," although Isana's response was muted. She was nervous, her head hurt, and she was trying not to cry. Finally, the Mentalist announced:

"I am about to join these two in an unbreakable bond. If there is any reason these two people should not be joined, step forward and make it known, or forever be silent."

At this point Son'Mar stood up, but he wasn't Son'Mar anymore, he was Captain Jack Harkness.

"_I_ say they should not be joined. This woman was my fiancee, and this man tried to kill me, and kidnaped her. Her mind is not her own, and she should not be forced to do this thing!"

Everyone stood up, turning to look at 'Jack'. Koschei's mouth dropped open, and Isana screamed and cringed, not sure what to do.

"I _killed_ you! I saw you die! How can you be here?" Koschei exploded, looking as if he was about to kill 'Jack' again, but he had no weapon.

Kor'Lo stood up and addressed Koschei. "You freely admit that you killed this man?"

"Of course I do, the man is a wanted criminal!"

Kor'Lo looked at Isana. "Did you see Captain Harkness die at Koschei's hand?"

Isana nodded mutely, not knowing what to do.

Kor'Lo then looked at the Mentalist. "Then I declare Clause 373 of the Shadow Proclamation to be in effect. This man," he pointed to 'Jack', "was a Consort of the Esteemed Father. As such, he was protected by the Esteemed Father Himself. I demand the right to take this man," (here he indicated Koschei) "who, by his own admission, and in front of this witness," (indicating Isana) "attacked and killed Our Friend." At this Son'Mar dropped his morphic illusion. "We also ask to take the witness into our custody to testify at trial."

Koschei was floored. Across his face raced a plethora of emotions from fear to rage to disgust (_really, Harkness was a __**consort**__ of the Esteemed Father? _He thought, _Ew!_).

The Mentalist summoned the Security Chief. At this Koschei turned and bolted, trying to escape the way he had entered, but was tripped by Jon, who had his perception filter on and had entered unnoticed, and was standing by the Groom's entrance. One of Kor'Lo's guards grabbed Koschei and held him firmly. Soon the place was surrounded by Judoon, and the Security Chief determined that the Krillitanes did indeed have the right to take Koschei and Isana with them. Koschei was cuffed, taken to the Krillitane ship, and placed in a cell, screaming obscenities the whole way. Jon slipped out the door behind them and quietly followed.

Kor'Lo turned to Isana. "Lady Isana, would you come with us please? I promise no harm will come to you, and you will be treated as a Guest of the Krillitane Empire."

Isana looked at him fearfully. She didn't quite comprehend what had just happened, and conflicting emotions were warring within her. She rubbed her forehead, which was throbbing painfully.

Son'mar stepped up. "Perhaps I can help?" He morphed into his likeness of Jack. "Isana, please trust us. We mean you no harm. We have a doctor on board who can help you." Isana nodded quickly and allowed Son'Mar to take her arm and guide her.

When they entered the ship Jon was waiting. "Doctor?" Isana asked, surprised to see him. "Yes, Isana, I'm here, and someone else as well, but first we need to take care of that headache of yours." Jon touched her temple and sent her into slumber, catching her as she slumped. "Jack, it's safe to come out, she's asleep."

Jack quickly walked in the door and gently took Isana from Jon, picking her up and cradling her. Looking at Son'Mar, who had dropped his morphic illusion again, he asked, "Med bay?" Son'Mar nodded and took them back.

Once they had removed her wedding dress and placed her in a comfortable medic tunic and slippers, Jon's eyes darkened as he assessed her physical injuries. She had a lot of bruising that was healing, but no broken bones. There were dark circles under her eyes, as if she hadn't gotten much sleep, and she had lost weight. Apart from that, she seemed healthy enough. Jon then gently stroked her face, and entered her mind. What he found was a mish-mash of distorted memories, and spaces where some had been either hidden or deleted entirely. Gently he repaired what he could, but he could do nothing with the memories he wasn't familiar with. He was going to need Jack's help with those, and possibly some of the refugees back on Karn might be able to help. When he came to the memory of Jack's death, he started to nudge the fragments of memory back in their allotted spots, when Isana woke up with a start, screaming. Gently he and Jack tried to calm her down, but she kept looking at Jack and cringing, begging him to leave her alone. Jack left, seeing that he wasn't helping, and Isana calmed down a bit.

"Isana, why are you afraid of Jack?" Jon asked gently.

"I don't know. I know I shouldn't be, even if it isn't really him, but I can't help myself!" She cried into his shoulder.

"That really is Jack, actually," Jon soothed her. "He didn't really die back in the tunnels after Koschei shot him. He's alive, and he loves and misses you very much. Remember how much you wanted to marry him? You told me and Rose about it one night when we were still in the tunnels."

"S – sort of," she stuttered, still shaking.

"Koschei and the Mentalist did some terrible things to you, but they can't hurt you anymore. You've got to trust me, Isana. You're safe now. We're going to take you back to your friends on Karn, they'll tell you themselves that nothing Koschei put in your head is true. OK?"

She sniffed and nodded. Jon eased her up so that she was sitting, and helped her swing around to face him. "Let's get you set up in a bunk, and I'll bring you something to eat." She smiled a bit at that and he helped her off the bed and down to the bunk area, where he got her as comfortable as he could. "I'll be back soon," he promised her.

Going around the corner he found Jack waiting, just as he expected. The Captain had been keeping his distance, staying out of sight but not out of earshot. "What is Isana's favorite food?" Jon asked him.

"I once whipped up something akin to mint chocolate-chip ice cream, she couldn't get enough of it."

"Can you do it again?"

"I'll check the galley and see if they have the right ingredients." Jack ran off to see what he could come up with while Jon hovered near Isana, just in case she needed anything.

Isana lay curled up in the bunk, unable to sleep. She felt better than she had in days, but was still frightened and confused. She might have been even more so had she realised that Koschei was on the same ship. The Krillitanes had sealed him in a sound-proof cell, he had screamed obscenities until he could scream no more, now he was huddled miserably in a corner. On his way back to the galley, Jack could not help himself. He entered the security area and asked to see Koschei. The guard shrugged and let him walk up to the doors and open the solid, sound-proof one. Between he and Koschei there was a second door, made of metal bars that had current running through them. Jack was careful not to touch them, he'd had experience with them before. He smiled at Koschei.

"Hey good lookin'," he crooned flirtatiously. "Whatcha got cookin'?"

"Nothing for you, you Krill bastard," Koschei croaked.

"Oh, I'm no Krillitane, and my parents were married. I'm the real thing. See?" He opened his greatcoat to show Koschei the burnt hole in his shirt where he had been shot. Then he lifted the shirt up to show healthy, pink skin underneath. He grinned. "Healthy as a horse, no thanks to you. Oh, that's right, you don't know what a horse is, do you? Well, anyway, I'm _very_ healthy. I wonder," he said whimsically as he tucked his shirt back in, "I wonder how long you'll be healthy after the Esteemed Father gets through with you? Want me to put a good word in for you?"

Koschei spat at him. "His consort?" He croaked, "You disgust me."

"Yeah, I'm sure I do. Oh and, the feeling's mutual. But at least when I'm disgusting, it's consentual. Not like what you did to Isana." Jack's eyes now glittered with anger. "I promise you, Koschei, you will _pay_, and pay _dearly_ for what you did to her. When I'm through with you, the Esteemed Father will seem like your best childhood playmate." With that Jack slammed the outer door shut and headed to the galley.


	35. Chapter 34

IDChapter34

Jack returned to Isana with two dishes of a very cold concoction. He knew that Jon had suggested this because taste and smell are powerful triggers for bringing back memories, and he hoped it would work.

"Remember this? I made it for you right after I rescued you from the slave traders, remember, your mouth was so sore, and I thought this would soothe it. You loved it, and couldn't get enough."

Memories of that encounter raged a war in Isana's mind with the memories that the Shadow Mentalist had planted at Koschei's request. She hesitantly took the bowl and spoon, and sampled the dessert. It was like noting she had ever tasted before except when... Jack had made it before for her ... she took another spoonful and savored it.

"Um... thish ish realwee good." She began to relax as she held he mixture in her mouth and enjoyed the sensations of the cold temperature combined with the coolness of the mint and the warmth of the _carrocinn_, a plant whose taste, according to Jack, approximated a mix of chocolate and cinnamon. No one who could make something this heavenly could _possibly_ be all that bad. Slowly other memories of Jack seeped into her consciousness. His caresses, the loving way he said her name... In stark contrast were her memories of Koschei during their stay at the Shadow Proclamation. One man gave her everything and asked nothing in return, the other demanded everything and gave nothing in return.

Captain Kor'Lo wanted to take the prisoner and the witness straight to the Krillitane Homeworld. Jack and Jon disagreed. They wanted to get Isana back to her people as soon as possible. She was doing better, but she still needed her friends around her to help her get her bearings properly before going to testify against Koschei. Kor'Lo relented. He was curious to see this settlement, anyway. He was sure the Esteemed Father would want details.

Jon went to Navigation and personally guided the ship into the canyon, landing it right behind Voyager, but in the open. He touched Rose's mind with his own, and told her to tell everyone not to worry. They disembarked, one guard staying behind to keep an eye on Koschei, the rest of the crew went to help Kor'Lo assess the settlement.

As Jon, Jack, Isana, Kor'Lo, and the crew approached the caves, Rose came running out to greet them. The rest hung back eyeing the Krillitanes suspiciously, Alia determinedly holding onto Arianna, who otherwise would have been with her Mum. Jon and Rose embraced quickly, then Jon introduced her to Kor'Lo.

"Rose, this is Captain Kor'Lo of the Krillitane Empire, he's been sent here by the Esteemed Father to keep us safe. Captain, this is my wife, Rose Tyler."

The Captain gave Rose a slight bow. "Lady Rose, it is good to see you well."

"Thank you."

Kor'Lo introduced Son'Mar and the rest of his crew to Rose, then they all marched up to the caves to inspect their living situation. Rose and Jack took Isana over to the refugees to assure them that everything was alright and that they were safe, and to help Isana get to know her friends again.

Monna and Dorvack were the first to run forward, embracing Isana and weeping tears of joy at seeing her again. Carra, Alia, and Arianna were right behind them, and Willem and the rest hung back a ways, watching Isana sort things out with the small group already surrounding her. It was a little overwhelming for Isana, who stuck close to Jack and marveled a bit at how much these people, whom she did remember but couldn't yet attach feelings to, were so clearly overjoyed to see her. It drove home to her just how much recovery she still had ahead of her, and just how thoroughly Koschei had disrupted her memories.

Kor'Lo surveyed the cave setup and started prioritizing things. "First we need to set up a proper latrine for everyone," he decided, "then bathing facilities, and I'll also have Son'Mar set up a security system around the perimeter so that you'll be warned if anyone approaches. Once we've done that, we can look at a power source and proper cooking and cleaning facilities. It should only take a day or two to get that all started, then I'll leave some men behind to help get things finished and keep these people safe, and we'll take the prisoner and Lady Isana back to the Krillitane Homeworld for the trial. Once that's done, I know the Esteemed Father has an interest in what you're doing here, he may have other suggestions to help you."

"Sounds good," Jon agreed. Although he and Jack both had serious misgivings about allying themselves with Krillitanes, there was no denying that the assistance they were providing was a huge help. Creating a Time Lord society out of a rag-tag bunch of Gallis would be hard enough, but now at least survival wouldn't be such an issue. Also, Koschei had very conveniently convinced the Shadows that Jack was dead, so he at least would no longer be looked for, but he had no doubt also let them know that Rose was very much alive. Worse, Isana knew, and therefore the Shadow Mentalist knew, that the Gallis had a latent ability to regenerate, and that he intended to help them discover and develop it. They were going to need protection, and right now the Esteemed father was the best person to provide it. He was going to have to tell the Esteemed father everything. Jon wondered how long it would be before the Esteemed Father decided that regeneration was an ability to cultivate in his own race. Probably not long at all. Still, the Krillitanes in this universe seemed a bit less war-like than their counterparts he had dealt with previously, perhaps things would work out for the best. At least no one knew about the TARDIS growing back in the caves.

The Krills and the Gallis paired off and started working on the various projects. There were plenty of supplies and building materials on the Krillitane ship they had been gifted with, so everyone was very busy in short order, unloading, organizing, digging, and building. Jack and Isana took charge of the children, giving them interesting things to do to help, but also keeping them out from underfoot. Jon and Rose took the opportunity to check on the TARDIS.

As they crept out of the small crevice leading to the coral cavern, Jon was amazed at how much the coral had grown. It was now the size of a small house. Jon let out a long, low whistle and stood transfixed. "Amazing. I've never had the chance to watch a TARDIS grow through all the stages, this is impressive." Rose slipped her arm around him and he pulled her close.

"How big will it get before it starts becoming transdimensional?"

"I don't know for sure. I do know that first it has to develop its plasmic shell, then it can start on its dimensional stabilizer. Once that is complete, it will start building its transdimensional system. We'll know when that happens."

"How will we know?" Rose asked as she gently stroked his chest.

Jon smiled at her indulgently. "She'll shrink herself down of course, Silly. That will be her signal to me that she's ready for me to start installing a navigation interface."

"It's a she?"

"Yep-p. She's her mother's daughter. Basically a clone of my old ship."

"So once she has her plasmic shell, and her dimensional stabilizer, how are we gonna shatterfry it and modify the foldback harmonic?"

Jon frowned. "Haven't figured that out yet, I'll probably have to piece together a harmonic manipulator – might have to cannabalize Jack's vortex manipulator to do it. Too bad we don't still have that one he wired into his ship, that would've been handy."

Rose was pulling him closer and he dipped down for a kiss. Coming back up for air, he started, "By the way, this might not be precisely the right time to tell you this, but..."

"Oh shut it!" She interrupted him and pulled his head back down for another kiss. "Lord, I wish we had a proper bed!" Rose sighed. They heard a _whoosh_ behind them and both glanced out of the corner of their eyes, then stopped what they were doing, turned, and stared outright.

The coral had opened, and inside was a reasonable facsimile of a bed.

"Welll... I guess her brain and synapses are working correctly!" Jon exclaimed, delighted. He walked over to the coral and stroked it, saying, "But not now, not yet, girl, we have plenty of time for that, just keep growing and working on yourself." The doorway stayed resolutely open. Jon looked at Rose and cleared his throat. "I think she wants to hear it from _you_, Rose. I did influence her to accept your input."

"How did you do that?" Rose frowned.

"When I wrapped your hair around her before I planted her. She's going to bond with you, she's already preparing herself to please you."

Rose smiled with delight. Her own TARDIS! She walked up next to Jon and joined his hand with her own and crooned, "Yes, sweetheart, he's right. Take care of yourself first right now, there's plenty of time for that later, and _thank you!_"

Silently the coral closed up. Rose planted a kiss on it, and she swore she felt a sigh of happiness inside her head. She looked at Jon and his face was split with a huge grin. "You felt that, too?" Rose asked.

"Oh yes!"

"So what was it you were going to tell me?"

Jon led her over to their little ledge and explained about the effects of the atmosphere in the cavern on the growing coral and the Time Lords.

"You git!" she exclaimed, and smacked him – but gently – on the face. "You could've told me before I came in here with Jack!"

Jon teased her, "Oh c'mon, I've always known you fancied Jack. Admit it!"

Rose retorted, "_I've_ always fancied Jack? Well yeah, I have, but what about _you_? I know for a _fact_ that _Donna_ was very smitten by him, and you're half Donna, don't _tell_ me you don't want him, too!"

"Gee, all this arguing about me might turn my head!" They both turned and blushed as they saw Jack approaching them. He looked appreciably at the growing coral. "Wow," was all he said as he gestured toward it.

"Yeah, wow." Jon echoed. "It's doing really well, I wonder if it being the only coral growing here is enhancing its growth? No competition to speak of, so it's just going to town with all the available resources."

"So, where is Isana?" Rose asked.

"She's hanging out with Willem and the children, trrying to get her bearings. I figured I'd leave her alone for a bit, no point in hanging all over her. Maybe her friends will elicit stronger memories than I've been able to."

"You could bring her in here, I'm told this cave has a 'certain effect' on people of Gallifreyan ancestry," Rose snickered.

"Nope." Jack said firmly. "If she wants me, I want to know it's me she wants, not a chamber full of pheromones."

Rose walked over and hugged Jack comfortingly. "I know," she said. "It was just a thought."

"Jack," Jon began, "I might require some parts from your vortex manipulator to help the TARDIS develop faster."

Jack looked like Jon had just hit him. "My _vortex manipulator?_" he squeaked, "Why don't you just ask me to saw off a leg or something?"

Without missing a beat, Jon responded, "Well, because a leg really wouldn't help the TARDIS, and besides you'd look funny hopping around like that, you'd just be all – I dunno – 'hoppy', and you really need to be able to run properly if you hang around with me..."

"What parts do you need?" Jack interrupted impatiently.

"Let's talk about that later," Jon suggested as Rose not-too-discreetly walked behind him and tweaked his bum.

Jack took the hint and turned to leave. "We're not finished with this conversation, though," he warned Jon over his shoulder.

"Mmmfph..." was all Jon said as he kissed Rose.


	36. Chapter 35

IDChapter35

That evening after everyone had worked hard and the Krills had retired to the ship for the night, the Gallis gathered outside around a fire. It was a pleasant night, the sky was clear, the stars bright.

"Rose, will you finish your story, please?" Carra asked.

"While you were gone, I was telling everyone our story," Rose explained to Jon. "I left off where we were dropped off together at Bad Wolf Bay. I thought it would help everyone to get to know us better."

"So now you've added story-telling to your many talents." Jon laughed.

"You should write them all down sometime," Carra suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Jack agreed. "You two are the stuff of legend, you know."

Rose ducked her head and blushed as the group laughed. Jon just grinned and gave her shoulders an encouraging squeeze.

She told the group how she and Jon had gotten to know each other and fallen in love again. She proudly described how they had molded their Torchwood into an organization that prepared Earth for entry into intergalactic society. Their eyes went wide as she described her dream-state encounter with Jon's twin in the other universe, Arianna's conception and birth, and how the other Doctor had copied his personality into a fob watch for Jon before he regenerated. She told them of the plot by the renegade Krillitanes to use their family to help crack the Skasis Paradigm, and how they had foiled their plan – and in the process Jon discovered he could use the Krillitane oil to change his DNA back to that of a Time Lord. She then told them how he had helped her to change her own DNA so that they could have their 'forever'. She went on to their experiences with the Shadow Proclamation, and how Jack had brought them here.

"The rest you all pretty much know about," she finished, and the group began to clap in applause. Rose blushed again. Jon had remained silent throughout, and he pulled her into a one-armed hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Well done, my love," he whispered in her ear. Then he spoke to the group, with his arm still around Rose. "I'm really, really glad that Rose has had the chance to tell all of you about us. There is nothing I want more right now than to get to know my people in this universe. I want to help, to provide a safe haven for those of my race that have been persecuted here. So, I just wanted you all to know that if you want, you can stay with us, and we can re-build our society. If not, we'll do our best to find a safe place for you elsewhere and get you off to a good start. But sleep on it, think it over well, I'm sure you'll have lots of questions, and I'll answer them as best I can in the morning."

There was a lot of murmuring amongst the group as everyone got up and made ready for bed.

"I think that went well." Jack said.

"Yeah, I think it did, too." Jon smiled proudly at Rose. "You brought them together with our story, you know. Before I came back, they were just a loose bunch of refugees. Now," he couldn't resist a wink, "now they're all members of your devoted fan club."

"Jealous?" Rose teased, grinning and showing the tip of her tongue.

"A little. _I'm_ used to being the center of attention." Jon tried to pout, but pouting is difficult when your wife pulls you to herself and starts kissing you.

Jack and Isana coughed loudly. The two separated, grinning cheekily.

Isana spoke up, "I understand we're leaving for the trial tomorrow."

"Yeah, Kor'Lo is looking forward to divesting himself of his prisoner. You're up for it?" Jon asked.

"As much as I'll ever be, I guess. I just want to get it over with, but I'm not looking forward to seeing him again." She couldn't help but shudder a little. Jack put his arm around her.

"We'll keep him out of sight until the trial, and even then he'll be bound, he won't be able to get to you."

"Even so..." Isana began, but let it drop. She actually felt the tiniest bit guilty, although she knew it was wrong to feel that way. She let Jack lead her back to Voyager. She felt safer there than sleeping in the caves with everyone else.

The next morning everyone was up early. Jon conferred with Kor'Lo about the progress being made. Everything had been unloaded from the ship and organized in the caves, the latrine and shower facilities were almost finished and the kitchen was well underway. Jon was impressed with how well the Krills and Gallis were working together. He was equally impressed with the deference the Gallis showed to Rose, she was clearly one of them now, and they respected her.

Kor'Lo left some men behind to guard and help with building the settlement. Jon kissed Rose and the children goodbye, and he, Jack, and Isana joined Kor'Lo on the Krillitane ship. They took off toward the Krillitane homeworld again.

Isana never saw or heard Koschei the entire trip, just as Jack had promised. The trip went uneventfully, and after a day at top speed, they landed. As they disembarked, a pair of waiting guards took Jack, Jon, and Isana directly to the Esteemed Father. Kor'Lo and Son'Mar stayed behind to escort Koschei to his holding cell.

As they entered the Esteemed Father's ornate office he stood up. "Greetings Lord Doctor, Friend Jack, and this must be the lovely Lady Isana." He gazed at her intently, as if he could almost see through her, then bowed. She was a bit taken aback by his gaze, his formality, his humanoid form, and his attractiveness.

The Esteemed Father explained to them how the trail would proceed. "It will be over with very quickly," he summed up, giving Isana a reassuring look. "You remember where my personal courtroom is, Jack?"

Slyly Jack smiled. "How could I forget?"

"Then escort the Doctor and Lady Isana there, I'll meet you there shortly."

Dismissed, Jack led them out of the office and down a winding glass staircase, then into another room. This room, the Esteemed Father's personal courtroom, was rather small. You got the impression, looking around at the rich tapestries hung on the walls, and the luster of the elaborately carved wooden furnishings, that this was a very old, exclusive room reserved for only the most important cases. Jack took them over to the left-most of three tables and sat Isana down at it, indicating that Jon should sit in the chair behind her and to one side, while he sat next to Jon on her other side. "The prosecutor will sit at the middle table here next to you," Jack explained to Isana, "while the accused will sit over there," he gestured at the table to the right, "and his defender will sit on the other side of the Prosecutor." Isana noticed sturdy metal rings fastened to the table. Following her eyes, Jack explained, "That's what they attach his chains to."

Jon arched an eyebrow. "Not even an attempt to make the accused look innocent, is there?"

"Nope. Not that it bothers me in the least in this case."

"Hmm." Jon nodded, but it still bothered him.

"You have to realise that in the Krillitane system, in order to get this far you pretty much have to be a 'special case', and they don't take any chances with special cases."

"What do you mean by 'special case'?" Jon asked.

"Dangerous and alien. Like me."

"You've been here?"

Jack nodded and smilled. "Right where Koschei will be, and in chains."

"What did you do to get here?" Isana turned in her seat and asked.

"I got caught stealing a shuttle. I was shot, died, and came back to life. That's how I met the Esteemed Father. I'm free today because he likes me."

"Somehow I don't think Koschei will fare as well." Jon observed.

During the trip back to Karn Jack had explained his immortality to Isana, but it still hadn't really sunk in. Now that, and Jack's 'consort' relationship with the Esteemed Father, was weighing heavily on her mind. She rubbed her temples.

"Are you alright, Sweeheart?" Jack asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she replied, turning away and brushing his hand away. "I just want to get this over with."

Just then a side door opened and Kor'Lo strode in. "I will be functioning as the Prosecutor, since I am familiar with the case," he explained to them. He sat down next to Isana, as he did the door opened again and four Krillitane guards marched in, escorting Koschei. They took him to his chair, seated him, and fastened his chains to the rings. They sat in the chairs behind him, flanking him as Jon and Jack flanked Isana. Then another Krillitane, the Defender, walked through the door and sat at Koschei's side, between Koschei and the Prosecutor. Isana's shoulders rose and fell as she took a deep breath and sighed with relief. At least she didn't have to look at him, the Krillitanes' bulk hid him from view.

Behind them, twelve more Krillitanes filed in and took seats. They all wore colorful, ornate robes.

"That's the Krillitane Royal Court. They sit in judgement of any case the Esteemed Father brings before them. They usually rule in His favor, but have occasionally be known not to. But in order to override him, it has to be unanimous."

"Pretty tough crowd, then." Jon remarked.

"Exactly. Coming here isn't usually a good thing."

A hush came over the room as a chime was heard, and the Esteemed Father appeared in the front of the room behind his dias. Everyone stood.

"This court has opened." He announced. Everyone sat. "Brought before this court is a Karnian accused of trying to murder a Friend of the Krillitane Empire, and Consort of the Esteemed Father. How does the Defendent plead?"

The Defender stood, grabbing Koschei's arm and making him stand with him. Koschei's expression was stony. "Not Guilty, Father, as the victim cannot _be_ killed." Soft grunts of surprise were heard throughout the chamber, but otherwise it was silent.

"Very well. How does the Prosecution respond?"

Kor'Lo stood up. "The Prosecution maintains that the ability of the victim to come back from death is irrelevent. The Defendent did not know that when he shot the victim, he believed he had killed Captain Harkness, and said so to many witnesses, including Captain Harkness' fiancee, whom the Defendent was in the act of kidnaping when the victim was shot."

"So let me understand this: This man, the Defendant, shot this man, the victim, while in the act of kidnaping this woman, correct?" He looked at both the Prosecutor and the Defender.

"That is correct." They both nodded.

"So if it were not for the victim's 'special ability', he would be dead at the Defendant's hands, correct?" He looked at the Defender, who nodded.

"Then I pronounce the charge of Attemped Murder to be valid and credible. I find the Defendant Guilty. How say the Court? Those of the Court who find the Defendant Guilty answer by standing and saying 'Aye'."

All twelve stood and pronounced, "Aye!"

"Be seated. Since the Court is in agreement, I pronounce the Defendant Guilty of Attempted Murder. Guard, take him to the examination room and prepare him." A chime sounded and the guards unfastened Koschei's chains and led him away, still silent and stony-faced. The Esteemed father left the room, then the Royal Court left, then everyone else stood and prepared to leave.

"We're invited to lunch with His Emminence, by the way." Jack told them.

They spent the rest of the morning hours walking about the Krillitane capitral city admiring the unique architecture of the buildings, ships, and the varieties of plant life.

They wound up having lunch in the garden outside the Esteemed father's office. They were served cuisine from several worlds, all of which had been approved of by Jack. Most of the initial lunch conversation had the three men explaining the origins of different dishes to Isana, occasionally punctuated by a funny story from Jack or Jon. Throughout the meal Isana felt peculiar under the Father's gaze, as if he were studying her. Eventually she seemed to have passed, however, because he suddenly seemed satisfied, and less intense.

Finally she could bear it no longer. "What will happen to Koschei?" she blurted out suddenly.

Coversation halted while the Father considered his answer. "His life is mine."

"And that means..." prompted Jon, who had also been wondering about Koschei's fate.

"... Whatever I want it to." The Father said firmly. "But worry not, Lady Isana, he will never bother you again. Now," he changed the subject, 'What about this settlement of yours?"

He, Jon, and Jack then delved into the plans for the Gallis. Isana sat quietly by, eating and taking it all in. With everything that had transpired, Jon had given up on keeping their plans secret. At this point, only the developing TARDIS was a secret from anyone.

"I will send agents to help you anonymously purchase the territory around your settlement," offered the Father. "I'll also send out agents to locate Galli slaves and return them to you. Your people are going to have to start reproducing, however, and in a way that encourages genetic diversity."

Jon shook his head. "I'd rather develop a Loom. We can mix genes without compromising anyone's morals that way."

The converstion went on and on, it seemed to Isana, who felt more and more out of place. Finally the meal was over, but as they prepared to leave Isana spoke up.

"Excuse me, Esteemed Father, might I speak to you in private?"

Jon and Jack exchanged puzzled glances, neither having a clue what Isana wanted of the Father.

"Certainly, Lady Isana - ..._Gentlemen_..." Jon and Jack took the hint and excused themselves.


	37. Chapter 36

IDChapter36

"What do you think she wants with him?" Jack asked with a frown as they returned up the spiral staircase to sit and wait in the Esteemed Father's office.

"Probably wants to talk to him about Koschei. She may be suffering from a form of Stockholm Syndrome. She did seem a bit preoccupied with what would happen to him." Jon shrugged. "By the way, what _does_ he usually do with his prisoners?"

"He punishes them in a way that he thinks fits the crime. Koschei will probably suffer the same fate that Isana did when he kidnaped her. He'll probably be made into a sex slave."

Jon whistled. "Wow. Any time off for good behavior?"

"Nope."

"Still, could be worse, I suppose. Maybe he'll learn something from it." Jon changed the subject. "So, when do you want to head back? Do you want to visit for awhile, take Isana sight-seeing, I wouldn't really mind checking out the planet, never been to the Krillitane homeworld before, believe it or not. Might be fun to look around a bit, since we're here. I did promise the Father I'd visit for awhile sometime..."

"Aren't you forgetting something, Jon?" Jack interrupted.

"What? Did we have something else we were supposed to do here?" Jon looked puzzled.

"No, not here. You were supposed to answer questions back on Karn before we left. Remember?"

"Oh yes, well, quite right, but nobody came up to me and asked anything."

"Maybe because you were to busy to notice any curious looks? Remember, these aren't fellow Time Lords yet, they're not going to just march right up to you and fire away, you're their mysterious benefactor, they're a bit shy just yet. You've got to make it easy for them, instead you just went about your business and left them. Again." Jack was exasperated.

"Hmmm... never really thought about it that way. You're right, I need to be more sensitive about things. I'm just so used to it being just me and Rose, I guess I was guilty of _assuming_ they'd jump right in, just like she does - and like you do." Jon gave Jack a rueful smile.

"No problem, we can vortex back if you like."

"Nah... it might raise too many questions I'd rather not answer just yet. I'll just apologize and take my lumps when we return."

"Apologize for what?" Isana stood in the doorway.

"Being rude. It's bad habit of mine. How are you doing, Isana? Are you ready to go home?" Jon asked.

"Not just yet, the Father is going to do something for me before we go. He said for the two of you to wait here, he'll be down in a few minutes."

"Right, well then, we''l wait here. Where are you off to?" Jon asked as Isana turned to leave.

"He had a room made ready for me, I'm going to go lie down for awhile." She yawned. "I'm really worn out by all this."

Jack strode over and wrapped his arms around her. "Of course you are. Mind if I join you for your nap?"

"No thank you, I really am tired and I just want to rest." She didn't meet his eyes as she said it, and she turned and left. Jack's eyes followed her as she walked down the hall and turned to go up a stairway. He turned and looked at Jon.

"Is it just me, or does it seem to you, too, like she's upset with me?"

"She does seem upset with something, but it's not necessarily you, Jack. This has been quite an ordeal for her, she probably just needs some time to herself to put herself back together again. I wouldn't worry about it too much. She knows you're there for her when she needs you." Jon walked over to his friend and patted Jack soothingly on the back.

Before long the Esteemed Father entered from the back of his office.

"Lady Isana has agreed to accompany me to Karn for a visit. Is that agreeable to you, Doctor?"

Jon was a bit gobsmacked, but shrugged and said, "I have no objection, um... will Jack be accompanying you as well?"

"No," the Esteemed Father looked at Jack kindly, "she expressed the wish to stay here alone for a few days. She told me she's feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the attention she's gotten lately and would like some time alone. I'm arranging to let her have some time at my chalet." He walked around his desk to where Jack was standing and touched his face. "She needs some distance, old friend. Please allow her to have it, and don't take anything personally. She has a lot to heal from."

Jack bit his tongue. He couldn't understand why Isana wouldn't talk to him about it, but he would respect her wishes. He nodded and lowered his eyes.

"Good." The Father spoke softly. Then he turned briskly and returned to his desk, all business. "My secretary tells me we have located some of your people in a Usurian mine on the planet Hell. We have ships already on the way to collect them. We'll be bringing them along when we visit, in about a week."

Jon visibly brightened at that. "How many?" He asked.

"About one hundred. Better expand that settlement of yours. Why don't you and Jack return now, and I'll have those agents I promised travel with you."

Jon knew Jack would be reluctant to leave, but was surprised when Jack spoke up, readily agreeing with the Father.

"Yes," he said, "let's get under way."

Koschei had been lying in the examination room for what seemed like hours. He had been stripped naked and strapped onto the cold metal table in a very compromising position, then just left there. Finally the door opened and he saw Isana.

"Isana! Thank the gods you're here! Set me free!" He ordered her. She held her finger to her lips and he immediately quieted, realising there were probably guards somewhere nearby. She walked over to him, but instead of freeing him, she bent down over his crotch and started pleasuring him.

"_Isana! This is not the time for that!_" He hissed at her, wondering if she'd lost her mind. She ignored him, and continued her actions. His body could not help but respond, she was doing this incredible thing with the roof of her mouth and her soft palate... ye gods, _where_ had she learned to do that, he wondered, as he exploded, writhing in ecstasy. "Gods, that was wonderful," he breathed, eyes closed, "now free me, please!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but sorry, I won't do that." The voice was not Isana's. Eyes jerking open in alarm, he saw 'Isana' morph into none other than the Esteemed Father himself, grinning wolfishly. "So, you enjoy taking beautiful, strong women and making them subservient to you, eh? Well, let's see how you enjoy a good, stiff dose of your own medicine." He stripped down to his skin, and it was very apparent how that 'good, stiff dose' was going to be administered.

Koschei went wild, struggling against the straps holding him down while screaming obscenities at the Father. The few intelligible words he uttered were, "I'll get you and that bastard consort of yours!"

"Oh, that's right, you have a 'bone' to pick with the good Captain." The Father's grin broadened as he morphed into 'Jack'. He picked up a tube of lubricant, squeezed some on his fingers so that Koschei could see, and asked, "Guess where this is going?"


	38. Chapter 37

IDChapter37

The trip back to Karn was uneventful, as soon as Jack and Jon disembarked and greeted Rose and the others, Jon called a meeting.

"First of all, I apologize for running off again so quickly. I invite you all to please remain afterwards and ask me any questions you have, I'm sure you have many.

"Koschei has been dealt with. He was found guilty and is being punished, I doubt any of us will ever see him again. Isana stayed behind to get some rest, she will be returning in about a week, and with her will be our benefactor, the Krillitane Esteemed Father. He is bringing us an incredible gift - about 100 Gallis who have been mine slaves on planet Hell. I don't know what shape they were in when he rescued them, but I imagine at the very least they'll need time to acclimate to being free again. Meanwhile, we'll have to build more living quarters and medical facilities to accomodate them all." He grinned as he said the last, he could see the ripple of excitement the news had sent through the small group, and knew the work would be done quickly and joyously.

"Also, with me on this trip are agents who are going to work on purchasing the land here for us. Rose and I came into a lot of money as a reward for defeating those renegade Krills and we're going to use that to create our own country on this planet. However, it isn't a limitless fortune, so we also need to start earning our keep, as it were. I need you all to start thinking about starting your own businesses. This land we are on is rich in minerals, and we will develop an interplanetary market for them, and the profits will be shared among all citizens, but we still need to create other personal revenues so that we can maintain our independence. We need to grow our own food, for instance, and textiles, and medicines ... the list will go on and on." Here he paused and sighed profoundly for effect, and was pleased to see appreciative nods going all around as the Gallis realised the enormity of what they were undertaking. One by one huge grins split their faces as the excitement of the new adventure set in amongst them.

Monna stepped forward. "We'll need some form of government," she said practically. "What was the government like on your home world?"

Jon frowned for a moment, then answered, "It was a bit of a theocracy, a bit of an oligarchy, and a bit of a republic. There were classes of citizens, and you had to be a Time Lord to participate in the Council. I realise you'll all want to think about what form our new government should take, but I do want to advise against a theocracy - the Time Lords got arrogant and imperious on my world, and while there are no guarantees that we won't as well, no matter what form of government we choose, I think we should avoid that particular form."

"A democracy, then?" Dorvack suggested.

"It's a good idea, but impractical. We'll definitely want elements of democracy, but we can't vote individually on everything, else we'd never get anything done. Plus, at times the majority can be tyrannical. Individuals need protection from the majority. It will have to be a representative form of government, eventually, anyway." He grinned. "But right now all we need to do is think about it. Even with the new arrivals, we won't need more than an informal council. Lots of time for planning."

"What about you?" Willem asked.

Jon shrugged. "What about me?"

"Well, the way I see it, right now you pretty much own everything, right?"

Jon tilted his head and stuck his lip out, considering. "Well... yes, as a matter of fact, I pretty much do at the moment, but that's not permanent. I have the resources, that's all. At some point it's all going to be turned over to you lot."

"All of it? Are you sure?" Willem persisted.

"Well... mostly, yeah. I mean, Rose and I do plan on having our own home, as I'm sure you all want for yourselves, you and your future families. Is that what you mean?"

"Not really. What I mean is, it sure seems to me like you're being alittle - well, a lot too generous. What are you really getting out of all of this? The Esteemed Father cutting you a sweet deal on taking over the planet or something? I mean, you really believe that we'd believe that you're going to let all of this go? I'm not buying it!" Willem stood defiantly with his hands on his hips.

Jon paused for a moment, letting the accusation sink in. It simply had never occurred to him that his generosity would be interpreted in this way.

"I can't speak for the Doctor, but you should know something about him." Jack's voice cut in as he strode over, standing nose to nose with Willem, staring him in the eye, flushed with anger. "The Doctor is probably the least selfish person I have ever met, and I've lived even longer now than he has. He's spent hundreds of years saving people, planets, even universes. What if he does take a little slice of heaven here? What of it? The universes owe him so much more than they can ever give back. I suggest that if you don't like him, or you don't like it here, you can leave. Don't let the doorknob hit ya on the way out!"

Willem looked gobsmacked, whether at Jack's eruption or just the colloquialism it's hard to say. He backpedaled, "I didn't mean anything by it, it's just folks got a right to know when they're trusting their lives to someone, yeah?" He looked around for support but everyone dropped their eyes. "That's all I meant," he insisted, then slunk back behind the group.

"It's s legitimate question." Jon announced, to everyone's surprise. "You're just going to have to take my word for it, though. I can't prove who I am, where I came from, or demonstrate my loss to you, other than to remind you that you've lost a home world and pretty much your whole lives to running from slavery. Just bear with me, and see where it goes. If you decide that my vision isn't one you want to share, you are free to go with our blessings, we'll even try to find a nice place for you to escape to. That's all I can give you, my word. That's all I really have."

"And my word." Rose spoke up.

"And my word," added Jack.

Monna stepped forward. "Your words are good enough for me!" Dorvack joined her. "And me!" Soon most of the small group stepped forward and there were hugs and handshakes all around. Willem and a couple of younger males stalked away.

That night as Rose and Jon lay entwined on their little ledge in the coral cavern, Rose broached the subject of adopting Alia. Jon grinned and snogged her thoroughly. Pulling her even closer to him, he told her, "I was thinking along the same lines. It's a brilliant idea! Have you asked Arianna what she thinks?"

"She thinks it's a brilliant idea, too." Rose smiled.

"Well then, that settles it. Why don't we ask her all together as a family, in the morning?"

Rose settled her head on Jon's chest, tears of happiness welling in her eyes. "Perfect," was all she said.

When they did ask Alia, her response was startling. She stared at them all for a few moments in disbelief, then turned and ran, crying. Jon and Rose looked at each other, aghast, and Arianna ran after her, calling to them over her shoulder, "Let me talk to her."

Alia ran down the hill from the caves and into the grove where Voyager sat, perception filter off now that they had the Krillitanes guarding the area. Alia crept under a thorny berry bush and refused to come out.

"Alia, what's wrong, please tell me!" Arianna insisted. Alia would just shake her head, her face buried in her arms. Finally Arianna lay face down in the grass and began crying, too. Finally Alia could stand it no more.

"Arianna, why are _you_ crying?"

"Because I thought you loved me and would want to be my sister. I thought you'd be happy."

Alia crawled out from under the bush and over to Arianna. "I do love you. I don't want you to leave me like they did."

Arianna looked up at her. "You mean like Daneth and Sabilla did? But they're not like us, Alia. We're your own people. Daneth and Sabilla were just looking to support Koschei, they didn't really care about anyone. We _love_ you!"

The girls hugged and cried some more, mostly out of relief, and the two eventually got up and walked back up the hill to where Jon and Rose were watching and waiting. Arianna explained why Alia had run, and Jon and Rose sat down and took turns hugging Alia and reassuring her, and thanking Arianna for being such a good older sister.

"So," Jon asked Alia after he had wiped the tears from her face with a soft handkerchief, "Is it official then? Would you like to be our daughter, and Arianna's sister?"

"_YES!_" Alia answered emphatically.

"Then consider it done. You are officially our daughter. Go give your Mum a hug."

Back on the Krillitane homeworld, the refugees from the Usurian mine on the planet Hell were getting some much-needed medical attention. The Esteemed father had instructed that they get the very best of care, and they were positively pampered. While they were being examined and treated, tissue samples were taken and put in storage for the Esteemed Father's private research, next to the DNA samples he had collected from Jon's dinnerware after he and Jack had dined with him, and the DNA samples he had collected from Jack when he had first been convicted and sent to his laboratory. The Esteemed father stayed up late into the night studying the strands of DNA and now he compared Jon's to the Galli refugees, carefully noting where the strands were similar and where they were not. Being able to regenerate was quite an ability, and it was an ability he was determined to have for himself. Of course, he didn't realise that Jon was not completely Gallifreyan. He didn't know that Jon had held back in developing the strands that gave him the ability to re-write his own DNA and become another person. Still, Jon could regenerate, and that was all the Esteemed father was really after at the moment. He had previously aquired Jack's ability to exude pheromones, which was why most people found him so strangely attractive. He never did figure out how Jack came back from being dead. However he did it, it apparently had nothing to do with his DNA.

How fortunate for him that Karnians were closely related to Gallifreyans, and that he just happened to have one to experiment on before applying the changes to himself. How every fortunate for him, and how very _un_fortunate for Koschei.

And then, of course, there was Isana...


	39. Chapter 38

IDChapter38

Isana and the Esteemed Father were having lunch at his chalet. He had taken to visiting her every day since the beginning of her brief respite there. She truly was a lost soul, he realised. Her psyche had been so violated by the Shadow Mentalist that she wasn't sure who she really was, or what she really felt. He had offered her the services of one of his own Mentalists to help her put the pieces of her shattered psyche back together, but she declined. Today it was apparent she had something on her mind.

She asked, "Father, you know how the Doctor has figured out how to use your oil to restore himself and Rose to full Time Lords, right?"

"Yes, it was quite clever of him. He tells me he is going to use it to help anyone else who wants to help him restore his race. Are you going to take advantage of his offer, Lady Isana?"

"That's been the main thing I've been thinking about since I've been here. I don't think I want to go through with it."

"Why not, my dear? Don't you trust the Doctor?"

"I do, actually. It's just that..." Here she paused with a frown, trying to find the right words. "It's just that I think I've done my part in all of this. I'm tired, and I feel lost, and I don't want to fight anymore." She looked up, and asked him, "Do you think that he could also take away the things that identify me as a Galli? Do you think I could just go on as a Karnian and just live a normal life?"

The Esteemed Father sat back, a bit surprised at the question. It was not one he had anticipated from her. Besides the things that Jack had told him about her, he had also seen her from Koschei's eyes the numerous times he had been in his mind. He had seen the strong, determined woman she had been before Koschei had had the Shadow Mentalist manipulate her mind, and he had been sure she would want to return to being that person.

"I don't see why not, if that's what you really want. And," he said, reaching across the table and covering her hand with his own, "If he won't, I will."

She smiled gratefully, then asked, "In that case, could we do it before we leave? I want to return to Karn as a Karnian."

Rose was 'nesting'. She and Jon had decided to make the main cave their home, while the Gallis who were staying on with them were building more traditional homes out in the small valley the caves overlooked. Their homes were more like military quarters at the moment, because that was what the Krills had to work with for now, but once the land was officially theirs they would bring in supplies and more traditional homes would be built. For now, everyone who was staying was thrilled to be able to live out in the open. Those who decided not to stay would be transported by the Krills to wherever they wanted to go, within reason, as soon as it was safe to do so. Willem was one of them, but being a Karnian, he was simply going back home to the other side of the world.

Rose was being helped by two Krill soldiers. They were lining the cave with hexagonal blocks which adhered to each other and the cave walls via a chemical bond, looking like a honeycomb. They had started at the front of the cave, when they got to the end Rose and Jon were going to finish, knowing they'd need to install a door to the opening of the coral cavern and a perception filter to hide it. Before starting on the walls the Krills had piped in warm and cold spring water, and had also installed solar power cells and sewage facilities. Rose's eyes were shining as she worked, soon she would have her own lovely, naturally climate-controlled home. Pity they probably wouldn't spend that much time here once the TARDIS was grown and ready to go, but that was a ways off yet, and they would be comfortable and secure in the meantime.

She was also pondering ovulation. She could control that now, with her new Time Lord abilities. They needed to grow their population, and reproduction was certainly a good way to do it. They couldn't rely on the Krills to keep finding and returning Gallis previously lost to mine slavery, and until the TARDIS was grown they wouldn't be able to develop a loom. With Jon estimating a couple of years before the TARDIS was fully operational, it seemed like as good a time as any to get started. She couldn't help but smile as she envisioned visiting her Mum on Earth with three children in tow.

"You seem very happy in your work, Lady Rose." One of the Krill soldiers working along side her observed.

"Yes, I am. I'm very excited about the future, and very happy that my husband is no longer the only one of his kind. I'm also very grateful for all the help we have received from the Krillitrane Empire. This would have been much harder without you."

"You have your admirers amongst us. Molding the universe to fit your vision is a very Krillitane thing to do."

"Why – thank you!" Rose was sincere and surprised. She had never thoughtt of what she and Jon were doing in those terms. However, the more she thought about it, the more she realised that was exactly what they were attempting to do. _No wonder the Time Lords got arrogant, _she thought to herself. _Putting yourself in charge of the universe is an arrogant thing to do in and of itself. I wonder how long it will be before it happens to us? _

The smile faded from her face as she excused herself to take a break and find Jon.

Jon and Jack were going over blueprints for the settlement with Kor'Lo. Being a military man, Kor'Lo had ideas about backup contingiencies for fresh water and sewage treatment that Jon approved of. More and more each day he had come to appreciate the Krill soldier's dedication to the job at hand. He almost trusted him.

Rose walked up and slid her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. When he smiled down at her, she asked, "Ready for a little break?" He could see she had something on her mind, so he excused himself and left Jack and Kor'Lo to work out further details on the development of the settlement. Together they walked hand-in-hand down the hill towards the valley.

"What's on your mind, luv?" Jon asked.

"When did we become architects of the universe?" Rose asked with a smile.

Jon's eyebrows shot up as he looked askance at her. "Where did that come from?"

"One of the Krill soldiers told me they admire us," she said ruefully. " He said that 'molding the universe to fit our vision' was a very Krillitane thing to do."

"I see." Jon chuckled. "And that bothers you, obviously. Well," he said, rubbing the back of his neck thoughtfully, "I guess it does kind of bother me, too. After all, the whole reason my brother dropped us off in this universe was to keep us safe, and keep the universe safe from us, wasn't it?" His chuckle grew deeper as he thought about that. "I wonder what he would say if he could see us now. Would he say we were megalomaniacs? Would he say we're no better than the Time Lords before us were? What do you think, Rose Tyler?"

"I think we mean well. I think we have the best of intentions. But you know what they say... the road to Hell is paved with good intentions."

"Actually, there is no road to Hell, you have to get there by spaceship," Jon joked lightly. Seeing she was about to flip him off, he hastily continued, "But seriously, what else can we do, Rose? Sure, we could go back to Earth and live normal lives, an adventure I cherished as long as I thought I could never have it. But look, we had the chance to live that adventure, and what did we do?"

They both laughed at that.

"Neither of us can live that life," Rose admitted. "Both of us live to make a difference in the universe. A _good_ difference."

"Exactly. Just think for a moment, what if we changed our minds? Could either of us go back to the Gallis and say, 'Sorry, we've decided we're not good enough to free you, you lot are going to have to continue living your lives as mine slaves or in hiding, lest we should all become too powerful and arrogant and become worse than the Shadows'. Could we condemn them to that life? What about the other worlds that suffer, either because the Shadows will not intervene, or because they did? There is no balance in this unverse, and you know me, Rose Tyler, I've always been the one to do the things that no one else will."

"Yeah," Rose grinned while she stopped and pulled him close, "that's why I love you. I wouldn't have it any other way."

They stood that way for several minutes, in each other's arms, eyes closed, his chin resting on her head, drinking in the moment. Then she remembered something else that had been on her mind.

"Ummm... Jon..." she began, in the voice he knew meant she wanted something BIG.

"Yes, Rose?"

"I've been thinking..."

"Uh – oh, what is it?" He teased. He knew whatever it was he couldn't deny her anything.

"Since we're sort of grounded for awhile, I mean, I know we aren't really, we have Voyager and the Krill ship, but..."

"You know your gob is getting as bad as mine sometimes?"

She pulled away, crossed her arms, and frowned up at him. He clapped his hands over his mouth and opened his eyes wide, letting out a muffled "Sorry!", making her laugh. She placed her hands on her hips and made a concentrated effort to look serious, and finally came out with it.

"I think it's time for another baby, don't you?"

His eyes bulged in an effort not to laugh. "Umm... you don't think we have enough on our plate as is? I mean, literally rebuilding a society that will rival the Shadows isn't enough for you? Oh well, I guess you're right, we do need to get on the reproductive path sooner or later, after all we won't have any looms for awhile yet and we can't very well ask the Gallis to do something we aren't ready to do ourselves.. mmnnnpphh..."

His gob was silenced when she pulled his head down for a long, steamy kiss. "I think the coral cavern needs a visit," she said huskily when they finally came up for air.

"Mmm... quite right, too. Well, let's get to it, then."


	40. Chapter 39

IDChapter39

The day that the Esteemed Father was to bring the rescued Gallis was at hand. Excitement charged the air as Kor'Lo informed them that their arrival was imminent. Temporary housing had been erected, rooms furnished, clothing procured, food prepared, and everyone was looking their best. Even Jack was cautiously optimistic, hopeful that Isana had gotten some much needed rest and would be ready to come back to him.

As a precaution, Krillitane escort ships had arrived the day before. Four had landed in the surrounding countryside, and others orbited Karn, keeping watch. The Esteemed Father's warship descended slowly through the atmosphere to settle into the valley below. It was impressive to see such a large ship set down so gently into the turf. It was in the shape of a great bird of prey, and the underside of its wings and fuselage dripped with weapons.

The Esteemed Father was also appearing in his more reptilian persona, it was his habit to morph into it whenever in the public eye. In his own palace he resumed his 'natural' form, which he had changed over the years to humanoid, but everywhere else he preferred to appear more like the rest of his species. Jack, of course, was familiar with this habit and had advised Jon regarding it.

A door on its side lowered down to the ground and first armed guards stepped forth and lined either side of the path up the hill. Another personal guard then led the procession, followed by the Esteemed Father, then Isana, then another personal guard, then the new refugees. Kor'Lo and his soldiers stood with Jon, Rose, Jack, and the others at the top of the hill. Nearby a building which would become the community center had been built so the Esteemed Father and Jon could address everyone. As the Esteemed Father and his entourage reached the top of the hill and stopped, Kor'Lo and the Krillitane soldiers saluted him, and he returned it. Kor'Lo then announced,

"Hear ye all, ye are in the presence of His Eminence, the Krillitane Esteemed Father. Beware your actions and your words!"

At this all the Krillitanes but his personal guard went down on one knee, heads bowed, and remained that way until the Father announced,

"Blessings to all who serve me well, ye may rise." He then stepped forward and took turns embracing Jon and Jack, then Jack presented Rose to him.

"Esteemed Father, this is the Lady Rose Tyler, wife of the Doctor, and my good friend."

To Rose the Father gave a slight bow of his head and took her small hand in his large, gloved one and greeted her, "Lady Rose, of whom I have heard much, it is an honor to finally meet you." With this he slowly kissed and released her hand.

Rose blushed furiously, even in his reptilian persona he was extraordinarily handsome, she thought. His head and neck bore a handsome horned crest, and his neck scales caught the sun and shone in every color in the rainbow, the colors dancing as he moved. "It is my honor as well, Your Eminence," she said softly. He leaned in closely and said just as softly, "You may call me simply 'Father'." He smiled as he gazed intently into her eyes.

"And now," he said, breaking his gaze on Rose and turning to address the small group of Gallis who were waiting, "I present your lost comrades, who are now free to live as they wish."

Isana then stepped forward to speak.

"My friends," she began, "It is good to be back with you. Not only do I bring lost friends, but I also bring another alternative to the Doctor's plan for us all."

Jon, Jack, and Rose all looked gobsmacked, and immediately turned their gazes on the Father, wondering what he had done to Isana.

Isana continiued, "As you know, I organized our small Underground Railroad and fought along side you to keep the few Gallis left on this world safe. Because of our unique physiology, sooner or later we were found and kidnaped, and the Shadow Proclamation did nothing because Karn is not a member, and our world, Gallifrey, no longer existed.

"The Doctor, with the help of the Krillitane Empire, can keep you safe, and he has a plan to make us powerful. But I searched my heart and found I did not want that for myself. With the help of the Esteemed Father, I was able to lose the genetic markers that identify me as a Galli, and my physiology is now Karnian. I can now move freely anywhere I chose to go, and live a normal life.

"I am not trying to discourage anyone who wishes to stay with the Doctor and share his vision for Gallifreyans. I am simply, through the Esteemed Father, offering an alternative to those who, like myself, have had enough and don't want to fight anymore. Thank you." At this she stepped aside and the line of new Gallis moved forward, and were embraced by the settlement members.

Jon sidled up to the Father and said quietly, "You know, you could have given us a heads-up about that. Poor Jack is beside himself, wondering what you did to Isana." They looked over as Jack kept discreetly trying to catch Isana's eye, and she just as discreetly moved to avoid him.

"I did nothing, good Doctor. It was her own idea. I would never alter a 'free' being without their consent. I did tell her that she needed to talk to Jack about it, but for some reason she feels revulsion at the idea. I didn't violate her privacy to try to discover why."

Jon nodded. He knew she had been acting a bit strangely toward Jack before they left the Krillitane homeworld. They watched as the new Gallis mingled with the original group, then Jon decided to get everyone fed.

"Alright everyone, can I have your attention please?" He waited for the hubub to die down a bit. "We have some wonderful home-cooked food over at the community center, courtesy of Monna and Dorvack," he pointed to the nearest building, "and after we all sit down and have a meal the Father and I will say a few things and then we'll get started with getting your information and getting you settled in."

Slowly the crowd moved into the building. Monna, Dorvack, and Carra were waiting to serve everyone. Jon and the other leaders hung back until all the Gallis were served and tucking into their food. Some actually wept as they tasted dishes they thought they never would again. Except for the Father, their own eyes shone with unwept tears as they surveyed the happy scene. Carra came over and seated them at the head table, and they were served at their seats. Then Dorvack stood between their table and the others, and cleared his throat. A hush came over the building.

"Greetings fellow Gallis. I am Dorvack, a fellow Gallifreyan," at this there was a round of applause at being bold enough to say the word which had become a curse. He continued, "and I am very proud to finally be able to say that in public." Another round of applause burst forth. "It is thanks to these five people," gesturing to Jon, Rose, Jack, Isana, and the Esteemed Father, "that I -I mean, _WE,_ are able to do this." Another round of applause. "They will be introducing themselves to you later, so I won't be taking up your time by going into details, but these two in particular, the Lord Doctor and the Lady Rose Tyler, are the reason why you are here, and we all owe them a debt that can never be repaid." At this Dorvack seemed to run out of steam. Self-consciously he added, "I just wanted you all to know that straight off, and well, enjoy your meal, it is a pleasure being able to serve you." He retired to get his own plate and sit with the other servers as another round of applause erupted.

"It seems the tradition of Lords and Ladies is going to continue." Jack remarked from his end of the table. Jon was seated in the middle, to his right was Rose, to his left the Esteemed Father, and Jack and Isana were at either end, flanking them.

"I suppose it was ineveitable," Jon agreed. "Not all Gallifreyans become Time Lords, so that was how we distinguished ourselves from the non- Time Lords."

"So there will be a class system in the New Gallifrey?" The Father asked Jon. Jon smiled at the reference.

"I really didn't want there to be one." Jon answered. "But I haven't come up with a better solution. We're just going to need to stress somehow that being a Time Lord, while being an honor, does not make one Gallifreyan 'better' than another, just 'different'."

"Just like being an engineer isn't any better than being a teacher," suggested Rose.

"Exactly. We need to stress that everyone has an important role to fill, and none of us can function properly without the others."

"So how do you determine who becomes a Time Lord and who doesn't?" The Father asked.

"On old Galiifrey, we went to Academy to become Time Lords, and I almost didn't make it." Jon admitted. "I and my best friend were rebels. It's so ironic that the fate of Gallifrey wound up in our hands. Now it's come full circle, and I'm re-creating our society. Hopefully we'll do better than our predecessors. Anyway," he continued, realising he'd gone a bit off-topic, "everything at Academy was a test, and I do mean _everything_. You go to do your laundry, the only machine available is broken, what do you do? You go to eat dinner, all the seats are taken, what do you do? A bully walks up to you out of nowhere and starts on you, how do you handle it? You're running late through no fault of your own, you've got to get to class for your final exam, and some poor little old lady needs help. That actually was Koschei's final exam, and he almost failed it. Fortunately, I was there with him, and thanks to me he passed."

The Father's eyebrows would have raised if he had any. "Koschei?" He asked.

"Yep. My best friend's name was Koschei." Jon smiled ruefully.

"Interesting." The Father changed the subject. "You mentioned Looms once before. Tell me about them."

"A Loom literally weaves strands of DNA together to form a blueprint for a fetus. Then we take an egg from a Gallifreyan woman and inject the DNA into it. The fertilized egg goes into an incubation chamber, and the Loom then monitors the development of the fetus until it is ready to be born. This way we can prevent genetic anomalies from occuring and every baby is born healthy."

"I see. Were all Gallifreyans born this way?"

"No, not all. But having children born 'naturally' were frowned upon, there were too many things that could go wrong in the process. It was risky for the mother and the baby."

"Yet you and your wife don't seem concerned about that." Jon gave the Father a sharp look. Could he know that Rose was pregnant again?

Rose spoke up, "On my world, all babies are born naturally. We don't have the technology to create Looms, even our incubators can only handle very well developed fetuses. So, I am more comfortable with the natural approach to reproduction."

"I see." The Father nodded agreeably.

Jack could stand it no longer. He stood up. "Excuse me, but Isana and I need to confer about something." He went to her seat and took the back of her chair expectantly. She sighed and stood up, allowing him to pull her chair out helpfully. He then gallantly offered her his arm, which she took, he covered her hand protectively with his own, and they strode out of the building together.

They walked down a path into a copse of evergreens. Spying a nice log lying in a patch of sunlight, they walked to it and sat.

Jack started. "Isana, I've been around the block a few times, I know when I've been dumped, but could you tell me why? You must know how much I care about you."

Isana smiled up at him, tears brimming in her eyes. "Yes, Jack, I do know how much you care about me. You've rescued me twice now, saved my life both times I'm sure. I just – well, I just don't think I'm cut out for this life anymore. Koschei was right about one thing, I don't have to live this way anymore. I've come to realise that I want to settle down, and you yourself told me before that you're not that kind of man. Since then I've learned more about what kind of man you are, and you were right, you're not the kind of man I want to settle down with. I need someone more stable, more ... _normal_."

Jack studied her face as she spoke. He was pretty sure he knew what she meant by 'normal', it was her polite way of saying heterosexual. Or maybe it was the fact that she now knew he's had interspecies sex. In any case, he had accepted long ago that some people simply were not ready to accept 51st century morality. It was time to move on. As long as it was Isana saying it, and not some convoluted personality that Koschei had implanted in her, he was OK with it. Sooner or later he'd known he'd have to move on and leave her behind, at least now it was on her terms, both of them could live with that.

"OK." He smiled and planted a soft kiss on her lips, which she shyly returned. Then they hugged, laughing, and he stood up and held out his hand to her. "Time to get back to our new lives," he said. She eagerly agreed.


	41. IDEpilogue

Epilogue

That first time that the Esteemed Father brought the 100 or so rescued Gallis to Karn marked a profound change in Jon and Rose's lives. Between what they had in reward money and what the Esteemed Father added (at his insistance, and his purchasing agents obeyed him), they were able to buy enough territory to create their own country, which they did, and promptly named it (what else?) New Gallifrey.

The Krillitane Empire remained a close friend to New Gallifrey, although Jon never really trusted them. The old Earth axiom, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' was never far from Jon's mind. Thanks to them, they were safe from the Shadow Proclamation, at least for the time being. Although Jon knew that the Shadows were keeping close tabs on the Gallifreyans, he also knew they would not outwardly do anything lest they should anger the Krillitanes.

The population of New Gallifrey kept growing. The Krillitanes, true to their word, kept bringing in rescued Gallifreyan mine slaves whenever they had the opportunity to liberate them without invoking a war. A Loom was in the planning stages, but reproduction was also happening naturally. Surprisingly, Jon and Rose's son Peter was not the firstborn. The day before Rose gave birth to Peter, Carra gave birth to a half-Gallifreyan, half human son she named Stephen. She and Jack remained close, but they did not marry.

Isana left shortly after her return, to settle on the other side of Karn. It was rumoured that she and Willem had hooked up, but no one ever saw either of them again to confirm it. About 20 other refuges decided to take the offer to divest themselves of their Gallifreyan genes and left. The rest stayed, and contributed their talents to the growing population. Soon there were bakers, farmers, doctors, lawyers, engineers, and laborers aplenty for their needs.

Jon and Rose took up careers as administrators and teachers. Between the two of them, they taught Old Gallifreyan History and numerous other subjects. Jack initially ran the Mining Industry. Yes, mining. Many of the rescued Gallis could not bring themselves to ever set foot in a mine again, but there were quite a few who were willing, of their own volition and under safe conditions. Karn was rich in precious minerals, and that industry ensured the health and endurance of the New Gallifreyan economy. Soon the country was stable and a much sought-after source of employment and commerce, although New Gallifrey had a very strict immigration policy. No one who was not at least part Gallifreyan was given citizenship, although work passes for the mines could be obtained after a thorough security investigation.

Monna was elected Prime Minister of New Gallifrey, Dorvack was appointed Secretary of State. They relied heavily on Jon and Rose at first, but the couple wisely left them more and more on their own as time went by, trusting them to make the right decisions, and they did. The citizens of New Gallifrey had initially wanted to make Jon and Rose monarchs, much to their chagrin and Jack's unending amusement. Needless to say, they politely but insisitently refused. Besides being dead-set against a monarchy as a form of government, they also knew that they would be traveling as soon as the infant TARDIS was ready. They needed to slip into their original universe to get certain technolgy that they could bring back with them and replicate here, plus Jack needed to be returned. He knew his future lay there, and now that he was somewhat healed in spirit, he wanted to get back and get on with it. He would miss Carra and Stephen, but he simply was not cut out to be a family man. Carra had known this from the outset, and was happy to simply have shared part of his life.

Jack had relented and let Jon use part of his vortex manipulator to help the baby TARDIS develop faster. She was now two years old, and ready for her maiden voyage. Rose had christened her 'Lourdes'. The bond between Rose and her ship was undeniable. Jon had told Rose that the bond was even deeper than that he had had with his own TARDIS, because Rose and Lourdes had been bonded from the ship's birth. Although they had taken Lourdes for some short hops around New Gallifrey, the trip to Pete's World, aka Earth, was to be her official maiden voyage. Rose could feel the ship's excitement as easily as her own. Lourdes knew that they would be going beyond Earth, she knew they would be slipping into the other universe and seeking out her mother, and Lourdes positively trembled with excitement. Similarly, Jon and Rose were feeling butterflies in their stomachs. Rose was anticipating seeing her Mum, so she and Lourdes were kindred spirits in that respect. At the front of Jon's mind was seeing his brother again. He couldn't wait to tell him of New Gallifrey.

Only Monna and Dorvack knew of Lourdes' existence at this point. They were also, unknown to the general population, the only Gallifreyans who could see time lines and regenerate, besides Jon and Rose. It was a gift Jon gave them when they agreed to take on the leadership of New Gallifrey. They didn't want to take a chance of those abilities being lost just in case anything happened to them. When they returned, they planned on working on rules for who else in their population would go on to become Time Lords.

The night before the voyage everything was packed and loaded on board Lourdes. Jack had written volumes of letters for Stephen, each to be given to him on a specific birthday. He tenderly handed them over to Carra, who took them with great care and put them safely away before saying goodbye to Jack.

"I can't come back," he said regretfully, "but I will love you both forever."

"We will never forget you," she promised. Unknown to Jack, she conceived a daughter that night.

Jon and Rose had tossed fretfully as they tried to sleep. Finally, they gave up. Much like the night before they left Earth, they spent the remainder of the night making love and talking.

Finally it was time to leave. Monna and Dorvack came to see them off. Before they left, Jon gave them a piece of coral from Lourdes 'just in case', along with instructions. After they left, Dorvack dutifully stored the package on Voyager, in the escape capsule where Loudes had originally been kept.

As they dematerialized into the vortex, the adults and older children whooped and hollered, while little Peter whimpered a bit. "Don't worry, luv, you'll get used to it," his mother comforted him.

"So," Jon asked after a bit, "should we use the brake when we land?" Rose had accidentally discovered that they could land silently if they simply left the parking brake off until they actually landed.

"Nah, you know my mother, she'll need some warning we're arrivin'!" Rose joked.

"Alright then, we're coming in _loud_ and _proud_, _HAH!_" He laughed jubilantly as the familiar _whoosh _began and announced their arrival.

They set down in the backyard of the Tyler mansion. They waited a few moments, watching the monitors, until sure enough, Jackie came running out and stopped and stared, gob-smacked.

"Jon, what did we set the chameleon circuit to before we left?" Rose asked.

"Oh, I left it on Auto-Select. I wonder what she thinks she's looking at?" He giggled.

"One way to find out!" Rose laughed.

Out they all poured, Rose holding little Peter, Jon, Alia, Arianna, and Jack. Out of an evergreen, as it were. Lourdes has selected a Spruce as her disguise, so Jackie had been standing in front of what looked like a tree that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"You two!" Jackie admonished, although one could tell, not seriously. She hugged them all by turn and brought them into the house, instructing Cook that there would be guests for dinner, and having the maid prepare the guest bedrooms.

"Pete and Tony are out fishin', they'll be back soon, and what a surprise they'll have!" Jackie positively glowed with delight.

All in all, it was a very merry evening. Pete and Tony arrived, were suitable gobsmacked, and they all spent the evening eating, drinking, and telling tall tales. Pete in particular was moved almost to tears at meeting his grandson and namesake. Jack and Pete crept away later in the evening for a de-briefing.

Very early in the morning, Jon, Rose, and Jack prepared to leave again. The children were left in the care of their grandparents, as had been arranged the night before. Jon and Rose had taken special care to prepare Alia, assuring her that they would be back.

The spruce tree opened at the snap of Rose's fingers, and they left quickly and quietly. They went back in time, and hovered near a large crack between the universes.

"There you go, via the Dimension Cannon." Jon said to Rose, as they saw a bright light shoot past them.

Rose took over Lourdes. _Ok, Sweetheart, here we go_, she told her. _We need to find your Mum, but in the future, preferably when we won't interfere with any fixed points in Time_. Lourdes' rotor pulsed, and into the vortex they went, slipping through the crack and traveling into the future of their original universe. The monitor above Rose came to life, and a pulsing red circle showed the location of the Doctor's TARDIS, Lourdes' mother.

All three, Jack, Jon, and Rose collectively gasped as they saw the location. It was on board a Dalek ship. In a flash, Lourdes materialized next to her mother. Cautiously she scanned the vicinity of her mother, but found no life forms. They appeared to be in a huge, mostly empty vault aboard the Dalek ship. Lourdes had materialized as a support pillar next to her mother, Rose could sense the excited communication between the two ships.

"The Doctor, River, and a companion have been captured by the Daleks," Rose reported. "Another companion is aboard the Doctor's TARDIS. He needs our help."

"_Who the hell is '*River*?_" Jack asked.

"She's the Doctor's future," answered Jon. "If she's in trouble, we need to save her at all costs!"


End file.
